Reason
by jackaale
Summary: Pengetahuanku akan masa depan akan menuntunku ke berakhirnya zaman kekacauan ini. Sayangnya, aku tidak berasal dari zaman ini, aku bukanlah seorang prajurit, dan aku bahkan bukan seorang pria. Namun kesempatan ini membuatku harus memeluk ketiga faktor itu jika ingin ambisiku berhasil. Masalahku sekarang hanya satu, kepercayaan. Apa orang sepertiku bisa dipercaya? Haha, kurasa tidak
1. Prologue

**Hai hai, salam kenal dari Author pemula yang baru memulai karirnya di fanfiction ini. Reason merupakan fanfiction bahasa indonesia saya yang pertama, jadi ya gitu deh, ancur-ancuran. Saya mau kasih tahu aja, cerita ini sebenarnya mau dibikin** ** _dark and serious_** **, tapi sepanjang saya nulis kayaknya ada unsur koplaknya juga.**

 **Cerita ini mengadopsi unsur dari game Dynasty Warriors 7 & 8 (Visualisasi karakter lebih ke DW 8). Rate-nya T karena ada beberapa kata-kata yang tidak saya sarankan untuk digunakan sehari-hari.**

 **So, silahkan menikmati!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

* * *

 **ALTERNATIVE SUMMARY :** Ketika aku diberikan kesempatan kedua oleh seseorang yang tidak kukenal, aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Akan lebih baik jika aku berada di suatu tempat yang lebih terbuka, daripada terbelenggu di dalam masyarakat yang sangat munafik ini. Namun ketika harapanku dikabulkan dengan mudahnya, di situlah aku mulai curiga. Sebenarnya, apa tujuannya mengabulkan permintaanku?

Tidak, tunggu, sebenarnya... Kenapa aku ingin sekali berada di zaman peperangan ini?

* * *

 **Reason  
**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Yang kuingat pada terakhir kali menutup mata adalah perasaan tenang, diselimuti oleh kegelapan yang anehnya membuatku nyaman. Namun saat kedua kelopak mataku dibuka, hal menyeramkan telah datang untuk menyambutku.

Aku tidak bisa melihat, karena cahaya matahari yang sangat terik menghalangi pandangan. Semua hal di sekelilingku hanyalah samar-samar, layaknya sebuah kamera yang lensa-nya diblur. Aku kembali menutup mataku, berharap bahwa penglihatanku bisa pulih secepatnya.

Yang kurasakan ketika aku menutup mata saat ini hanyalah hawa panas yang menyengat. Lalu banyak suara bising yang memekakkan telinga, dan sebagian besarnya bukanlah suara yang layak didengar. Hiruk pikuk ini, bukanlah suasana yang biasa bagiku. Aku membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit, dan sebuah pemandangan perlahan-lahan menyambutku. Sebuah langit biru yang jarang terdapat awan, disinari oleh cahaya matahari yang menusuk kulit. Aku menurunkan pandanganku, mencoba melihat seksama apa yang ada di depanku.

Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan bersimbah darah, beberapa dari mereka memiliki panah yang tertancap di tubuhnya. Pandanganku langsung terarah ke mayat yang terbaring di kakiku; anak panah tertancap di lehernya dan menembus sampai bagian belakang leher, darah mengalir dari mulutnya, serta kedua bola matanya yang putih.

Gemetaran, aku langsung menjauhi mayat itu – menendang-tendang tanah dari dudukku namun punggungku sudah bertemu dengan batang pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Aku melihat ke belakang, mengamati sebuah pohon yang menjadi tempat awal keberadaanku di sini.

Sebenarnya, _di sini_ itu di mana?

Aku melihat sekitar, menyadari bahwa terdapat pertarungan hidup-mati yang sedang berlangsung. Mereka saling menyerang dengan menggunakan senjata, menyayat ataupun menusuk lawannya tanpa pikir panjang. Di saat itulah aku tersadar, bahwa aku berada di tengah-tengah sebuah perang.

Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, tidak pernah kulihat aksi saling membunuh sedekat ini. Cipratan darah di mana-mana juga tidak membuat suasana lebih baik.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, dan tergopoh-gopoh menjauhi pertarungan yang ada. Saat berjalan, suka atau tidak, aku harus melewati korban-korban yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa ini. Aku berhati-hati agar tidak menginjak mayat yang ada di sekitarku. Hal ini benar-benar membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Namun semua hal itu kusingkirkan dari pikiranku, karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caraku keluar dari sini. Aku butuh suatu tempat untuk berpikir, maka kudaki sebuah bukit yang kulihat. "Astaga, ini di mana?", aku duduk di dekat semak-semak yang ada di bukit, berniat untuk menyembunyikan diriku sembari berpikir. "Negara apa yang sedang berperang zaman sekarang? Kurasa tidak ada", gumamku. Aku menganalisis kembali pemandangan sekitar, "Geografi tempat ini juga terlalu tandus, berarti perang sudah sering terjadi di sini".

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan melihat ke bawah bukit, orang-orang masih banyak yang bertarung. Satu hal yang kusadari adalah betapa tradisionalnya senjata dan baju zirah yang para prajurit ini kenakan. "Kenapa tidak ada yang menggunakan pistol? Kenapa tidak ada mobil? Atau tank? Atau granat? Lalu baju perang macam apa itu? Memangnya ini zaman kuno?", gumamku. Perkataanku sendiri mengagetkan diriku, dan aku segera menyadarinya.

"Astaga, aku ada di masa lalu", bisikku.

Napasku terengah-engah, dan rasanya kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit. Semua hal ini benar-benar membuatku tercengang. Aku terkirim ke suatu tempat yang tidak kukenal, berpuluh-puluh atau mungkin beratus-ratus tahun jauhnya. _Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?_ , pikirku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mengatur napasku, dan menyelaraskan pikiranku. Namun hasilnya nihil, aku tidak bisa mengingat kejadian yang terakhir kali kualami sebelum aku berada di sini. Rasanya seakan-akan aku sengaja dikirim ke sini, dan beberapa ingatanku telah dihapuskan olehnya. Namun tentu saja, aku masih ingat siapa diriku, dari mana asalku, dan semua kepribadianku termasuk hal-hal yang kusukai atau kubenci.

Pikiranku terpecah ketika ada pasukan yang ingin menaiki bukit, dan saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa selama ini di atas bukit sudah terdapat sebuah pasukan. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, kedua pasukan itu berasal dari fraksi yang berbeda, dan instingku menyuruh untuk lari dari situ. Sepertinya, lokasi ini akan dijadikan sebagai lahan berperang selanjutnya.

Aku berpikir cepat, karena posisiku sudah dikepung dari dua arah. Aku mencoba berpikir, jalur mana yang harus kulewati agar bisa selamat. Kembali menanjak sepertinya bukan pilihan yang bijak, jadi aku memutuskan untuk turun bukit melewati jalan yang berbeda. Saat aku bersiap-siap keluar dari tempat persembunyian, aku melihat ke pakaian yang kukenakan; celana jeans hitam, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu, serta hoodie hitam berlengan pendek. _Bagus sekali, pakaian ini akan sangat mencolok_ , pikirku. Aku membuka tas serut yang sedari tadi kubawa untuk melihat apakah ada kain yang bisa kupakai untuk menutupi baju ini, namun hasilnya nihil – yang ada di dalam tas itu hanya barang-barang tak berguna seperti sebuah buku tulis.

Aku menutup kepalaku dengan hoodie dan menyembunyikan wajahku jikalau keadaan darurat terjadi. Aku berlari ke arah sebaliknya dari tempatku awal datang, dan mulai berlari menuruni gunung. Saat ini aku bersyukur bahwa seni bela diri yang sudah susah-susah kupelajari sepertinya berguna. Dengan stamina yang juga kumiliki, rasanya aku bisa berlari sampai beberapa kilometer. Saat kulihat ke depan, atau tepatnya ke bawah, aku baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah pos markas dari suatu fraksi yang sedang berperang.

" _Dammit, bad things just keep coming!_ (Sialan, hal-hal buruk kerap datang!)", gumamku. Aku mengerem lariku, dan segera mencari jalan lain. Sembari berlari, aku terus mengamati pos markas itu, berjaga-jaga jika ada orang yang melihatku.

"Oof-", rintihku saat menabrak salah satu prajurit. Terlalu fokus terhadap sisi samping, aku membiarkan diriku menabrak seorang prajurit berbaju ungu yang ada di depanku.

Kerasnya hantaman yang ada membuatku terjatuh, sementara laki-laki yang kutabrak tadi tetap di tempatnya dan tidak bergeming. Dari dudukku, aku cepat-cepat melihat ke atas, dan sebuah ujung tombak sudah diarahkan kepadaku.

 **"** **Siapa kau?"** , nada pria itu seperti sedang bertanya, namun aku tidak mengerti bahasa yang diucapkan. Refleks aku langsung mengangkat kedua tanganku, terlalu takut untuk berbuat sesuatu. Aku sangat ingin merespon kata-katanya, namun suaraku tersangkut di tenggorokan karena perasaan takut.

 **"** **Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa kau!?"** , pria itu berbicara lagi. Tombak tajamnya itu mengarah makin dekat ke leherku. Entah rasa takut, atau memang karena aku sudah gila, yang kulakukan adalah tersenyum kepada laki-laki itu. "Mimpi, ini pasti mimpi", ucapku sambil tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

 **"** **Apa yang kau bicarakan, dan kenapa kau tertawa!?",** laki-laki itu makin menjadi-jadi. Sekarang, jarak antara ujung tombak dengan leherku ini hanya tiga jari saja sampai aku harus mendongak karenanya. Pikiranku yang sudah kacau membuatku makin tertawa, karena aku yakin ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk dan suatu saat nanti aku akan bangun.

Laki-laki itu frustasi melihatku, dan dia mengayunkan tombaknya untuk menyerangku. Pelajaran seni beladiri yang sudah kupelajari pun mulai mengambil alih refleks tubuhku – aku melompat mundur dan melindungi badanku dengan kedua tangan. Saat mata tombaknya sudah diayunkan, aku bisa merasakan perih di kedua telapak tangan. Aku langsung melihat tanganku, luka sayatan yang terlihat jelas itu kini bersimbah darah. Lalu, rasa sakit yang kurasakan ini menjadi penanda bahwa semua yang kurasakan ini bukanlah mimpi.

Aku menatap tanganku yang kini tergetar, lalu nafasku mulai tidak teratur. Rasa takut dan rasa sakit itu mulai bercampur dan menghancurkan ketegaranku. Aku bergetar ketakutan, hanya bisa duduk terdiam melihat prajurit itu kembali menodongkan tombaknya kepadaku. Aku mendongak, dan sekali lagi mengangkat kedua tanganku menandakan bahwa aku menyerah. "Aku bukan musuhmu", lirihku pelan. Walaupun aku yakin ia tidak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan, namun kuharap ia bisa mengerti maksudku.

Bajuku memang mencurigakan – karena jauh berbeda dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan – namun jelas sekali bahwa baju ini bukanlah baju musuh mereka. Aku juga tidak membawa senjata apapun, dan struktur tubuhku yang tidak proporsional untuk menjadi seorang prajurit. Aku benar-benar berharap agar prajurit ini berpikir aku hanyalah orang biasa.

 **"** **Kau terlihat mencurigakan, aku akan membawamu ke markas untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau adalah seorang mata-mata"** , pria itu mulai menurunkan tombaknya dan berjalan ke belakangku. Aku baru saja bernapas lega, sebelum ia menarik kedua tanganku ke belakang dan mengikatnya. Ia mendorongku dan kembali menodongkan tombaknya ke leher belakangku. Aku tidak mengerti perkataannya, namun perlakuan ini jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa aku adalah tawanannya sekarang. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti semua instruksi yang diberikan, meskipun aku tidak mengerti bahasa yang diucapkan.

Pandanganku fokus ke depan, dan aku bisa melihat seorang pria yang tinggi sedang berjalan ke arahku. Pria itu mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki – bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat mukanya. Menurutku, pria itu mencurigakan karena jubah itu juga tidak cocok dengan zaman ini. Saat aku mengedipkan mata, ia menghilang. Aku tertegun, dan celingukan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri – memastikan bahwa aku tidak berhalusinasi.

Saat aku yakin bahwa tidak ada pria berbaju hitam di sekitarku, aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan. Namun saat aku mengedipkan mata, pria itu muncul lagi dengan jarak yang lebih dekat ke arahku. _Oke, ini menyeramkan_ , ucapku dalam hati. Aku berhenti sejenak dan merilekskan seluruh tubuhku, meskipun prajurit di belakangku ini terus mengucapkan banyak kata-kata yang jelas tak kumengerti. Aku terus melihat ke depan, dan semakin sering aku mengedipkan mata, semakin dekat pria berbaju hitam itu kepadaku.

Sampai pada suatu saat, ia muncul tiba-tiba, persis di depanku. Jarak muka kami hanya sekitar beberapa jari, dan aku kaget karenanya – layaknya sedang memainkan game horror di mana setan nongol langsung di layar monitor.

Kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, aku langsung terjatuh dan leherku merasa seperti tercekik sesaat. Aku melihat-lihat sekitar, dan pria berbaju serba hitam itu sudah tidak terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat, hanya sepersekian detik, dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang benar-benar terjadi. Aku tertegun.

Melihat diriku yang duduk di atas tanah, prajurit itu menegurku, "Hei, cepat berdiri!", ia memukul-mukul tombaknya ke punggungku.

Aku terdiam, melongo melihat ke prajurit itu.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Cepat berdiri!", ucap prajurit serba ungu itu. Kali ini aku tidak salah mendengarnya. Aku bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkan prajurit ini. Aku langsung melakukan apa yang disuruh, dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Saat menuruni gunung, aku baru tersadar bahwa pria ini ingin membawaku ke markasnya.

Ungu, ungu, ungu, semua hal di dalam markas ini berwarna ungu.

 _Kenapa harus ungu? Lagipula di mana aku ini?_ , meskipun di luar aku terlihat kalem, namun pikiranku sangat berantakan di dalam. Melihat dari bawah tudungku, aku melewati banyak prajurit; ada yang sedang berlatih perang, ada yang sedang mengobrol, ada yang sedang minum teh. Namun semua kegiatan itu seakan-akan berhenti karena kedatanganku – seorang bocah misterius dengan sebuah hoodie (tudung) dan pakaian serba hitam.

Aku tetap bersikap tenang, mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk melarikan diri walaupun aku tahu itu sangat berbahaya jika dilakukan di sarang prajurit seperti ini. Aku tetap melihat ke depan, dan menarik napas panjang.

Prajurit di belakangku menarik tanganku, menandakan bahwa aku harus berhenti. Ia lalu menusukkan tombaknya ke tanah bersama tali yang ada di tanganku, memaksaku untuk berlutut. Prajurit itu kemudian berdiri di depanku dan langsung membungkuk kepada orang di depannya. Aku sedikit mendongak untuk bisa melihat orang tersebut, namun tetap saja tidak bisa melihat sosoknya karena tudungku sangat menutupi.

"Tuan! Maaf saya mengganggu kegiatan tuan. Saya menemukan orang mencurigakan yang ada di bukit sebelah, dan saya pikir ia adalah seorang mata-mata musuh", prajurit itu melapor kepada tuannya.

"Bukti apa yang kau punya kalau orang ini adalah mata-mata?", orang yang disebut _tuan_ ini pun bertanya. "Pakaiannya yang menutupi seluruh tubuh itu sangat cocok digunakan untuk bersembunyi. Selain itu, orang ini tidak berkata segelintir kata pun saat saya menemukannya", jawab prajurit itu dengan penuh hormat.

Aku menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan. _Gawat, aku harus segera menjelaskan semua situasi ini supaya tidak ada salah paham_ , pikirku. Sebelum aku bisa berucap, tuan itu langsung memotongku duluan.

"Kalau begitu, langsung kau eksekusi dia. Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan orang mencurigakan seperti dia bebas", perintah tuan itu. "Baiklah, Tuan Cao Cao", jawab prajurit itu.

Badanku tidak bergeming, namun aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukku berdiri. Tuan yang ada di depanku ini adalah Cao Cao, yang jika kuingat-ingat, ia adalah seorang ambisius dari zaman samkok, dan ia baru saja menyuruh orang untuk segera membunuhku.

Aku merasa tidak berdaya.

Rasanya seperti akhir hidupku sudah berada di depan mata.

Dan tidak lama lagi, akhir hidupku memang sepertinya sudah di depan mata.

Prajurit itu kemudian menarik tombaknya dari tanah, dan menarik tali yang mengikat tanganku secara paksa. Saat aku berdiri, barulah aku bisa memandang sosok tuan yang ada di depanku secara jelas. _Jadi beginilah rupa seorang Hero of Chaos?_ , pikirku. Aku melihat ke sebelah kanannya, ada seorang yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Cao Cao dan membawa pedang dua tangan. Lalu di sebelah kirinya, seorang prajurit yang terlihat _bulky_ dengan senjata panahnya. Itu pasti mereka, sepupu Cao Cao sekaligus orang kepercayaannya, Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan.

Tidak salah lagi, aku benar-benar berada di zaman samkok. _Mampus lah._

Saat aku melihat sosok mereka bertiga, tiba-tiba badanku ditarik mundur oleh prajurit tadi. Aku tidak mengelak, dan mengikuti ke arah yang dituju. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa semua orang ingin menyaksikan orang mencurigakan ini – aku – mati.

Aku berdiri di sebuah altar, dan aku bisa tahu bahwa ini adalah tempat eksekusi karena banyaknya jumlah darah yang mengering di sini. Aku pun berlutut. Di depanku sudah ada prajurit yang sedari tadi menanganiku, dan seorang prajurit lainnya yang sepertinya akan mengeksekusiku. Ia meraih sebuah pedang dan mengarahkannya ke belakang leherku. Aku bisa merasakan ketajaman pedangnya, walaupun tudungku sudah menutupi kulit. "Apa ada kata-kata terakhir?", prajurit itu bertanya kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, kematianku memang sudah di depan mata.

"Kalau memang boleh, saya ingin tetap mengenakan tudung ini saat Anda memacung kepala saya", ucapku. Keputusasaan mempengaruhi suaraku. Suaraku awalnya sudah seperti laki-laki, dan sekarang mungkin menjadi lebih berat. _I sound like a batman_ , bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini aku masih bisa bercanda.

"Baiklah, saya akan menghormati kemauan Anda", ucap prajurit itu. Aku menarik napas panjang. _Sebaiknya aku merilekskan diri sebisa mungkin_ , pikirku.

Kematianku sudah tinggal satu jari di depan mata.

Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Aku hanya tersenyum menerimanya.

Aku pun memejamkan mata.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N : ** Cliffhanger. Yes, i am evil for leaving a cliffhanger here *evil laughs*

Kalau suka mohon di Rate dan Review. Saya akan berusaha agar cerita ini update setiap minggunya. Anyway, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :D

* * *

 **Axoire**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

* * *

 **Reason  
**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _OI!_

Aku merasa samar-samar ada yang memanggil namaku, namun kuhiraukan. Seperti inikah rasanya saat menemui ajal? Aku menarik napas panjang dan mencoba merilekskan badanku.

 _OII!_ , suara itu datang lagi memanggilku, dan kini semakin jelas.

Aku mulai memikirkan tentang keluargaku di rumah. Ayah angkatku, Ibu, serta kakak-kakakku, bayangan mereka terbentuk jelas di pikiranku. Aku meraih tanganku ke mereka, namun yang tidak kuduga adalah, seorang pria berbaju hitam muncul di antara mereka. Seorang pria misterius tadi. Pria yang memiliki sorotan mata biru yang dingin, dan seperti langsung menatap jiwamu. Pria itu berjalan makin dekat ke arahku.

Makin dekat.

Makin dekat.

Makin dekat.

 _Kau tidak boleh mati di sini_ , ia mengangkat telapak tangannya, dan langsung menutup kedua mataku secara pelan dan lembut. Sebuah perlakuan yang tidak kukira bisa kudapat dari pria ini.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka kedua bola mataku.

 _Aku tidak boleh mati di sini_ , aku merasa nafasku sangat berat saat membuka mata dan melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Sebuah pemandangan yang sama, altar yang sama, prajurit yang sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja, prajurit yang sedang mengayunkan pedang ke arah leherku bergerak sangat lambat. Sangat lambat. Saat aku melihat sekitar, aku tersadar bahwa semua hal memang bergerak secara lambat.

Aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri. Aku menendang prajurit yang menahanku, dan ia terjatuh ke bawah altar – secara _slowmotion_. Jujur saja, jika aku tidak dalam keadaan krusial seperti ini pasti aku sudah tertawa. Aku melompat, dan memutar tanganku yang terikat ini dari belakang ke depan. Kemudian aku memegang pedang yang sedang digunakan prajurit ini untuk memenggalku, dan menendangnya. Aku langsung menggunakan pedang itu untuk memotong tali yang mengikat tanganku. Setelah itu, aku melompat turun dari altar.

Hal pertama yang kusadari saat mendarat di tanah adalah, semua benda sudah tidak bergerak lambat lagi. Dan, semua mata di markas itu mengarah kepadaku.

"Kejar dia!" , aku bisa mendengar seseorang berteriak untuk mengejarku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menuju ke pintu keluar markas. Pintu keluar itu sudah dijaga oleh banyak prajurit yang membawa senjata. Untungnya, untuk saat ini aku juga sedang memegang senjata.

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin sambil menangkis serangan mereka dengan pedangku, bahkan ada beberapa tombak yang kurusak. Aku berniat menyerang mereka juga, namun niat itu kuurungkan karena pedang ini bisa membuat orang lain mati. Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang, maka kuputuskan untuk menyerang mereka dengan menggunakan tangan dan kaki.

"Yue Jin! Li Dian!", teriak seseorang dari belakang. Aku tidak memperdulikan suara itu, tapi aku yakin, sebentar lagi kedua orang yang dipanggil itu akan menghadangku, atau mungkin mereka sudah ada di dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang ada di depanku sekarang.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, terdapat dua orang jenderal perang yang masing-masing memegang senjata mereka ; sepasang pedang berkait, dan sebuah senjata berat yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan karena aku tidak mengetahui benda apa itu sebenarnya. Mereka berdiri di depanku dan mulai menyerang.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena sudah mempelajari banyak teknik beladiri yang bisa menolongku untuk keluar dari situasi mematikan ini.

Pertama-tama aku menangkis serangan Yue Jin terlebih dahulu karena kecepatannya dalam bertarung itu sangat berbahaya. Kami berdua saling adu senjata, namun sayangnya aku hanya memegang satu pedang, maka banyak serangan dari dia mengenaiku. Aku mengayunkan pedangku dari atas, bermaksud untuk mengunci pergerakan kedua senjata miliknya. Aku berjuang sekuat tenaga agar pedangku mengenai kepalanya, dan ia berjuang sekuat tenaga agar kepalanya aman dari pedangku. Sayangnya, pertarungan dalam kekuatan bukanlah hal yang baik bagiku karena kekuatanku jauh di bawahnya. Ia menangkis pedangku, dan mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Aku sempat melompat mundur, namun tetap saja beberapa bagian tubuhku terkena serangannya. Belum sempat bernapas, Li Dian juga sudah mengayunkan senjatanya ke arahku, membuatku terpaksa menghindar.

Oh iya aku baru teringat kalau Li Dian juga ada di sini.

Terkepung dari dua arah membuatku harus berpikir cepat. Mengalahkan mereka berdua dengan satu senjata sepertinya tidak mungkin, maka aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan pergerakannya dan langsung mencari celah untuk melarikan diri.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Li Dian dan Yue Jin menyerangku secara bersamaan. Aku bergerak ke arah Li Dian, menghadapi senjata besarnya yang menakutkan itu. Aku menggunakan kecepatanku untuk bisa menggapai pergelangan tangannya sebelum senjatanya bisa mengenaiku. Aku memukul beberapa titik di pergelangan tangannya, yang membuat dia spontan melepaskan senjata beratnya itu.

"Argh, sial!", rintih pria berambut hitam itu. Kemudian aku menendang kaki Li Dian agar ia terjatuh, dan pedangku kutusukkan ke tanah bersama syal biru miliknya dengan tujuan supaya ia tidak bisa bergerak. Melihat hal ini, Yue Jin langsung mengarahkan pedangnya kepadaku. Untungnya, aku bisa menghindar dengan luwes dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Yue Jin. Aku mengincar pergelangan tangannya, dan membuat dia jatuh. Saat kusadari bahwa mereka berdua sudah terbaring di tanah dalam posisi berdekatan, tanpa buang-buang waktu, aku mengambil senjata milik Yue Jin dan menusukkan _headband_ panjangnya itu di atas syal milik Li Dian. Aku mengambil pedangku kembali, dan langsung melarikan diri.

"Dian Wei! Hadang orang itu!", Yue Jin yang headband-nya sedang tersangkut di senjata miliknya sendiri pun langsung memanggil orang lain untuk menghadangku.

Munculnya seorang raksasa tinggi dan besar yang membawa kapak dalam genggamannya itu bukanlah hal yang kuharapkan dalam pelarian ini. Ia dengan sigapnya langsung menyerangku dengan kekuatan penuh, sementara aku hanya bisa menahan sedikit serangannya dan sisa tenaga besarnya membuatku terpental jauh kebelakang. Aku tidak akan bisa selamat jika harus bertarung satu lawan satu dengan dia, aku harus kabur dari sini.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur selama ada Dian Wei di sini!", raksasa berkepala botak licin itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

 _Jika lawanku adalah orang besar seperti Dian Wei, berarti kecepatan adalah kelemahannya_ , pikirku. Aku menggertakan gigi, bersiap-siap untuk mencoba melakukan sebuah gerakan yang gesit. Aku berlari langsung ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan mengerem tepat di depannya. Saat ia ingin menyerangku, aku melakukan _pivot_ dan berputar 360 derajat. Serangannya berhasil kuhindar, dan aku berhasil melewatinya.

Jelas sekali bahwa aku tidak bisa mengalahkan prajurit dalam sarangnya sendiri, jadi rencanaku sekarang adalah berlari secepat mungkin. Aku berlari dan berlari, sampai menemukan sebuah sungai besar di depanku. Aku berhenti di tepi sungai, tidak tahu lagi arah yang harus dituju. Aku melihat ke belakang, dan sudah banyak prajurit yang datang. Memutar jalan akan membuang waktu dan berakibat fatal, maka aku pun mulai memandangi sungai itu.

Pantulan wajah yang kulihat adalah pantulan diriku.

Namun, wajah yang kulihat ini bukanlah diriku yang biasanya kulihat. Ini adalah pantulan wajah diriku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Entahlah, mungkin saat aku masih berumur 15 tahun. Warna abu-abu norak yang masih ada di rambutku itu adalah buktinya. Selain itu yang kusadari selanjutnya adalah warna mataku yang berwarna biru jernih – yang pastinya ini bukan mata milikku. Rambut abu-abu dan mata biru itu benar-benar perawakan yang aneh untuk seorang pemudi yang tinggal di Asia.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu semua, yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku menatap sungai itu dalam-dalam. Bagian dari diriku berteriak kalau aku harus segera memasuki sungai itu agar bisa kabur dari para tentara berbaju ungu ini, namun ada beberapa bagian dalam diriku yang seakan-akan terintimidasi oleh keberadaan air yang mengalir dari sungai itu.

Sungai di depanku ini, entah kenapa membuatku takut.

Aku membalik badan, dan melihat sudah banyak prajurit mengepungku. Mau tidak mau aku harus memutar jalan. Aku menghindari banyak serangan seluwes mungkin, mematahkan senjata mereka, dan menendang atau memukul mereka. Saat aku melihat jalan yang kosong, aku langsung lari ke jalan itu.

Saat berlari, aku melihat kilatan anak panah yang langsung menancap di daerah pundak depan sebelah kiri, hanya beberapa sentimeter dari jantung. Aku langsung terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Aku melihat ke anak panah itu, serta darah yang mulai mengalir keluar. Aku sendiri tidak kuat melihatnya, namun jika anak panah itu tetap menancap maka akan memperparah situasi. Aku mencari-cari kain untuk bisa kugigit, lalu pelan-pelan kucabut panah itu.

"GODDAMMIT!", teriakku sambil mencabut panah itu. Sakitnya bukan main. Sedikit air mataku juga ikut bobol karenanya.

Panah ini membuatku tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, dan saat ini aku tersadar bahwa aku sudah dikepung. Walaupun aku bisa mengalahkan prajurit yang ada di sini, namun aku tidak akan bisa mengelak dari anak panah yang ditembakkan. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Aku pun berhenti melarikan diri, dan terdiam di tempatku.

Prajurit yang datang makin banyak, para prajurit yang sudah kukalahkan, bahkan Cao Cao dan kedua sepupunya sendiri juga datang. Mereka mengepungku, dan menaruh mata tombak di leherku agar mencegahku untuk kabur lagi. "Berlutut!", banyak mata tombak yang memukul-mukul kakiku agar berlutut di depan tuan mereka.

Apakah aku harus tunduk kepadanya? Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku berada di depan seorang _Hero of Chaos_ , seseorang yang biasanya memberikan orang lain kesempatan kedua untuk bekerja di bawah komandonya.

Hidup di bawah komando Cao Cao atau mati? Itu pilihan yang sulit. Namun saat kulihat lagi, aku adalah seorang perempuan. Di zaman ini, perempuan sangat tidak dihargai. Jika aku bekerja di bawahnya, kemungkinan besar aku hanya dijadikan sebagai... selir.

Seorang selir yang tidak berharga, yang bisa 'dipakai' kapanpun saat Sang Tuan menginginkannya.

 _Ew, menjijikkan_...

Astaga.

Aku tidak mau.

Tidak sudi.

"Berlutut!", pikiranku terpecah ketika banyak tombak memukul kakiku lagi. Aku juga sedikit mendongak karena ada beberapa mata tombak yang sangat dekat dengan leherku. Aku bisa melihat satu persatu wajah mereka yang memberiku sebuah tatapan dingin.

Namun entah kenapa aku tidak gentar.

Entah kenapa aku malah merasa sangat nyaman.

Entah kenapa hatiku terasa seperti sudah bebas.

Secara otomatis, aku pun tersenyum.

 _Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan oleh orang gila pada umumnya_ , pikirku.

"Kau benar-benar mempunyai nyali karena masih bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini", Xiahou Dun membawa pedang besarnya itu dan mengarahkannya ke leherku. Senyumku pun langsung sirna. Aku mendongak, dan menelan ludahku, membayangkan betapa sakitnya jika pedang itu menebas leher kecilku ini. "Menyerahlah, maka sepupuku akan mengampunimu", lanjutnya.

"Menyerah atau tidak, aku pasti akan mati juga", ucapku.

"Sebenarnya, tergantung", Cao Cao muncul di depanku. "Pemuda yang memiliki bakat sepertimu sayang sekali jika disia-siakan"

 _Pemuda? Pemuda!? Dia menganggapku sebagai seorang laki-laki? Syukurlah!_ , aku berteriak dalam hati.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk melakukan pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan tangan kananku ini. Jika kau bisa bertahan satu menit melawannya, maka kau sudah membuktikan bahwa bakatmu itu bisa berguna bagi pasukanku. Jika kau tidak bisa, aku akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak butuh orang yang tidak berguna", Cao Cao menunjuk Xiahou Dun sebagai lawan yang harus kuhadapi. Aku menelan ludah, _yang benar saja?_

Tombak-tombak yang ada di leherku langsung ditarik, dan prajurit-prajurit yang mengepungku langsung mundur. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Xiahou Dun pun berdiri di depanku dengan podao-nya yang sangat besar itu.

Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan sekarang. Aku mengambil kuda-kuda dan memposisikan pedangku selayaknya. Seperti yang Cao Cao katakan, pertarungan ini adalah pertarungan antara hidup dan mati. Jika aku menang, aku tidak akan mati. Satu-satunya hal yang harus kulakukan untuk menang adalah selamat dari serangan sang tangan kanan ini selama satu menit.

Satu menit terdengar mudah, sangat mudah. Namun baru beberapa detik berlalu, orang ini sudah menyebabkan banyak luka sayatan di badanku. Benar-benar cara bertarung yang brutal, aku susah menghindar karenanya. Selain karena sudah banyak terdapat luka yang perih, pergerakanku untuk menghindar juga terbatas. Aku memutuskan untuk melakukan serangan.

Pelajaran pertama yang kuterima. Jika berhadapan dengan orang yang menggunakan senjata, maka jatuhkanlah senjatanya, dan lumpuhkan pergerakan tangannya.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku ke pedang besar yang terkutuk itu. Saat Xiahou Dun berlari ke arahku, aku pun ikut berlari ke arahnya. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan di situlah aku mulai bergerak. Aku menunduk agar tidak terkena sayatan pedang, dan kemudian menendang kedua pergelangan tangannya agar pedang itu jatuh.

Sayangnya, tangan kanan Xiahou Dun masih kuat memegang podao itu. Aku langsung cepat tanggap. Aku memukul badannya beberapa kali sekencang mungkin, itu membuat pusat gravitasi tergeser dan akhirnya ia terjatuh ke belakang. Tidak mau ambil resiko, aku langsung menginjak pergelangan tangannya yang memegang podao itu dengan kaki kiriku.

"Dapat", ucapku sambil menodongkan mata pedang ke arah lehernya.

* * *

 **Beberapa menit yang lalu**

Sore hari itu terasa sedikit tenang dari beberapa hari belakangan ini. Banyak prajurit yang sedang beristirahat santai dari sebuah serangan yang dilancarkan oleh beberapa tentara Yuan Shao, teman kecil dari pemimpin tertinggi mereka. Para jenderal-jenderal tertinggi, termasuk sang _Hero of Chaos_ sendiri, berkumpul bersama untuk mendiskusikan strategi mereka untuk bisa selamat dari serangan ini dan sampai dengan aman ke Chang'an untuk menjemput Baginda Raja ke Xuchang.

"Tuan! Maaf saya mengganggu kegiatan tuan. Saya menemukan orang mencurigakan yang ada di bukit sebelah, dan saya pikir ia adalah seorang mata-mata musuh", tiba-tiba seorang prajurit datang, melapor kepada pemimpinnya sambil membawa seorang tawanan.

Cao Cao yang sedang berdiskusi dengan kedua sepupunya itu langsung mengamati tawanan yang dibicarakan. Hal pertama yang diperhatikan adalah postur tubuhnya yang terkesan kecil – karena tidak memiliki massa otot sama sekali. Selain itu, pakaian yang digunakan itu juga terlihat aneh.

"Bukti apa yang kau punya kalau orang ini adalah mata-mata?", Cao Cao bertanya untuk memastikan keputusan anak buahnya dalam mengecap orang lain sebagai mata-mata. "Pakaiannya yang menutupi seluruh tubuh itu sangat cocok digunakan untuk bersembunyi. Selain itu, orang ini tidak berkata segelintir kata pun saat saya menemukannya", jawab prajurit itu tegas.

Ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko jika benar pria ini adalah seorang mata-mata. Ia pun langsung membuat keputusan. "Kalau begitu, langsung kau eksekusi dia. Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan orang mencurigakan seperti dia bebas", perintahnya. "Baiklah, Lord Cao Cao", prajurit itu langsung membungkuk.

Setelah keputusan eksekusi dikeluarkan dari mulutnya, badan tawanan perang itu tidak bergeming – seakan-akan ia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Prajurit itu langsung menarik pria itu secara kasar, dan di situlah mereka bertatap mata.

Selama ia hidup, Cao Cao sudah banyak melihat berbagai macam mata saat menghadapi musuhnya. Ia bisa menebak suatu perasaan orang hanya dari tatapannya. Saat ini, seorang tawanan di depannya itu hanya memancarkan perasaan 'tersesat' dari kedua bola matanya.

"Mengde, apa kau yakin ingin mengeksekusinya?", Xiahou Yuan yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai angkat bicara. Cao Cao menoleh kepada sepupunya itu. "Entahlah. Pria itu terlihat mencurigakan, dan terlalu beresiko jika membiarkannya bebas saat kita tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya", jawab Cao Cao.

"Kelakuannya sekarang justru mencurigakan, Mengde. Ia baru saja menerima _death sentence_ darimu, tapi responnya tidak seperti orang pada biasanya", Xiahou Dun ikut menganalisis perilaku yang ditunjukkan oleh pria misterius itu.

Ketiga sosok ini mengamati eksekusinya dari kejauhan, dan tetap saja, respon yang diberikan oleh pria misterius itu tidak seperti orang pada umumnya. Akan tetapi pikiran itu langsung lenyap ketika pria itu sudah berlutut di atas altar. "Kurasa ia hanya putus asa sampai-sampai tidak bisa memberikan respon apa-apa", celetuk Cao Cao. Ia bersama Xiahou Yuan berbalik badan dan kembali mengerjakan berkas-berkas penting untuk melengkapi strateginya, sementara Xiahou Dun yang masih mencurigai pria itu tetap menyaksikan jalannya eksekusi.

Intuisinya benar, pria itu – entah bagaimana – melepaskan dirinya dari belenggu prajurit, menendang mereka, dan melarikan diri dari altar. Semua itu dilakukan dalam hitungan detik.

"Kejar dia!", Xiahou Dun spontan memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk mengejar pria misterius itu. Cao Cao dan Xiahou Yuan pun langsung menoleh. Sayangnya, pria itu telah memegang sebuah senjata yang membuat pelariannya makin mudah. Pria itu berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu keluar markas, sambil menangkis beberapa serangan yang diluncurkan oleh prajurit. Gerakan pria ini sangat luwes, mengalir bagaikan air. Merusak tombak dengan pedangnya pun bukan merupakan pekerjaan yang susah bagi pria ini.

Hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah cara laki-laki itu menghadapi dua anak buah yang sudah Xiahou Dun pilih sendiri. Li Dian dan Yue Jin bukanlah orang yang lemah, dan jika bisa menghadapi serangan mereka berdua atau bahkan bisa terlihat unggul dalam pertarungan itu, pasti laki-laki misterius itu bukanlah orang biasa. Bahkan Dian Wei yang merupakan seorang ksatria terbaik yang dimiliki pun tidak dapat menyentuh pria itu.

 _Cara bertarung yang unik,_ pikir Xiahou Dun.

Hal yang ia perhatikan juga adalah, ia tidak menggunakan pedangnya untuk melukai anak buahnya. "Dia memiliki kemampuan yang menarik", komentar Xiahou Dun saat sedang mengejar tawanan itu bersama Cao Cao dan Xiahou Yuan. Tanpa diduga, lari pria itu juga cepat sekali.

"Hei, sepertinya dia akan berguna bila masuk ke pasukan kita", usul Xiahou Yuan. Cao Cao menoleh ke arah sepupunya, perkataan itu menumbuhkan ide dalam pikirannya.

"Memang benar, kemampuannya sangat menarik. Namun kalau dia ingin masuk ke pasukan kita, ia harus kita pojokkan terlebih dahulu", ucap Cao Cao. Ia terpikir sebuah ide untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Baginya, terdapat dua alasan mengapa pria itu harus dipojokkan ; pertama, karena ia ingin melihat kemampuan pria itu dalam kondisi terdesak ; kedua, karena ia pikir pria itu pasti akan langsung melarikan diri jika langsung begitu saja tergabung dalam pasukannya.

"Kita harus membuat dia merasa bahwa dia berhutang nyawa kepada kita, agar dia tidak bisa mengkhianati kita", lanjut Cao Cao. Xiahou Yuan yang masih bingung akan ide sepupunya itu hanya memanggut-manggut saja, sementara Xiahou Dun tersenyum kecil akan ide licik itu.

"Miaocai, tembakkan anak panah ke arah pundaknya. Pergerakannya harus sedikit dibatasi", perintah Cao Cao kepada Xiahou Yuan. Sebagai pemanah handal dan sebagai pengikut yang setia, Xiahou Yuan langsung mematuhi perintah tersebut. Ia membidik pundak pria itu pelan-pelan, dan akhirnya melepaskan anak panahnya.

Anak panah itu tepat mendarat di tempat yang dituju, dan target langsung jatuh karenanya. Saat Cao Cao dan pasukannya mulai mendekatinya, pria itu langsung bangun. Ia berdiri, dan mencabut panah yang menancap di pundaknya. Pemandangan itu membuat ngilu, bahkan beberapa prajurit ikut mendesis kesakitan.

Pria itu sudah terkepung, dan banyak tombak sudah melingkari lehernya. Banyak prajurit juga yang menendang-nendang bagian kaki pria itu agar bisa berlutut di hadapan Cao Cao, namun ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Berlutut!", suara keras seorang prajurit membuat pria itu mendongak, dan spontan melihat ke arah Cao Cao. Cao Cao langsung melihat dalam-dalam matanya. Mata yang kini berwarna biru jernih itu, memancarkan hal misterius – sebuah hal yang tidak diketahui, namun ia bisa merasakan bahaya dari dalamnya.

Bulu kuduk Cao Cao sedikit berdiri. Mata pria ini sangat tajam, dan sangat dingin. Namun apa yang membuat ia bergidik adalah fakta bahwa pria ini malah tersenyum di saat orang-orang mengelilingi lehernya dengan tombak.

"Kau benar-benar mempunyai nyali karena masih bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini", Xiahou Dun membawa podaonya dan mengarahkannya ke leher pria itu. Cao Cao menghembuskan napas lega ketika ia melihat senyum pria itu sirna. "Menyerahlah, maka sepupuku akan mengampunimu", lanjut Xiahou Dun.

"Menyerah atau tidak, aku pasti akan mati juga", ucap pria itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara dari pria misterius itu. Cao Cao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan fokus kepada rencana awalnya.

"Sebenarnya, tergantung. Pemuda yang memiliki bakat sepertimu sayang sekali jika disia-siakan", ucapnya. Cao Cao memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan. Ia bisa melihat bahwa pria ini merasa lega terhadap _sesuatu_.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk melakukan pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan tangan kananku ini. Jika kau bisa bertahan satu menit melawannya, maka kau sudah membuktikan bahwa bakatmu itu bisa berguna bagi pasukanku. Jika kau tidak bisa, aku akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak membutuhkan orang yang tak berguna", perintahnya. Rencananya berjalan mulus, dan sedikit lagi tujuan akhirnya mungkin akan tercapai.

Tombak-tombak yang ada di leher pria itu langsung ditarik, dan prajurit-prajurit yang mengepung langsung mundur. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Xiahou Dun juga langsung berdiri. Ia meluncurkan serangan pertama dan berhasil melukai pria itu.

Pertarungan heboh tidak terelakkan. Sebagai petarung sejati, Xiahou Dun terlihat sangat lihai dalam menghadapi lawannya. Ia banyak melakukan serangan yang sukses melukai musuhnya, sementara pria itu hanya bisa menghindari serangan tiap serangan. Pria itu terlihat kewalahan menghadapi Xiahou Dun, sampai pada saat di mana ia melakukan suatu gerakan.

Ia menendang pergelangan tangan Xiahou Dun, membuatnya kehilangan momentum serangan. Tidak membuang-buang waktu, pria itu langsung memukul tubuh Xiahou Dun secara keras dan membuatnya jatuh. Ia lalu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menginjak kaki Xiahou Dun agar tidak dapat menyerang lagi, dan menodongkan senjatanya ke arah lehernya.

* * *

"Dapat", ucap pria itu dengan sebuah senyuman licik di wajahnya.

Cao Cao sedikit salah perhitungan, karena sepertinya pria ini memiliki kemampuan yang jauh lebih menarik dari yang dia duga. Namun ia sadar, kesalahan perhitungan ini justru akan menimbulkan keuntungan besar baginya.

Baru saja beberapa detik pandanganku teralihkan, tangan yang kuinjak itu langsung menarik kaki kiriku secara paksa – membuatku jatuh terlentang. Xiahou Dun langsung bangkit dari posisinya, dan menodongkan podao ke arah leherku.

Aku meremehkan pria ini.

"Badanmu ringan sekali", komentar Xiahou Dun sambil tetap menodongkan senjatanya ke arahku. Aku sedikit mendengus saat mendengarnya. _Apa yang kau harapkan dari fisik seorang anak berumur 15 tahun?_ , pikirku.

Namun semua pikiranku sekarang sudah sirna. Aku kalah dari tawaran duel ini, dan aku yakin pasti Cao Cao akan membunuhku juga. Aku melihat langit biru di atasku. Aku menarik napas panjang, merilekskan badanku dalam posisi telentang yang anehnya nyaman ini.

Aku kalah telak dalam pertarungan ini. "Bunuh aku sekarang. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi", ucapku sambil tersenyum pasrah. Aku menarik tudung untuk lebih menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Tidak, hentikan semua ini", Cao Cao menghentikan pertarungannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Xiahou Dun langsung menarik senjatanya dan menyimpannya kembali. Dalam posisi telentang, aku bisa melihat wajah Cao Cao yang jelas di atasku. Ia tersenyum, dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

Aku meraih tangannya, dan dia menarikku sampai bisa berdiri. "Xiahou Dun benar, badanmu ringan sekali", komentarnya.

Aku berdiri di depan Cao Cao – yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, namun tetap saja membuktikan bahwa diriku ini pendek. Ia menatap langsung ke mataku, maka aku juga melakukan hal sebaliknya. Walaupun dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak ingin terlihat goyah.

"Bergabunglah dengan pasukanku", ucapnya tegas dan lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Tentunya, perkataan ia sedikit mengagetkanku. Bagian dari diriku berpikir bahwa Cao Cao merupakan orang yang baik, karena itu ia membiarkanku hidup. Ia bisa membunuhku kapan saja, namun ia tidak melakukannya.

Aku merasa berhutang budi kepadanya. Aku tersenyum kecil, dan akhirnya memberikan jawabanku. "Sebuah kehormatan bagiku jika bisa bergabung dengan pasukanmu, _Tuan_ ", dengan sedikit membungkuk, aku juga memberikan suara yang tidak kalah tegasnya.

"Pemuda sepertimu pasti akan sangat membantu kami", ujar Cao Cao. "Siapa namamu?" Aku terdiam. Aku harus cepat-cepat memikirkan sebuah nama baru yang terdengar seperti nama laki-laki pada zaman ini. Cao Cao mulai memperhatikan keheningan panjang ini, dan aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ni Xun"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Ni Xun, kenapa lo harus masuk ke Wei? Sadarlah Ni Xun, Wei itu berbahaya *weeps*. Oh well, let's just see how she survive these whole absurd things. In case you've forgotten, Ni Xun is a **she** *winks*.

* * *

 **Axoire**


	3. Chapter 2

**Special shoutout kepada vinochang sebagai reviewer pertama yang membuat daku semangat (?). Masalah gendernya Ni Xun atau nasibnya di dalam Wei, nanti juga pasti tau kok kalo baca terus ceritanya, muehehehehe *winks*.**

 **Makasih juga untuk minna yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita daku ini. Daku sangat terharu, lho.**

 **Okay enough talking, onward!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

* * *

 **Reason  
**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Semenjak Cao Cao, atau lebih tepatnya, _Tuan_ Cao Cao menerimaku di dalam kemah ini, sepertinya banyak bawahannya yang ingin membalaskan dendam mereka terhadapku karena sudah mencelakakan mereka. Aku tidak pernah lupa tatapan Li Dian dan Yue Jin terhadapku, rasanya mereka seperti ingin menghantamku dengan batu karena sudah merusak atribut kesayangan mereka. Awalnya aku sedikit merasa takut, namun bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku terintimidasi oleh orang-orang sini. Aku hanya akan menutup tudungku, berdiam diri atau mungkin memberikan senyuman kepada mereka, seperti yang sudah sering kulakukan.

"Hei, Ni Xun", Xiahou Yuan memanggil nama seseorang saat aku lewat di depannya. "Ni Xun", ia memanggil nama itu lagi. Pada detik itu juga, aku langsung menyahut panggilannya. _Aku harus membiasakan diriku dengan nama ini_ , ucapku dalam hati sambil cengengesan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?", tanya Yuan kepadaku. Nadanya tidak terdengar marah karena keteledoranku tidak menjawabnya, tetapi terdengar seperti sedang mencemaskanku. "Maaf Yua- maksudku, Tuan Xiahou Yuan. Aku sedang banyak pikiran", aku menggigit bibirku karena sudah keceplosan menyebutkan nama tuanku tanpa gelar.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilku Yuan kalau kau mau", ia tertawa sambil tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Aku pun menghembuskan napas lega. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan lukamu itu?", ia mencemaskan kondisi badanku yang penuh luka-luka. Terang saja, ia sendiri juga menjadi salah satu _penyumbang_ luka di badanku ini, bahkan merupakan sebuah luka paling fatal yang pernah kuterima. Kapan lagi sebuah panah bisa mendarat di pundakku secara tepat? Kurasa tidak akan pernah.

Namun jika dia peduli dengan kondisi badanku, walaupun dulunya aku ini adalah orang yang mencurigakan, menunjukkan bahwa Yuan ini sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, jika diolesi obat sepertinya akan pulih", ucapku. _Yah, walaupun itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama_ , tambahku dalam hati. Dari semua tempat dan waktu, kenapa aku harus dikirim ke masa di mana obat merah dan _painkillers_ bahkan belum ditemukan? Luka-luka yang kudapatkan dari 'pertarungan' barusan kian lama makin terasa perihnya. Sepertinya hampir semua bagian badanku tidak luput dari serangan, kecuali wajahku – untungnya.

"Aku bisa memanggil ahli obat untuk mengobati lukamu jika kau mau", tawar Yuan. Aku ingin sekali mengangguk, namun pikiranku berteriak bahwa aku harus menolaknya. Jika ada orang yang tahu bahwa aku ini adalah perempuan, maka tamatlah riwayatku. "Aku sangat menghargai tawaranmu, tapi aku ingin mencoba merawat diriku sendiri", aku menolak tawarannya dengan sehalus mungkin. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya yang sudah begitu baik terhadapku, namun apa boleh buat, rahasia kewanitaanku ini hanya boleh diketahui oleh diriku seorang.

"Kalau boleh, aku hanya minta obatnya saja", pintaku. Xiahou Yuan mengangguk, kemudian membawaku ke salah satu tenda besar. Tenda itu dipenuhi oleh prajurit-prajurit dengan perban, tak jarang pula aku melihat ada yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam perban itu. Badanku langsung bergidik hanya karena membayangkannya.

Yuan memintaku untuk menunggu karena ia ingin memperoleh obatnya sendiri. Aku pun duduk di atas meja kayu, dan terdiam.

"Gaya bertarungmu bagus", sapa seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku. Aku mendongak ke atas, mencoba melihat si pembicara. Kesan pertama yang kudapat dari orang ini adalah ketampanan yang dipancarkan, dan warna rambutnya yang jarang. "Terima kasih, tapi sebenarnya yang tadi kulakukan hanyalah melarikan diri", ucapku. Memang benar, duel satu-satunya di mana aku tidak memiliki niat untuk melarikan diri hanyalah saat duel terakhir, saat Cao Cao menyuruhku bertarung dengan Xiahou Dun.

"Menurutku tindakanmu itu tepat. Kau menyebutnya 'melarikan diri', sementara kami menyebutnya sebagai sebuah 'strategi'. Kau mengerti bahwa kau tidak akan bisa memenangkan sebuah pertarungan yang murni berdasarkan kekuatan, jadi kau menggunakan kecepatan dengan melumpuhkan pergerakan lawanmu", ujarnya. "Gaya bertarungmu juga unik. Hanya dengan melihat saja aku bisa berasumsi bahwa kau adalah orang yang cerdik", lanjutnya. Dia dapat dengan tepat menganalisis setiap aksi yang kulakukan, sebenarnya siapa pria ini?

"Apa yang Tuan bicarakan memang benar adanya. Orang dengan badan kecil dan kurus sepertiku harus memiliki cara bertarung yang berbeda jika ingin selamat dari peperangan yang kejam ini", ucapku. Sebenarnya setengahnya bohong, karena aku menggunakan cara-cara licik untuk menghindari pertarungannya, layaknya saat aku melawan Li Dian dan Yue Jin, serta saat melawan Dian Wei. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku tidak benar-benar berduel dengan mereka, aku hanya _melarikan diri_.

"Hei Ni Xun! Guo Jia!", Xiahou Yuan yang sekarang sedang membawa tempat kecil berisi obat berjalan ke arahku. Atas panggilan namanya, aku langsung menyadari bahwa pria tampan di sampingku ini adalah Guo Jia. Seperti yang Legenda katakan, daya pikirnya sangat tajam, dan ketampanannya sangat mengalihkan dunia kebanyakan gadis gadis yang ada di seluruh dataran Tiongkok ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya orang seperti Guo Jia yang tampan dan pintar pasti akan diperebutkan untuk dijadikan kekasih. Namun entah kenapa aku tidak tertarik. Pada awalnya pandanganku memang teralihkan karena wajah tampannya, tapi sebatas itu saja.

 _I don't believe in things such as Love, after all. There are only Lust and Logic_ (Lagipula aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya Cinta. Di dunia ini hanya ada Nafsu dan Logika).

"Terima kasih banyak", aku menerima sebotol – atau tempat, aku tidak tahu pada zaman ini mereka menyebut benda ini apa – obat yang wajib dioleskan di kulit yang terluka. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa obat ini tidak terasa perih, karena aku pasti akan langsung mendesis karenanya. Selain obat itu, Yuan juga memberikanku sepucuk surat.

"Sepupuku menyuruhku untuk memberikanmu ini", aku langsung membuka surat itu. Tulisan Mandarin yang ribet nan rumit itu langsung menyambutku. Aku hanya senyam-senyum ketika surat itu telah terbuka. "Kenapa? Bacalah surat itu", Yuan yang melihat responku langsung menyuruhku untuk membaca. Aku melihat ke arah Guo Jia, dan dia juga memberikan respon yang sama.

"Aku... tidak bisa membaca", aku memberikan senyuman terbesarku kepada Xiahou Yuan dan Guo Jia. "Kau serius?", Yuan mengedip-kedipkan matanya berkali-kali karena tidak percaya. Sambil tetap tersenyum bodoh, aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan memberikan surat itu kepadanya. Sebelum Guo Jia dan Xiahou Yuan mengubah persepsi mereka tentangku, aku langsung memberitahu dia sesuatu, "Aku menerima pendidikan yang berbeda di tempat kelahiranku", ucapku setengah berbohong. Mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

 _Lagipula aku bisa mengerti bahasa Mandarin juga karena pria berbaju hitam itu,_ gumamku dalam hati. Di satu sisi aku berterima kasih padanya, namun di sisi lain aku sangat kesal karena ia memberi kemampuan berbahasa setengah-setengah – layaknya orang yang gak niat ngasih kemampuan. Aku bisa mengerti bahasa Mandarin, tapi aku tidak bisa membaca sama sekali.

"Di sini tertulis bahwa, sepupuku – Cao Cao – memintamu untuk membantunya mengamankan Paduka Raja dari Chang'an ke Xuchang. Artinya, kau akan ikut bertarung bersama kami", terang Yuan. Aku menyimak tiap kata demi kata sambil menggigit jari telunjukku. Sang _Hero of Chaos_ yang serba bisa menginginkan aku untuk ikut dalam peperangan. Jujur saja, aku ingin membantunya karena aku berhutang kepadanya. Namun aku tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi dalam peperangan ini.

Tapi menolak sebuah permintaan langsung sepertinya sama saja bunuh diri. Mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya. "Sebuah kehormatan bagiku jika bisa ikut", aku sedikit membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bersiap-siap. Esok hari, pada pagi buta, kita semua sudah harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke Chang'an", jelas Guo Jia. Saat aku ingin pamit keluar tenda, Yuan menghentikanku. Ia bilang bahwa aku butuh sebuah baju zirah – armor – yang bisa melindungi seluruh tubuhku. "Dengan bajumu yang sekarang, aku khawatir kau hanya akan menambah koleksi lukamu saja", ujar Yuan.

"Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengantarkan armor itu kepadamu, lalu setelah itu pergilah ke Xiahou Dun, ia ingin melihat kemampuanmu lebih jauh", jelasnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu, aku meminta Yuan untuk membawakan armor dan pakaian yang memiliki sebuah tudung di kepalanya, karena beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kusebutkan. Yuan menghormati permintaanku dengan tidak menanyakan detail-detailnya. Aku berterima kasih kepadanya, dan langsung berjalan keluar menuju tendaku.

Saat memasuki tenda yang dikhususkan untukku, aku menyadari betapa sederhananya ruangan yang dibalut kain ini. Bahkan tidak ada cermin yang bisa kugunakan untuk melihat luka-luka di tubuhku secara keseluruhan, hanya ada sebuah ember berisi air yang hanya bisa kugunakan untuk melihat pantulan wajahku.

Untungnya, tidak ada yang mencurigaiku sebagai perempuan. Mungkin karena struktur mukaku yang tidak terlalu feminin untuk seorang wanita, suaraku yang serak dan terlampau berat, serta tinggi badanku yang jauh di atas rata-rata – hampir 170 cm – jika dibandingkan dengan perempuan-perempuan seumuranku di zaman ini. Ya, dahulu aku pernah mendapat julukan 'anak tiang' karena badanku yang menjulang tinggi meskipun masih muda, tapi sekarang aku bersyukur karena aku merupakan anak tiang.

Perawakan tomboy yang kuadopsi saat aku berumur 15 tahun menyelamatkanku.

Aku duduk di atas kasur lipat, dan mengoleskan obat itu ke luka-luka sayat yang ada di tangan dan kaki. Untuk luka yang ada di badan, aku harus berada dalam posisi berdiri dan jaket yang kukenakan harus dilepas. Aku bangun dari dudukku, dan membuka reseleting jaket. Khawatir karena ada yang tiba-tiba masuk, aku pun mengoles obatnya dari bawah kaos. Aku sedikit mendesis di saat obat itu menyentuh luka panah yang ada di pundak kiriku. Rasanya perih, seperti luka yang ditetesi air lemon.

Suara kain tenda yang terlempar mengagetkanku, aku pun tergopoh-gopoh langsung mereseleting kembali jaketku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat bahwa orang suruhan Yuan yang ditugaskan untuk membawa armor kepadaku adalah Xiahou Dun. Dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa dimintai tolong, kenapa harus orang yang paling kutakuti yang datang ke sini?

Dia menatap ke arahku sambil menunduk – karena tinggi badannya JAUH di atasku – dan tidak bergeming. Ternyata aku sedang tidak memakai tudungku. Aku langsung panik dan menarik tudungnya untuk menutupi rambut dan sebagian besar wajahku. _Gawat_.

"Jadi karena itu kau meminta armor dan pakaian yang ada tutup kepalanya?", komentarnya. Seluruh badanku langsung tegang. Suasana tenda ini juga langsung hening. _Aaaaaand.. This is so awkward_. "Aku... takut dikucilkan karena warna rambut dan mataku yang berbeda", ucapku berbohong.

Xiahou Dun tidak merespon apa-apa, ia langsung melempar armor yang akan kugunakan itu. "Kau pikir orang di sini ada yang peduli dengan penampilan? Lihatlah Guo Jia, dia santai-santai saja", ia langsung berbalik badan. "Cepatlah gunakan armor itu dan keluar. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu", ucapnya tegas sambil berjalan keluar tenda.

Aku sempat melongo sebentar, memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku ini seorang perempuan meskipun tudungku di lepas. Aku langsung menghembuskan napas lega, lalu kaki-kakiku langsung terasa lemas. Untuk kali ini aku sangat beruntung, tapi di lain waktu, aku harus lebih waspada. Aku melepas baju yang kukenakan dan berniat menaruhnya di dalam tas serut yang kubawa. Saat membuka tas serut, aku baru menyadari isinya ; sebuah buku, buku tulis, tempat pensil, dan sapu tangan. Aku tidak bisa mengingat benda-benda apa itu, karena sebagian besar ingatanku samar-samar.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pikiranku. Saat ini ada orang yang menungguku di luar, aku tidak ingin membuat _orang menyeramkan itu_ marah. Aku langsung mengganti pakaianku dengan armor yang sudah dibawakan, dan mengenakan sepatu yang kebetulan ada di dalam tenda. Sebelum keluar tenda, tidak lupa juga aku menaruh obat salep di dalam tas itu.

 _Oke, mungkin ini aneh, tapi seriusan nih semua atribut warnanya ungu gini?,_ pikirku dalam hati. Benar-benar warna yang _jantan_.

Aku keluar tenda dan berjalan ke suatu lokasi yang dikhususkan sebagai tempat latihan. Saat aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat latihan itu, sudah banyak para petinggi perang pengikut Cao Cao yang sedang berlatih. Aku tengok kanan-kiri dan sedikit kagum karenanya. Banyak prajurit-prajurit dengan lihainya menggunakan senjata mereka, dan memamerkan sedikit skill yang mereka punyai.

"Hei", seseorang yang tidak pernah kulihat tiba-tiba menyapaku. Aku langsung menyapanya balik. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Tuan Cao Cao memintamu untuk ikut dalam pasukannya", lanjutnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti", balasku.

"Aku tidak mempercayai kau yang muncul tiba-tiba, lalu mengabdi kepada Tuanku. Orang sepertimu hanya akan membahayakan nyawa Tuan dan prajurit yang ada di sini", ujar pria itu. Aku tertegun karena omongannya, sampai-sampai menoleh ke arah pembicara. Aku baru menyadari bahwa pria ini adalah Yu Jin, aku mengenal dia sebagai orang yang sangat serius, _strict_ , dan dingin. Dilihat dari kelakuannya, dia tidak terlalu menyetujui keberadaanku di sini.

Di saat orang yang serius mencurigaimu, itulah saat di mana kau akan merasa diawasi.

Tak lama kemudian, Xiahou Dun memanggilku. Ia memberiku pengarahan singkat mengenai pasukan di sini, dan orang-orang di dalamnya. Ia juga harus melihat kemampuanku karena ia memiliki tanggung jawab dalam melatih pasukan yang ada di bawah naungan Cao Cao.

"Di mana senjatamu?", tanyanya. Aku melihat sekitar dan menaikkan pundakku – sebuah gestur yang menandakan ketidaktahuanku. "Aku sedang tidak memiliki senjata apapun".

"Prajurit macam apa yang tidak mempunyai senjata", tanya pria yang dijuluki prajurit bermata satu itu – _fortunately he still has both eyes_. "Maafkan aku Tuan, tetapi sepertinya senjataku telah hilang di suatu tempat", ucapku berbohong. _Oh I am sorry, I do not possess any weapons because it is forbidden in a place where I come from_ , ucapku sebal dalam hati.

"Senjata apa yang biasanya kau gunakan?", lanjutnya. Aku menjawab bahwa pedang merupakan senjata yang terasa paling nyaman bila kugunakan, walaupun aku tidak pernah benar-benar menggunakan pedang asli sebelumnya. Begitu mendengar jawabanku, Xiahou Dun langsung melemparkan senjata besar miliknya itu ke arahku. "Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk sekarang". Aku menangkap senjata itu dan hampir menjatuhkannya. Percayalah, senjata ini lebih berat dari tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang kugunakan untuk persiapan ujian masuk kuliah.

Aku sangat sangat sangat berusaha dalam menggunakan pedang itu. Mengayunkannya saja sudah susah, apalagi dengan luka yang kupunya di pundakku ini.

Yu Jin berdiri di depanku dengan senjata di tangannya. Saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa Xiahou Dun ingin mengetes kemampuanku dengan Yu Jin sebagai perantaranya. Aku langsung menelan ludah. Yu Jin adalah salah satu dari _Five Tigers of Wei_ , aku butuh mukjizat untuk bisa mengalahkannya.

Kami berdua berdiri berhadapan, dan dalam satu aba-aba Yu Jin langsung menyerangku. Semua terlihat sangat cepat, dan tiba tiba aku sudah terlentang melihat langit biru dengan senjata Yu Jin diarahkan kepadaku. Podao yang kupegang pun tidak sempat kugunakan, dan sekarang pedang itu sudah sangat jauh dari raihan tanganku. Aku kalah telak.

"Tekadmu sebagai seorang prajurit lemah. Apa kau yakin orang rendahan sepertimu bisa mengabdi kepada Tuanku?", ucapnya. Ugh, aku tidak menyukai dia dan omongannya tentang pengabdian. Seakan-akan ia mengetahui diriku. Aku sangat benci orang yang mempertanyai kepribadianku; _simply because I don't know about it either_ (karena sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu).

"Apa alasanmu berada di sini?", tanyanya.

 _Okay, I really hate this guy_.

Aku menendang tangannya yang memegang senjata yang terarah ke leherku, namun sayangnya ia tidak melepas senjatanya. "Aku sudah melihat trikmu, itu tidak akan berguna terhadapku", komentarnya sambil tetap mengarahkan senjatanya ke batang tenggorokanku. Aku menggertakan gigiku dan memegang senjata trisulanya di bagian ujung. Aku memegangnya erat-erat, sambil menatap dingin pria yang telah menghinaku itu.

Dalam satu hentakan, aku menendang perut Yu Jin dan menahan pedang di saat yang bersamaan. Ia melepaskan senjatanya dan terlempar mundur, namun tanganku ikut berdarah karena tekanan yang diberikan. Aku bangkit dan berdiri.

"Kau tidak berhak menilai diriku", aku memegang senjata yang kini sedikit berlumuran darah di bagian ujungnya, dan mengarahkannya ke dia. "Kau tarik kata-katamu, atau aku yang akan mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari tubuhmu", geramku.

Aku berlari dan menyerangnya dengan senjata miliknya sendiri. Aku sangat kesal dengan semua perkataannya, sampai-sampai dadaku terasa sesak. Entahlah, mungkin aku kesal karena perkataannya itu benar. Aku hanyalah orang yang menggunakan cara-cara licik. Aku hanyalah seorang rendahan yang mengabdi kepada Cao Cao hanya karena aku tidak memiliki jalan lain untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Diriku ini sangat tidak berharga jika dibandingkan dengan prajurit-prajurit terhormat lainnya yang ada di sini.

Aku merasa sangat marah pada diriku sendiri, dan dengan _bego_ nya aku malah melempar senjatanya itu kembali ke dia. "Kenapa kau malah memberikan senjata ini kembali kepadaku?", tanyanya. "Itu senjatamu, 'kan?", ucapku sambil mengeluarkan tawa gugup. Jujur saja, ini adalah _moodbreaker moment_.

"Seorang prajurit tanpa senjata itu layaknya seperti harimau tanpa taring – tidak berdaya. Aku tidak mau melawan musuh yang tidak berdaya", ucapku spontan. Rupanya aku tidak sadar bahwa aku mengatakan hal ini sambil tersenyum licik. Wow, diriku pasti terlihat menyeramkan.

Aku menutup mataku dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. _Oke, oke, selain karena gue kesel sama diri gue sendiri, gue juga kesel sama orang-orang sebangsa Yu Jin yang engga ngasih gue kesempatan agar bisa dipercaya._

Aku perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap dingin mukanya. "Akan kuselesaikan ini dalam satu hitungan", ucapku sambil berjalan pelan-pelan ke arahnya. Mataku tidak kehilangan fokus terhadap dirinya. Yu Jin yang terlihat sedikit bingung dengan tingkahku pun langsung berlari ke arahku untuk menyerang. Detik itu juga aku menghindari serangannya, dan menendang kakinya agar dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berlutut. Aku menyiapkan kuda-kuda pada tanganku. Aku merentangkan tangan kananku, dan mengarahkan sikut bagian dalam ke leher miliknya.

"Satu", ucapku. Aku mendorong pria itu – membawa jatuh ia bersamaku. Inilah yang dinamakan Teknik Lariat, sebuah gerakan bergulat dari sekian banyak teknik bela diri yang kupelajari.

Refleks, aku langsung berdiri, sementara tanganku menahan Yu Jin untuk tetap berada di tanah. Aku menunduk, dan menatap tajam-tajam matanya. Aku memanfaatkan mata biru jernih milikku ini untuk membuat sebuah tatapan dingin dilengkapi dengan senyuman. "Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk berada di sini. Aku mengabdikan diriku kepada Tuan Cao Cao karena aku yakin dialah orang yang bisa mengakhiri zaman kekacauan ini. Aku tahu kemunculan diriku ini sangat misterius, tapi cobalah untuk percaya kepadaku", jelasku sambil menggenggam kerah baju yang dikenakan Yu Jin.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk percaya kepadamu jika kau mencekik orang itu, apalagi dengan senyuman dan tatapan menyeramkan itu", di tengah-tengah kondisi krisis ini, Li Dian terkekeh. Aku langsung melihat ke arah Li Dian, dan menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang memperhatikan pertarungan ini. Aku langsung melepas genggaman tanganku sambil spontan mengatakan maaf.

Yu Jin langsung berdiri di depanku dan melihat ke bawah – ke arahku. _Astaga dia ini tiang_. Hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan Yu Jin – yang sangat tidak kusangka – adalah dia menepuk pundakku lalu pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Lumayan juga", suara Xiahou Dun membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. "Tapi keahlianmu dalam bersenjata itu sangat sangat buruk", komentarnya sambil mengambil kembali podao yang telah kulempar jauh tadi.

 _Yah, kalo senjatanya segede gaban begitu juga siapa yang bisa pake? Lu doang kali_

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N :** Ganbatte Ni Xun, kamu pasti bisa melalui semua hal ini nak :') *melambai-lambaikan tangan dari kejauhan*.

* * *

 **Axoire**


	4. Chapter 3

**Special shoutouts kenapa Naryuu51 dan vinochang, you guys are the reason that i continue this story *sobs*. Untuk ngebales reviewnya vinochang, Ni Xun di masa nanti bakal punya temen deket, tapi masih agak lama (karena cerita ini pacenya bener-bener lambat). Untuk sekarang emang sih relationshipnya cuman deket sama yang 'tua-tua', tapi itu ada alasannya **(*￣▼￣)

 **Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, ini ceritanya deep jadi saya bikin segala situasi as real as possible, walaupun nanti ada yang ngawur juga sih ( ͡° ᴥ ͡°). Cerita ini juga tidak hanya menceritakan perang (walaupun intinya tentang perang), tapi ada kaya slice of lifenya sih.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

* * *

 **Reason  
**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Pertarungan tadi membuatku sedikit mendapat rasa hormat dari prajurit-prajurit yang ada di sini, karena mereka merasa aku ini juga memiliki 'sesuatu' yang patut dihormati. Lama kelamaan juga ada yang sedikit mengobrol denganku dan mulai mempercayai keberadaanku di sini, namun masih ada juga yang sengaja menjauh. Bahkan ada yang merasa takut kepadaku karena aku ini orang aneh yang bisa tersenyum di saat kondisi-kondisi kritis. Memang sih, aku ini adalah _orang asing_ yang tiba-tiba nongol dan bisa mengalahkan beberapa jendral tertinggi di dalam pasukan ini, tapi ayolah, aku ini manusia.

Namun saat orang-orang yang mempercayaiku mulai berdatangan, entah kenapa aku malah takut. Rasa kepercayaan ini suatu saat nanti pasti akan lenyap pada waktunya, karena keberadaanku di sini aslinya adalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Mereka percaya kepada seseorang bernama Ni Xun, bukan diriku.

Malam harinya, sebuah makan besar dilaksanakan di dalam tenda utama ; sebuah tenda yang dikhususkan untuk para jendral-jendral yang akan memimpin misi penyelamatan Baginda Raja di Chang'an. Ajaibnya, aku diundang untuk makan di situ walaupun statusku sebagai prajurit rendahan. Xiahou Yuan-lah yang mengundangku, orang itu memang baik. Tetapi makan dikelilingi oleh laki-laki, terutama para _ossan_ itu susah ya. Mereka banyak melahap makanan, sementara aku hanya makan sedikit sedikit – bukan karena tidak lapar, tapi karena aku belum membiasakan diri dengan _daging hewan buruan ini_. Rasanya sangat sangat sangat aneh, percayalah.

"Kenapa, Ni Xun? Kau harus makan banyak, supaya tubuh kecilmu itu bisa bertahan di medan perang", komentar Dian Wei yang ada di seberang meja. "Haha, terima kasih atas saranmu, tapi tidak. Aku mengandalkan kecepatan dalam bertarung, jadi aku harus mempertahankan berat tubuhku", jawabku sambil mengelap sisa nasi yang ada di mulut dan membereskan peralatan makan.

"Setidaknya makanlah lebih banyak, karena kau terlihat mungil. Maksudku, lihatlah Yue Jin. Dia itu berotot, yah meskipun pendek", komentar Li Dian yang ada di sebelah kiriku. "Oh, maaf, keceplosan", lanjut Li Dian.

Aku spontan langsung menutup mukaku dengan tudung, dan tertawa kecil. _HAHAHA PENDEK,_ bisikku dalam hati. Yue Jin terlihat tidak senang dengan ejekan Li Dian, dan mereka berdua langsung bercekcok mulut.

" **This is hilarious as hell** (Pertikaian mereka kocak dah)", spontan ucapku dari bawah tudung. Tanpa sadar ternyata orang-orang di sekelilingku langsung melihatku. "Kau bilang apa?", Yue Jin yang duduk di sebelah Dian Wei langsung menanyaiku. _Oh iya, di sini Bahasa Inggris bahkan belum dikenal._ "Uhh... Bukan apa-apa", ucapku sambil tersenyum _nervous_.

"Apa itu bahasa dari tempat kelahiranmu?", tanya Guo Jia penasaran. Pria ini memang benar-benar memiliki pikiran yang tajam, dan sepertinya akan menjadi berbahaya bagiku karena ia bisa menguak tentang jati diriku yang sebenarnya. "Tidak, itu bahasa yang kupelajari dari sekolah. Tempat kelahiranku bahasanya kurang lebih sama seperti di sini, tetapi logatnya sangat jauh berbeda", ujarku.

"Baiklah, aku punya dua pertanyaan. Apa itu 'Sekolah', dan bagaimana logat bahasa dari tempat kelahiranmu?", Yuan yang berada di samping Li Dian mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Bahkan Xiahou Dun dan Cao Cao juga ikut memperhatikan. Aku menggigit bibir. Semakin aku menjelaskan tentang diriku, semakin mudah mereka mengenali diriku, dan semakin cepat rahasiaku akan terbongkar.

"Err.. Sekolah itu adalah tempat di mana seorang guru bisa menurunkan ilmunya ke anak murid-muridnya. Sekolah memiliki suatu sistem yang sangat tertata dan teratur, jadi lebih mudah mengetahui apa yang akan dipelajari", jelasku. "Oh, kurang lebih sama dengan di sini", komentar Li Dian. Aku melihat ke dirinya dan tersenyum, _'sama' udelmu, ya kali dah sama._

"Kalau untuk logat dari tempat kelahiranku... Hmm.. Sebenarnya susah menjelaskannya kalau tidak ada contoh", jelasku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Oh, bagaimana kalau kuberi sebuah pertanyaan dan kau jawab dengan logatmu itu?", usul Guo Jia. Aku langsung mengangguk dan menyetujuinya.

"Bagaimana kesan saat bertarung dengan dua jendral teratas kami, Xiahou Dun dan Yu Jin?", tanya Guo Jia. "Nyesek...", dengan mantap aku langsung menjawabnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Guo Jia langsung mengernyitkan alisnya, sepertinya ini adalah sebuah kata asing dalam perbendaharaan kata miliknya. Ekspresi orang lain yang ikut menyimak pun tidak berbeda jauh.

"Nyesek itu apaan ya. Nyesek ya nyesek", jelasku spontan tanpa menyaring kata-katanya. Mereka tidak bergeming saat aku _nyerocos_. "Oh, sepertinya barusan aku memakai logatku secara tidak sengaja"

"Logatmu benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengerti ucapanmu", komentar Yuan. "Bisakah kau ulangi jawabannya? Namun kali ini dengan logat yang kami mengerti", pinta Xiahou Dun. Yak, sepertinya Xiahou Dun juga ingin mengetahui jawabannya karena pertanyaan ini menyangkut tentang dirinya.

Lagi-lagi aku menggigit bibir, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin mengucapkannya dalam bahasa yang dimengerti oleh mereka. Itu akan membuatku terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Err, entahlah. Susah dijelaskan dengan bahasa ini. Lagipula, kenapa kita malah membicarakan tentangku? Bagaimana dengan esok hari? Bukankah operasi esok hari lebih penting?", aku menopang dagu di atas meja makan.

"Esok hari memang penting, tapi penting juga untuk mengetahui identitas seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dan bisa mengalahkan beberapa jendral teratasku dengan mudah", Cao Cao angkat bicara. Pembicaraan ini sudah tidak terelakkan begitu Cao Cao mulai berbicara tentangku. "Tetapi kuyakin kau memiliki rahasia yang tidak bisa diketahui orang lain, jadi aku akan menghormati keputusanmu", lanjutnya.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega, "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Tuan Cao Cao".

Setelah makan malam yang sedikit canggung namun menyenangkan itu berakhir, para pelayan wanita segera membersihkan meja dan memberikan kami _sebuah minuman berwarna ungu_ yang kuyakin adalah anggur. Di saat orang-orang di sekitarku meminum itu dan mengobrol, aku memikirkan tentang diriku.

Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Sebenarnya apa tujuan keberadaanku di sini? Lalu, mengapa di sini? Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menumpuk di pikiranku, dan kuyakin tidak akan pernah hilang sebelum kutemukan jawabannya. Aku mengingat-ingat semua kejadian sebelum aku berada di sini, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku hanya bisa mengingat masa laluku saat berumur 15 tahun, dan ingatanku tentang cerita Romance of The Three Kingdom yang kuhapal dahulu karena obsesiku terhadap game Dynasty Warriors. Pada saat itu, aku sangat menyukai cerita itu, dan juga beberapa karakter yang sangat kuhormati. Namun seperti yang kubilang, ingatan semua hal dalam hidupku ini samar-samar.

Aku merasa seperti sebuah botol yang tumpah, makin lama ingatanku makin kabur. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, mencoba menarik kembali ingatanku.

Namun semakin lama, air mengalir deras dari sebuah botol yang tumpah.

 _Gawat, aku tidak ingat keluargaku_. Aku langsung mengucurkan keringat, dan tanganku juga langsung basah. Ini tidak mungkin, orang-orang yang justru paling penting bagiku malah tidak kukenal. Aku memegang kepalaku dan mencengkramnya. _Ayolah, masa ayah dan ibu sendiri ga tau sih?_ , ucapku dalam hati. Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin namun tetap saja; semakin kucoba, semakin tidak ada hasil.

"Hei Ni Xun, kau berkeringat sekali, mukamu juga merah", kata-kata dari Dian Wei membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata. "Apa... aku? Tidak... ini hanya.. keringat malam?", aku tertawa gugup. Kehilangan fokus membuatku ngelantur, sepertinya aku butuh air. Aku meraih gelas berisi air yang ada di sampingku, namun tiba-tiba pandanganku berbayang yang akhirnya membuatku menyenggol gelas itu dan terjatuh. Suara pecahan gelas tanah liat itu membuat tenda ini langsung sunyi. Para wanita pembantu langsung membereskan pecahan gelas yang berada di sampingku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang meraba-raba kepalaku, namun aku tidak bisa fokus melihat orangnya karena tertutupi oleh tudungku. "Kau demam, sepertinya karena infeksi dari luka-luka itu", ujar pria yang memegang kepalaku. "Aku tidak apa-apa", spontan aku langsung melepaskan tangan itu dari kepalaku. Aku bangkit dari kursi dan berniat berjalan ke luar tenda, namun pandanganku yang berbayang membuatku bertabrakan dengan wanita-wanita pembantu itu. Lututku langsung terasa lemas dan jalanku jadi sempoyongan.

"Kau jelas sakit, aku akan membawamu kembali ke tenda untuk beristirahat", pria tadi tiba tiba mengambil tanganku dan mengalungkan ke lehernya, menuntunku ke luar tenda. Awalnya aku enggan, namun jika kupikirkan lagi, aku butuh bantuannya, "Maaf merepotkan...".

Saat mulai keluar tenda dan disambut oleh suasana malam yang menenangkan, aku bisa sedikit melihat pria di sebelahku – Xiahou Yuan. Aku langsung tersentak, dan sepertinya Yuan juga merasakannya. "Kenapa?", tanyanya. "Ah, tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak mengira kalau Tuan yang akan menolongku", jawabku.

"Tentu saja. Kau sakit karena salahku juga, 'kan?", jawab dia sambil sedikit tertawa. _Jadi Yuan ini tipe orang yang bertanggung jawab, ya,_ pikirku. Kami berdua menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke tendaku, disinari oleh bulan purnama yang indah. Suasana seperti inilah yang paling kusuka, sayangnya, kondisiku sedang tidak mendukung.

Saat sampai di tendaku, Yuan melepaskan topangannya perlahan. Saat duduk di atas kasur lipat itu, aku mulai merasakan demamnya merambat di dalam tubuhku. Badanku terasa panas sekali, sampai-sampai aku ingin menanggalkan semua atribut-atribut ini termasuk jaket yang kukenakan. Untungnya aku masih sadar bahwa Yuan ada di sini.

"Dilihat dari kondisimu, sepertinya kau harus mundur dari operasi pada esok hari", ujar Yuan pelan. Aku langsung mendongak, melihat Yuan yang sedang berdiri di depanku. "Tidak, biarkan aku pergi. Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil, besok pasti sudah kembali seperti semula", ucapku sambil terengah-engah. Rupanya demam _terkutuk_ ini juga membuatku sesak napas.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri. Apa gunanya seorang prajurit jika tidak bisa berdiri pada kedua kakinya sendiri", Yuan menolak tegas keikutsertaanku pada esok hari. "Aku akan bilang sepupuku, ia pasti mengijinkannya", lanjutnya.

"Tidak, kumohon. Biarkan aku bertarung, biarkan aku membuktikan bahwa diriku pantas menjadi prajurit di bawah pimpinan Tuan Cao Cao", pintaku.

Pertarunganku dengan Yu Jin telah membuka mataku bahwa di luar sana masih ada orang yang belum mau mengakui keberadaanku. Mereka mencemoohku sebagai seorang misterius yang bernasib untung karena nyawaku diampuni oleh Tuan Cao Cao. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa mereka salah, aku ingin membuktikan bahwa keberadaanku di sini tidak sia sia.

Terlebih lagi, aku ingin mereka percaya kepadaku.

Sayang sekali, semesta tidak mendukungku. Yuan tetap menolak tegas kehadiranku dalam operasi besok. Namun aku tidak menyerah, aku tetap bersikeras untuk bernegosiasi dengannya. Aku juga perlahan-lahan berdiri untuk menunjukkan keseriusanku.

Hal yang tidak kuperhitungkan adalah, Yuan tiba-tiba mengambil pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke leherku. Wow, aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia membawa pedang. "Pergi ke peperangan dalam kondisi sakit sama saja dengan mati. Kalau kau bersikeras untuk bisa pergi besok, kita tidak usah menunggu keesokan hari, kau akan langsung kubunuh di sini", ucapnya sambil memberikan tatapan dingin. Aku menelan ludahku, kata-katanya merambat ke tubuhku layaknya seekor ular yang mempermainkan mangsanya.

"Kau harus ingat posisimu sebagai prajurit. Aku adalah pemimpinmu sekarang, kau harus menurutiku", Yuan menurunkan pedangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sarung pedang yang ada di punggungnya. Ia lalu berbalik arah dan perlahan-lahan berjalan keluar tenda, meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian.

" _Shit"_ , aku memukul tanah kencang-kencang, sambil menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat. Aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapat kepercayaan dari orang sekitarku, tapi kesempatan itu telah kuhancurkan. Padahal Yuan sudah sangat baik terhadapku, namun aku dengan bandelnya tetap memaksakan kehendakku terhadapnya. Aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri, aku kecewa terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku memang tidak berguna.

Bahkan di dunia ini pun aku tidak berguna.

Aku kembali mengingat tentang asal muasal mengapa aku berada di dunia ini, dan mengapa aku sampai bisa melupakan keluargaku. Namun karena demam yang kudapat, aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Aku meraih tas serutku, berniat mengambil obat salep namun pikiranku teralihkan ketika melihat sebuah buku tulis kecil di dalamnya. Buku tulis itu bersampul hitam, mirip sebuah diary, tapi tentunya itu bukan diary karena aku bukanlah orang seperti itu.

Aku membuka bukunya, dan tertulis jelas tulisan 'Wu', 'Wei', dan 'Shu' di halaman pertama. Aku mengingat-ingat buku itu, dan memang benar aku pernah menulisnya. Buku itu merupakan sebuah buku yang kudedikasikan karena obsesiku terhadap cerita Romance of The Three Kingdom yang sangat menginspirasi. Aku menulis banyak riwayat singkat berbagai macam karakter. Aku menulis banyak timeline yang terjadi. Pokoknya, buku kecil itu seperti ensiklopedia yang kutulis dahulu. Membaca buku itu halaman per halaman sedikit mengembalikan ingatanku pada saat aku berumur 15 tahun, dan betapa indahnya kehidupanku pada saat itu – _saat di mana ayah, ibu, dan kakakku masih dalam satu keluarga._

Aku juga menyadari betapa cintanya diriku kepada game Dynasty Warriors pada saat itu. Ketika membalik halaman-halaman itu, mataku tertuju kepada sebuah halaman. Halaman itu berwarna hitam dan tertulis dengan tinta putih, sangat berbeda dari halaman lainnya. Aku pun membaca halaman itu, namun apa yang tertulis di halaman itu membuatku gagal paham.

 ** _Stoic_** _is my inner core, but_ _ **Kindness**_ _surrounds it like a skin._

 ** _Pity_** _is what people often gives me, but a_ _ **Smile**_ _convinces them that I am okay._

"Buset, puitis banget", spontan langsung keluar dari mulutku. Aku garuk-garuk kepala untuk mengartikannya. Sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak mengerti artinya, hanya saja aku tidak mengerti makna di balik ini. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh diriku di masa itu? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, apapun maknanya, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan saat ini. Yang kuingat hanyalah, kata-kata bercetak tebal ini merupakan karakteristik utama dari empat orang yang berbeda, dan empat orang itulah orang-orang yang sangat kuhormati dalam zaman ini. Kalau boleh dibilang, aku sempat _jatuh hati_ kepada salah satu dari empat orang ini, namun entah yang mana.

Tapi yah, sekali lagi kubilang. Aku tidak percaya yang namanya cinta. Hal tersebut segera kukesampingkan karena halaman itu tidak terlalu penting untuk saat ini, jadi aku akan memikirkannya nanti.

Berkat buku itu, aku jadi tahu saat ini adalah tahun 196 di mana sang _Emperor_ meminta bantuan kepada Cao Cao dari Chang'an. Informasi ini sangat penting, karena di zaman ini, hanya aku lah yang mengetahui nasib orang-orang ini di masa depan.

Ide-ide langsung membanjiri pikiranku. Jika aku mengetahui masa depan, aku berarti bisa merubah zaman ini. Itu berarti aku bisa menjadi orang penting dan terkenal di seluruh daratan Tiongkok karena aku bisa 'meramal'.

Namun... hal itu kupikirkan sekali lagi. Jika aku bisa 'meramal', maka akan ada banyak orang yang mengincarku demi meraih kemenangan licik dalam era peperangan ini. Aku bergidik membayangkannya, dan niat itu pun langsung kuurungkan.

Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan bahwa aku hanya akan menjadi sebuah ksatria yang akan 'menduga-duga' sebuah kondisi di masa depan secara tepat. Aku akan mengharumkan namaku dengan cara itu pada zaman ini. Rencana pertamaku untuk membuat namaku terkenal seharusnya berada pada pertarungan esok hari, namun kondisi badanku tidak mendukung. Itulah satu-satunya kesempatanku, dan aku telah menghancurkannya. Dunia ini memang tidak pernah mendukungku setiap kali berbuat sesuatu.

Aku mulai menyadari bahwa mataku terasa berat, dan staminaku mulai turun. Aku pun menutup buku itu dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas serut. Awalnya aku juga ingin mengambil obat salep untuk mengobati luka-luka yang ada di tubuhku, namun aku berubah pikiran karena obat itu terasa perih. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencuci bersih lukanya dengan air yang ada di ember yang tersedia di dalam tenda.

Aku mengambil kain, membasahkan kainnya, dan membasuhnya ke badanku secara pelan-pelan. Warna merah mulai terlihat membekas di kain tersebut. Aku mendesis pelan ketika melihat darah-darah itu. Aku berpikir mungkin nyawaku berada dalam bahaya jika luka-luka itu tetap mengeluarkan darah, toh badanku juga sudah mulai terinfeksi. Tetapi aku masih berusaha tegar menghadapinya, mungkin saja ini hanya demam karena kecapekan dan aku akan pulih pada keesokan harinya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, aku membiarkan diriku dibawa oleh kegelapan.

* * *

Aku merasa melayang-layang di tengah kegelapan yang hampa. Rasanya seperti berada di luar angkasa, hanya saja yang kau lihat itu kegelapan yang tidak ada habisnya. Tidak ada atas dan bawah, tidak ada kiri dan kanan, tidak ada depan dan belakang. Semua pemandangan sama ; hitam pekat. Namun dalam kehampaan itu, aku merasa ada yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke suatu arah, dan di situlah ia menyambutku, seorang pria berjubah hitam.

"Bagaimana rasanya berada di dunia itu?", tanya-nya kepadaku. Aku tertegun, ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi denganku tanpa adanya perbuatan yang macam-macam. "Rasanya seperti berkali-kali menemui ajal dalam satu hari", jawabku lesu. "Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah ku bertanya?", ujarku. Pria itu kemudian mengangguk dan mempersilahkanku.

"Siapa kau, dengan lancangnya mengirimku ke dunia ini dan menghapus semua ingatan tentang keluargaku?", aku memberikan sebuah tatapan dingin. Ya, aku benar-benar ingin tahu identitas pria yang telah tega melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Pria itu kemudian mulai tertawa kecil, namun makin lama tawanya mulai membesar dan terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

"Dengan lancangnya? Berani sekali kau. Kau sendiri yang minta untuk dikirimkan ke dunia ini. Kau sendiri yang _dengan egoisnya_ memintaku untuk menghilangkan ingatan tentang keluargamu", tawanya langsung tergantikan oleh sebuah tatapan serius. Aku bisa melihat kedua buah bola matanya yang berwarna biru jernih seolah-olah langsung menatap ke jiwaku. Perkataannya membuatku tertegun. _Aku yang memintanya?_ , pikirku dalam hati. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Keluargaku adalah orang-orang yang paling kusayang, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan sekejam itu. Pria itu pasti sedang berbohong, aku yakin.

"Kau bilang aku berbohong? Kau mau bukti?", seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, pria itu mulai berbicara lagi. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan ruangan hampa ini segera berubah menjadi ruangan di dalam sebuah kapal pesiar, dan aku bisa melihat diriku yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut di pojokan ruangan itu. Diriku itu terlihat seperti sedang menangis, dan sangat merana. "Ukh...", kepalaku langsung terasa sakit, dan ruangan itu menghilang seketika.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku melihatnya?", ucapku sewot sambil terus memegangi kepalaku yang pusing. "Baru dikasih lihat segitu saja kepalamu sudah sakit, apalagi kalau kukasih secara keseluruhan", pria itu mendengus.

"Iya.. Benar juga sih, tapi 'kan penasaran jadinya", ucapku sambil mencibir. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau? Berpakaian hitam-hitam dari kepala sampe kaki, memangnya kau assassin apa?", omongan ngelantur keluar dari mulutku, dan ini membuatku menerima sebuah jitakan dari pria itu. "Dasar bocah, enggak bersyukur apa dapet kesempatan kedua", komentarnya.

"Aku ini seorang Dewa. Kau bisa memanggilku... hmm.. entahlah, aku tidak punya nama", lanjutnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dunia ini menjadi semakin aneh saja, namun sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa sampai ke titik di mana aku tidak histeris bertemu dengan seorang dewa yang mengirimku ke sini. Yah, meskipun aku juga tidak tahu dia sebenarnya siapa dan apa tujuan di balik semua tindakannya. "Aku tahu, kau bisa memanggilku Kuro".

"Kuro?", aku mengernyitkan alisku. _Seperti nama kucing saja_ , pikirku dalam hati. Berpenampilan hitam-hitam lalu menamai dirinya Kuro, benar-benar nama yang _mainstream_. Dia ini dewa yang tidak kreatif.

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada hal sangat penting yang ingin kubicarakan", ucapnya. Aku pun langsung memusatkan semua perhatianku kepadanya. "Ingatanmu akan keluargamu akan menghilang dalam dua tahap, dan kau mulai memasuki tahap pertama". _Oh ternyata hanya itu_.

"Kau tidak apa-apa dengan hal ini? Maksudku, kau kan tidak berasal dari dunia ini. Kehilangan ingatan keluarga seperti kehilangan sebuah identitas berharga, lho", tanya-nya sekali lagi. Aku menghembuskan napas perlahan dan menjawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Jika diriku yang dahulu adalah orang yang meminta untuk dikirim ke sini, ia pasti sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang". Kuro kemudian berjalan mendekatiku, "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau".

Setelah itu Kuro menceritakan tentang semua yang terjadi setelah aku membuat permintaan itu. Kapal pesiar yang kunaiki dahulu mengalami kecelakaan dan tenggelam, beberapa orang meninggal karenanya, termasuk beberapa kru kapal. Ia bercerita bahwa semua keluargaku baik-baik saja, namun ada satu hal yang membuatku terbelalak. "Kau mati tenggelam karena kecelakaan itu", ucapnya. Ternyata setelah Kuro mengabulkan permintaanku, ia mengambil jiwaku dan memindahkannya ke dunia ini, sementara badanku ia tinggalkan di dalam kapal. Badan tak bernyawa itulah yang dinyatakan meninggal.

"Karena jiwa membutuhkan wadah, aku memutuskan untuk membuat wadah baru dengan karakteristik dirimu saat masih berumur 15 tahun karena secara teknis wadah dirimu yang 17 tahun sudah hancur karena air. Lalu, karena suatu kejanggalan, tubuh yang sekarang kau pakai ini sangat responsif terhadap air", jelasnya. _Hah? Maksudnya?_

"Maksudnya yaa... Jika tubuhmu yang penuh luka itu terkena air, air akan merespon bentuk tubuhmu yang rusak itu untuk dikembalikan lagi ke bentuk semula. Dengan kata lain, kau mempunyai kekuatan menyembuhkan", lagi-lagi ia bersikap seperti bisa mengetahui isi pikiranku.

"Ironi sekali bukan? Kau mati karena air, tapi sekarang kau tertolong karena air"

Aku menelan ludah sambil memproses semua informasi ini. "Jadi intinya, aku sudah mati?", kataku sambil melotot. Kuro dengan mantap mengangguk, "Benar sekali"

* * *

"HAH..", aku tersentak bangun dan langsung duduk. Napasku terengah-engah, dan denyut jantungku tidak beraturan. Bagaimana tidak, seorang dewa berdiri di depanmu dan mengatakan bahwa kau ini sudah mati. Tapi orang logis manapun yang masih bisa merasakan detak jantung miliknya pasti akan bilang bahwa ia masih hidup. "Itu pasti mimpi, itu pasti mimpi"

Di satu sisi aku ingin sekali beranggapan itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang tidak masuk akal, namun di sisi lain, hal barusan itu nyata. Pertemuan tadi benar-benar menjelaskan akan keberadaanku di sini. Kau tahu lah, serasa seperti mendapat pencerahan.

"Kalau tadi itu nyata, berarti semua yang diucapkan Kuro itu benar", aku menduga-duga. Aku mengingat salah satu ucapannya bahwa aku bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan air. Jika aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya, maka tadi itu benar-benar asli. Aku berjalan ke ember yang airnya sedikit memerah karena telah kugunakan tadi.

Aku melihat tangan kananku yang terluka karena memegang senjata Yu Jin dengan paksa pada pertarungan siang hari ini. Aku langsung mencelupkan tanganku ke air, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. _Sepertinya tadi itu memang mimpi_ , aku menghela napas. Aku ingin menarik tanganku dari ember itu, namun tanganku terasa nyaman sekali di dalam sana. Rasanya dingin dan menenangkan sampai-sampai aku menutup mata menikmatinya. Ketika kusadari, ternyata tanganku dikelilingi oleh sinar cahaya berwarna biru – aku hampir terbelalak dibuatnya. Setelah sinar itu mulai meredup, aku menarik kembali tanganku. Sebuah telapak tangan yang mulus tanpa bekas luka menyambutku.

"Baiklah itu bukan mimpi", aku mengangguk. Kalau saja mentalku tidak kuat, pasti diriku sudah beberapa kali pingsan karena dihadapi berbagai macam situasi _aneh_ ini.

Kabar baiknya, aku bisa dengan mudah menyembuhkan luka di tubuhku. Kabar buruknya, itu berarti aku _memang_ sudah mati dan sekarang telah dilahirkan kembali. Tiba-tiba aku bergidik, _hal ini terasa menyeramkan_.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, untuk saat ini aku harus terfokus kepada prioritas utama dahulu – menyembuhkan semua luka di tubuhku. Saat ini demamku sudah turun, dan sepertinya menyembuhkan luka-luka ini tidak akan memakan banyak waktu. Aku pun mencelupkan kembali tanganku ke dalam air, dan saat tampak sinar cahaya itu barulah aku meletakkan tanganku di atas daerah yang terluka. Seperti yang diduga, semua lukaku bisa menghilang hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Terkecuali untuk bekas luka yang ada di pundakku karena luka panah itu dalam sekali. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa, karena rasanya seperti aku sudah ditandai oleh Yuan karena bekas luka ini.

Pikiranku yang masih berantakan membuatku tidak bisa kembali tidur, aku pun berjalan keluar tenda. Di luar suasana sangat sepi, sunyi, gelap, dan menenangkan. Bulan bercahaya dengan indahnya, menyinari malam yang mencekam ini. Suasana inilah yang paling kusukai, suasana di mana aku bisa menikmati alam tanpa ada manusia yang berkeliaran.

Saat aku melihat ada pria yang berdiri jauh di depanku, aku langsung berhenti. _Kenapa masih ada orang yang berkeliaran jam seginiiiiiiiiii, mengganggu saja_ , ucapku dalam hati. Aku mengamati pria itu dari kejauhan sambil mengernyitkan mataku karena tidak bisa menebak siapa pria itu. Pria itu kemudian mengangkat senjata besarnya dan ditaruh di atas lehernya. _Ah, pedang itu, gerakan itu, lalu tak lupa juga postur tubuh yang tinggi itu, pasti si dia_. Ya, benar, pria di depanku ini adalah Xiahou Dun.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Kata-kata di halaman hitam bertuliskan tinta putih itu bakal jadi pegangan buat cerita ini, jadi dierat bener-bener ya *smirks* ( **Stoic, Kindness, Pity, dan Smile** ).

Btw, ada yang bingung kenapa Ni Xun ketemu Xiahou Dun mulu? Atau mungkin udah bosen kali ya HAHAHA. Si _ossan_ itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang paling berpengaruh bagi Ni Xun, jadi relationship mereka ya gitu deh. ( **Spoiler :** inibukanromance,inibukanromance,inibukanromance *glares at the readers*)

Gapapa kan naro spoiler di sini, supaya ga ada salah paham aja sih ( ￣▽￣)

* * *

 **Axoire**


	5. Chapter 4

**Double chapter *sujud syukur sambil nangis bahagia* (º̩̩́⌣º̩̩̀ʃƪ)**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

* * *

 **Reason  
**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Aku berniat berbalik arah setelah melihat sosok orang itu, namun ternyata ia sudah menyadari hawa keberadaanku duluan. Untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman dan agar aku tidak dicurigai lagi, aku pun menghampirinya. Yah, dengan takut-takut sih.

"Kau masih bangun?", ucapnya dengan nada dingin. "Iya, aku sedang banyak pikiran dan itu membuatku bangun tengah malam", jawabku. Jujur saja, berduaan di malam hari dengan pria menakutkan ini benar benar membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Wajar saja, dalam sejarah samkok aslinya, Xiahou Dun terkenal karena sikapnya yang kaku.

 _Tunggu, kaku?_ , aku mengingat kata-kata itu, sepertinya aku pernah menulisnya dalam buku tulis hitam yang ada di dalam tas serutku.

 _Kaku... kaku... kaku..._ Aku menutup mataku sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakiku seraya mengingat-ingat.

 _KAKU!? **STOIC**!? DIA INI STOIC!? XIAHOU DUN ITU SANG 'STOIC' YANG ADA DI BUKU HITAMKU!?_ , aku berteriak dalam hati. Ini hal yang tidak mungkin, diriku di masa lalu bisa menghormati orang sekaku dan seseram ini? _WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME!? KENAPA SI OSSAN YANG SATU INI BISA JADI ORANG YANG GUE HORMATIN!?_

 _EMANG GAADA ORANG LAIN YANG BISA DIHORMATIN APA, WAHAI DIRIKU YANG BERUMUR 15 TAHUN!?_ , teriakku dalam hati.

"Kudengar dari Miaocai, kau tidak bisa ikut esok hari karena demammu itu. Sayang sekali, padahal Tuan Cao Cao ingin melihat bakatmu yang sesungguhnya dalam medan perang", ia berjalan ke arahku dan aku pelan-pelan menengok ke arahnya. _Ayolah, orang waras mana yang mau ngejadiin dia sebagai panutan._ _Tidak mungkin orang seseram ini bisa menjadi orang yang 'kuhormati'._

"Hei", dia menjentikkan jarinya di depan mukaku yang membuatku terhentak kaget. "Kau sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran, atau apa kau masih demam?", dia sedikit menunduk memperhatikanku. "Tidak, tidak, demamku sudah turun", aku segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. _Gawat, pikiran gue kacau._

Yah, mungkin aku harus meluruskan beberapa masalah sekarang. Pertama, dimulai dari masalah esok hari. Yuan tidak membolehkanku untuk ikut karena badanku demam, tapi sekarang demamku sudah turun dan tubuhku sudah pulih berkat kekuatan itu. Jadi seharusnya sudah tidak ada masalah lagi bukan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan.. Aku...", seharusnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu mudah, tapi lidahku tidak berkutik di depan orang menakutkan ini.

"Bicaralah secara tegas, kau seorang prajurit 'kan?", nasehatnya. _Hiii, seram_. _Orang ini benar-benar seram_. Meskipun begitu, aku harus menyampaikan satu hal yang benar-benar krusial.

"Ah, Tuan, izinkan aku bertarung pada esok hari", aku membungkuk kepadanya. Sekarang kondisi badanku sudah fit kembali, berarti aku sudah bisa ikut pada operasi besok. Aku sangat menginginkannya, karena membantu Cao Cao dalam operasi besok akan membuat namaku tenar di zaman ini.

"Aku akan mengizinkanmu dengan satu syarat ; jika kau bisa mengalahkanku seperti saat pertama kali kau berduel denganku. Jika kau bisa melakukan itu, membuktikan bahwa kau memang benar-benar sehat", ia mengangkat telunjuk jarinya. Aku menelan ludah, lagi-lagi sebuah duel. Sempat terjadi keheningan sebentar karena aku mencoba memikirkan pilihan terbaik untuk situasi ini.

"Aku akan melakukannya asal kita berduel dengan menggunakan tangan kosong", ujarku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menghadapi pedang besar itu untuk saat ini. Selain itu, aku juga ingin mengetes kemampuan bela diriku dalam menghadapi prajurit Cao Cao nomor satu

"Satu hal lagi, Tuan. Jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu, aku ingin memperoleh dua buah pedang untuk kugunakan saat esok hari".

"Baiklah, tidak masalah", Xiahou Dun langsung membuang senjatanya. Ia lalu membuat gestur tangan yang menandakan agar aku maju duluan menyerangnya. Ia juga memberikan sebuah senyuman yang merendahkan lawannya.

 _Heh, dasar ossan._

Aku menggertakan jari-jari yang ada di tanganku, dan melemaskan semua sendi-sendi yang ada di leherku. Aku memfokuskan pandanganku ke arah dia, dan menyiapkan sebuah kuda-kuda. Aku mengatur napasku dan membuat diriku serileks mungkin.

Angin malam tiba-tiba bertiup, dan menjatuhkan beberapa daun yang tergantung di pohon. Saat ada daun yang terbawa angin, dan mendarat di tengah-tengah kami berdua, itulah saat di mana aku mulai menyerang.

"Haah.. Haah..", napasku terasa sesak sekali. Aku terbatuk-batuk sampai tertunduk, dan keringatku mengalir sampai menetes dari dagu. Badanku terasa panas, tapi bukan karena demam, melainkan karena aktivitas dalam tubuhku yang sangat hektik. Angin malam menjalar di atas tubuhku, menyapu keringat-keringat itu sampai hilang, dan membuat kulitku terasa nyaman.

 _Mati gue, mati..._ , ucapku dalam hati sambil terengah-engah. Tak kusangka pertarungan ini akan sangat menguras tenaga. Rasanya benar-benar melelahkan, seperti disuruh lari marathon sama guru olahraga yang enggak pengertian akan kesehatan anak muridnya.

Aku menyeka keringatku di pipi, dan mendongak untuk melihat kondisi lawanku. Dia berdiri tegak tidak bergoyah, bahkan keringat pun hanya sedikit terlihat. _Buset, orang macam apa dia_.

"Tuan.. kau itu... orang macam apa...", ucapku sambil terengah-engah. Untuk urusan stamina sepertinya wanita sekuat apapun akan kalah dengan stamina seorang pria. Seharusnya staminaku ini cukup bagus karena aku sering melakukan lari 5 kilometer setiap paginya, namun kalo dibandingkan dengan _sang ossan_ di depanku ini, staminaku _sumpah_ kalah telak.

"Kau ingin menyerah?", ujarnya tanpa menghiraukan perkataanku. "Tidak, tidak, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk mengambil napas", aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil tebatuk-batuk. Kau tau rasanya kecapekan saat setelah melakukan aktivitas sampai terbatuk tak henti? Atau yang biasanya orang lain bilang, sampai _bengek_. Ya, itulah kondisiku sekarang. _Gue lagi_ _bengek_.

"Duel macam apa yang ada istirahatnya?", ucapnya sambil tertawa merendahkan. "Duel *uhuk* yang sedang kita lakukan? *uhuk-uhuk* Ayolah, badanku sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Tuan, lalu kekuatan Tuan juga jauh melampaui diriku *uhuk-uhuk*", ujarku sambil terbengek-bengek. Tidak biasanya staminaku cepat habis, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan tubuh ini.

"Kalau begitu mengapa tadi siang kau bisa mengalahkanku dan Yu Jin? Apakah itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan belaka?", Xiahou Dun mulai memancing emosiku. "Jadi sepupuku memintamu untuk menjadi bawahannya hanya karena sebuah keberuntungan?", lanjutnya.

Walaupun sedikit nyelekit, ada sedikit kebenaran dalam ucapannya. Mungkin aku ini hanya sedikit beruntung saat menghadapi mereka berdua siang tadi. Atau mungkin memang sudah sifat biologis di mana seorang manusia yang hidupnya tercekam, kondisi fisiknya akan sampai ke suatu titik puncak di mana ia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin. Entah yang mana yang benar, aku tidak tahu.

Tetapi satu hal yang kutahu, hanyalah, seharusnya pertarungan tangan kosong itu adalah keahlianku.

Menyadari fakta itu, aku pun terpukul. Aku harus lebih serius lagi dalam menghadapinya, atau aku tidak bisa menyebut diriku sebagai seorang yang 'ahli'. Aku menyeka keringat di daguku lagi, dan berdiri tegak. Aku merencanakan sebuah serangan berurutan, dan kuharap bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

"Tentu tidak, Tuan. Akan ku buktikan bahwa kemenanganku yang sudah berlalu itu adalah murni karena kemampuan", aku memberikannya sebuah senyuman 'tulus'. Oke, oke, bukan tulus, tapi lebih ke sebuah senyuman yang biasanya diberikan kalo udah kesel dan geregetan sama orang lain – sebuah senyuman paksa. "Aku akan mengakhiri ini dalam lima hitungan mundur", aku mengacungkan tanganku dengan kelima jari di atasnya.

Setelah mendengar ucapanku, Xiahou Dun menjadi lebih siaga dari sebelumnya. Aku menghela napas dan menutup mataku. _Semoga serangan ini berhasil._

"Lima...", aku spontan membuka mataku dan berlari kencang ke arahnya. Xiahou Dun yang melihatnya, langsung menerka-nerka serangan yang akan kuluncurkan selanjutnya – ia makin bersiaga dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Empat..", aku mengepalkan tangan kananku dan meninju Xiahou Dun sekuat-kuatnya, namun pria itu dapat dengan mudahnya memblok pukulan ini karena ia sudah memperkirakannya. "Seranganmu mudah sekali ditebak", komentarnya saat tangannya sedang menahan tinjuku. Aku tertawa kecil, sebenarnya inilah yang kuinginkan. Dia telah masuk ke jebakanku.

"Tiga..", kepalan tanganku yang ditahannya langsung kugerakkan seluwes mungkin untuk bisa berbalik menggenggam tangannya. Dalam satu hentakan, aku menarik tangannya kuat-kuat dan ia terdorong maju karena tarikan tanganku.

"Dua..", tangan kiriku yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa langsung mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di perutnya. Sayangnya serangan ini langsung diblok oleh tangan kanan Xiahou Dun. Aku langsung berpikir cepat karena jika lama-lama dalam kondisi ini – di mana kedua tanganku terkunci dan tidak bisa digunakan – maka akan gawat. Sepersekian detik berlalu, aku memutuskan untuk menendang perutnya dengan menggunakan lututku. Efeknya, Xiahou Dun otomatis tertunduk karena serangan ini.

"Sat- AAAARRGGHHH!", teriakku.

Saat ingin melancarkan serangan terakhir, tanpa diduga Xiahou Dun menghantamkan kepalanya ke jidatku. _Dengan sangat keras_. Tidak kuat menahan hantamannya, aku pun terjatuh ke belakang. "Anjir itu kepala apa beton...", aku spontan mengelus-elus jidatku sambil melihat lawanku yang masih berdiri.

Xiahou Dun yang tetap tidak bergeming setelah hantaman itu hanya melihatku terduduk di atas tanah. "Kau kalah", kata-katanya langsung membuatku makin bengek, _aku sudah kalah_. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke medan perang dengan tubuh selemah itu", ucapnya. "Entahlah, Tuan. Seharusnya tubuhku tidak selemah ini, aku merasa seperti semua energiku terkuras habis", gumamku sambil mencoba berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Energi yang terkuras habis? Itu dia kuncinya. Kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan diri benar-benar menghabiskan energi dari dalam tubuhku. Urgh, seharusnya tidak kugunakan sesembrono itu. _Ya, aku menghancurkan sebuah kesempatan lagi,_ gumamku. Haruskah aku menyerah? Atau mungkin aku bisa membujuknya dengan kata-kata? _Well, I need to try._

"Tuan, apakah orang sakit tidak diperbolehkan untuk bertarung, walaupun ia benar-benar bertekad untuk melakukannya?", tanyaku. Aku menatap Xiahou Dun dalam-dalam (you know lah, sambil mendongak) dengan harapan ia bisa mengubah pikirannya agar bisa mengikutsertakan diriku dalam operasi besok.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi seorang pria untuk menuju ke suatu medan perang. Namun dalam kasus ini, Tuan Cao Cao yang melarangnya. Ia tidak ingin aset berharga hilang begitu saja", ucapnya sambil membuang muka. "Sekarang kau beritahu, kenapa kau sangat sangat ingin ikut pergi, padahal kondisimu seperti itu?", lanjutnya tanpa menoleh ke hadapanku. _Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Cao Cao berpikir bahwa aku ini sebuah aset?_

"Kenapa Tuan Cao Cao berpikir bahwa aku ini adalah aset berharga?", aku tidak sengaja menaikkan suaraku di tengah kesunyian ini. Suaranya terdengar sangat kencang, dan aku langsung menutup mulut karenanya. Xiahou Dun lalu menengok, dan muka seramnya itu muncul lagi, "Jangan pernah menjawab pertanyaan dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi".

"Ah, maafkan Tuan. Keceplosan", aku spontan meminta maaf _lagi_.

"Kau terlalu banyak minta maaf", tegurnya. Memang benar sih, aku baru satu hari berada di sini dan sepertinya beribu-ribu kata maaf sudah keluar dari dalam mulutku. Mungkin dia – dan orang di sekitarku – sudah muak dengan kata 'maaf' yang tidak akan mengubah apapun itu. Xiahou Dun lalu menyuruhku untuk menjawab pertanyaan dia barusan.

"Pertarungan di Chang'an itu adalah kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan orang-orang sebagai seorang prajurit", aku menghela napas panjang sambil menatap kosong bulan purnama yang indah itu. "Heh, alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Kau membahayakan nyawamu hanya demi mendapatkan kepercayaan orang lain?", dia mencemooh ambisiku.

"Mungkin tidak masuk akal bagimu, Tuan, karena kau adalah orang yang mudah dipercaya", aku mengucapkannya tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari bulan yang indah itu. "Sementara diriku ini hanyalah sampah yang tidak berguna", aku tersenyum lesu sambil meninggalkannya.

Bulan purnama ini mengingatkanku akan suatu kejadian yang melibatkan Ibuku. Memang benar aku sudah lupa siapa ibuku, namun aku masih ingat betul bahwa ibuku adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui, dan mungkin saja ia juga tidak mau bertemu denganku. Saat itu adalah awal dari konflik kami berdua, di mana aku gagal meraih apa yang ia inginkan sementara kakak-kakakku mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Itulah saat di mana ibu tidak lagi percaya kepadaku dan mulai membanding-bandingkan diriku dengan mereka.

Ya, hanya karena perbedaan minat dan bakat membuat Ibuku tidak puas dengan diriku yang sebenarnya.

Tapi di hatiku yang terdalam, seorang ibu adalah seorang ibu. Ia tahu yang terbaik, dan karena itu aku berjuang untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya kembali. Bertahun-tahun aku mempelajari sesuatu yang tidak kusukai, bertahun-tahun aku berjuang sendirian menghadapinya. Lalu pada suatu malam aku berpikir dalam logika. Seberapa bencinya aku terhadap ibuku, ia tetaplah orang tua yang harus kuhormati. Ia tetaplah orang yang harus kubuat bahagia. Bahkan aku sempat ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya. Tapi yah.. Tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba, ia tetap menjadi dirinya – seorang ibu yang tidak pengertian.

 _Oke, oke, jangan ngelamun_.. Aku sedikit menampar kedua pipiku untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Terlarut dalam pikiran rumit saat malam-malam sunyi seperti ini benar-benar berbahaya, apalagi suasananya sangat gelap. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk tetap menikmati jalan malam ini supaya bisa sedikit menghilangkan beban pikiran, apalagi kalau ditemani dengan suara musik elok dan angin yang menyejukkan. Sayang sekali, aku tidak tahu alat-alat musik pada zaman ini. Mentok-mentok juga paling sebuah seruling bambu.

"Hachiiiii!", aku bersin di tengah keheningan. Mungkin karena angin malam, atau mungkin ada yang membicarakanku? Apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku langsung berjalan menuju tendaku untuk tidur kembali.

Aku merasa sangat lelah, dan aku langsung tepar begitu sampai di tendaku.

* * *

"Mengde, apa kita benar-benar tidak akan memberikannya kesempatan untuk esok?", ucap Xiahou Yuan khawatir. Ia mulai merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya dengan Ni Xun sore tadi. Mengapa tidak? Ni Xun terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika ingin ikut berperang, namun ketika demam itu menyerangnya, ia langsung menjadi tidak berdaya.

"Aku hanya ingin ia beristirahat. Karena keteledoranku atas kondisinya itulah yang membuat anak itu jatuh sakit", jelas Cao Cao. Dalam era peperangan ini, jendral-jendral dan pasukannya adalah harta berharga yang harus dia jaga. Ia harus memperhatikan semua hal dengan teliti jika ingin disebut sebagai seorang pemimpin yang baik.

Cao Cao dan Xiahou Yuan masih terbangun di malam yang sunyi ini. Sepertinya tidak ada yang namanya istirahat bagi mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas nyawa banyak orang. Selagi mengobrol tentang strategi untuk hari esok, Xiahou Dun tiba-tiba memasuki tenda. "Hei Yuanrang, darimana saja kau?", Yuan langsung menyapa dengan senangnya.

Xiahou Dun bercerita kepada kedua sepupunya itu bahwa dia baru saja bertemu dengan Ni Xun dalam kondisi yang – anehnya – sehat. Padahal saat makan malam itu dia terlihat sangat tidak berdaya, bahkan berdiri di atas kedua kakinya saja tidak bisa. Namun saat ia dengan cerianya menerima tantangan duel di tengah malam, mereka semua tahu, kondisi Ni Xun pasti sudah pulih kembali. "Ia juga sepertinya meledekku saat aku menghantam kepalanya, entahlah, dia menggunakan logatnya dan tidak bisa kutebak artinya", Xiahou Dun mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau menghantam kepalanya!? Kau menghantam kepala orang yang baru sembuh demam?", Yuan terkekeh sedikit karena ulah sepupunya ini. "Hei, asal kau tahu saja, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru sembuh sakit. Pukulan-pukulannya sangat keras, bahkan masih sedikit terasa sampai sekarang", ujar Xiahou Dun sambil melemaskan semua sendi-sendinya.

"Anak itu memang unik", Cao Cao berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, kalau dia bisa berduel dengan tangan kananku di tengah malam, berarti dia bisa menghadapi kondisi apa saja di medan perang nanti. Aku akan memperbolehkan dia untuk ikut", ujar dia tegas.

 _Serta, aku ingin melihat kemampuan sesungguhnya dalam berperang,_ pikir Cao Cao. Ni Xun memang orang unik yang tidak dapat diduga. Ia memiliki insting bahwa anak itu bisa menjadi kunci berakhirnya era kekacauan ini karena kecerdikannya dalam mengatasi suatu solusi. Anak itu memiliki pikiran yang susah ditebak, dan itu membuatnya bisa menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi seorang strategis perang yang handal.

Cao Cao harus membuat Ni Xun tunduk padanya.

* * *

Suara gendang yang memekakkan telinga langsung membangunkanku dari tidur. Aku tidak tahu apa arti dari gendang itu, tapi aku tahu bahwa itu bukan pertanda yang bagus. Aku melongo ke luar tenda dan memperhatikan bahwa prajurit-prajurit sudah berbaris rapi pada tempatnya. _Yak, alarm bangun pagi, tetap bukan pertanda bagus_ , gumamku dalam hati. Aku ingin ingin ingin sekali kembali tidur dalam selimut yang nyaman itu, tapi jika aku melakukannya, sepertinya bakal ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku. Saat aku bangun dan berjalan ke luar tenda, seorang prajurit menghampiriku sambil membawa dua buah pedang berukuran sedang. "Tuan Ni Xun", ucapnya sambil memberi hormat.

"Heh? Eh I-Iya...", selain karena prajurit itu memanggilku _Tuan,_ aku terkagok saat membalas hormatnya karena gestur hormat yang biasa kulakukan adalah dengan menaruh tangan kanan di atas alis sambil hormat ke bendera, bukan hormat yang melibatkan tangan kanan dikepal dan tangan kiri membungkusnya. "Tuan, ini adalah dua buah pedang yang diminta", ia menyerahkanku kedua pedang itu.

"Heh? Tapi aku tidak ingat kalau aku meminta pedang kepadamu", ucapku sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Tuan Cao Cao yang memberikannya, Tuan", jawabnya. Aku memanggut-manggut, lalu mengambil kedua pedang itu perlahan-lahan. Bobotnya sangat ringan dan bentuknya sedang-sedang saja, sangat cocok denganku yang lebih mementingkan kecepatan. "Tuan Cao Cao juga berharap Anda bisa langsung menemuinya setelah semua armor anda sudah digunakan", ucap prajurit itu lagi dan aku langsung mengiyakan setiap perkataannya. Setelah keperluannya selesai, prajurit itu menghilang dari pandanganku dengan penuh rasa hormat. Aku menatap kedua pedang yang sekarang berada dalam genggamanku dalam-dalam.

" _Okay, what the hell just happened_?", aku mengedip-kedipkan mataku. Aku ini benar-benar orang yang lemot dalam keadaan pagi buta seperti ini.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Ni Xun kalo pagi-pagi itu lemot yha, mirip kaya authornya (￣▼￣)

* * *

 **Axoire**


	6. Chapter 5

**Special shoutouts to Nivans erlangga, Lightning Shun, dan Arisato Yukito! Kalian membuat hari-hariku terasa semakin menyenangkan *burst in happy tears* Axoire sampai terharu ****(º̩̩́⌣º̩̩̀ʃƪ). Selain itu,** **Axoire sudah menetapkan jadwal update, dan cerita Reason ini update setiap minggunya pada hari Senin atau Selasa.**

 **Oh iya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakannya ya** **(*≧▽≦) *telat woo, udah tanggal 16 Ramadhan juga***

 **Anyway, selamat membaca!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

* * *

 **Reason  
**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Kau tahu perasaan saat apa yang kau inginkan tiba-tiba terwujud? Rasanya tuh satisfying banget, bener-bener membuat hati terasa lapang. Saat aku bertemu Cao Cao segera setelah bangun tidur – di mana otakku masih tidak berfungsi dengan baik karena bangun di pagi buta begini – dan membicarakan hal-hal yang terlihat penting, aku langsung melompat kegirangan sampai-sampai ditertawai oleh banyak orang yang berada di dekat situ. "Haha, dasar anak-anak", kira-kira seperti itulah ucapannya. Aku tidak peduli mereka mengataiku sebagai anak kecil, yang penting aku bisa melaksanakan misi kali ini.

Aku langsung mengepak barang-barangku yang berada di dalam tenda, dan menuju ke barisan depan bersama para jendral lainnya. Sebenarnya aku sedikit enggan jika ditempatkan di daerah depan, karena sedikit mencurigakan jika orang baru sepertiku langsung disejajarkan dengan para jendral yang sudah banyak berbakti kepada Tuan Cao Cao itu. Apalagi ini Cao Cao 'kan, dia terkenal karena selalu berlaku adil dan tidak pilih-pilih pada prajurit-prajurit barunya karena menurutnya semua orang itu harus mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

Dan jelas perlakuan ia kepadaku ini sangat berbeda.

Apakah ini jebakan?

Apakah mereka ingin menjadikanku tumbal?

Atau mereka hanya ingin melihat kemampuanku sebagai seorang prajurit?

Aku langsung tertawa kecil memikirkan hal itu, jika memang benar mereka ingin menjebakku dan menumbalkanku dengan menempatkanku di posisi depan, maka aku malah akan memanfaatkannya. Gunakanlah kelemahanmu sebagai kekuatanmu, itu yang selalu diucapkan guruku. Aku akan membuat mereka terpukau dan membuktikan bahwa aku ini memang pantas untuk berada di sini.

 _Lagipula, hanya aku satu-satunya yang mengetahui jalannya masa depan secara tepat_ , pikirku sambil tersenyum licik.

Sebelum berangkat, aku diberi sebuah kuda warna hitam oleh salah seorang prajurit. Aku menelan ludah, sepertinya jika mau selamat memang harus pakai kuda. Pertama kali menaiki kuda rasanya susah mengendalikannya, tetapi lama-lama badanku mulai terbiasa atas goncangannya.

Perjalanan ke Chang'an memakan waktu sekitar 4 hari dengan kuda, itu juga diselipi beberapa istirahat di tengah perjalanan. Sumpah, duduk di atas kuda beberapa jam nonstop itu bikin pantat sakit, soalnya enggak terbiasa naikin benda keras yang goyang-goyang gitu. Kaki juga rasanya pegal karena tidak ada tumpuan. Apalagi nanti kalau berperang pakai kuda, ya? Menebas-nebas nyawa orang sambil mengendarai kuda, aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Mungkin aku akan meninggalkan kudaku di medan perang dan menggunakan kakiku saja.

"Hujan...", gumam Yue Jin saat kami sampai ke suatu tempat yang terlihat familiar. Mungkin bagi sebagian besar prajurit tempat ini terlihat asing, namun bagiku, tempat ini sangat-sangat familiar. Di sinilah kami akan menjemput sang Baginda Raja, dan pasukan Yuan Shao akan menghalangi proses itu.

Sebuah istana kecil terlihat di ujung jalan, di situ pasti tempat di mana Baginda Raja mengungsi. Cao Cao, Xiahou Yuan, Xu Huang, dan Li Dian menuju ke sana untuk menjemputnya, sementara kami menunggu untuk mencegah musuh masuk. Selama menunggu penjemputan, aku berpikir jalan keluar tercepat untuk keluar dari serangan pasukan Yuan Shao ini. Tapi sayangnya aku belum mendapat inspirasi. Aku melamun di tengah-tengah hujan, menikmati setiap rintik air yang jatuh di atas tubuh ini. Hujan memang membawa kedamaian.

Setelah jeda waktu yang terlampau lama, Cao Cao dan ketiga anak buahnya mulai terlihat. Mereka melindungi sebuah kereta kuda besar yang kupercaya adalah kereta kuda milik sang baginda. Aku mengamati mereka dari kejauhan, dan ternyata ada banyak tentara Yuan Shu dengan seragam kuning-kuning membuntuti mereka.

"Argh, mereka mengikuti kita", keluh Li Dian sambil melihat ke belakang. Keluhannya ternyata langsung direspon oleh Yuan. Ia langsung berbalik dan menyiapkan busur serta anak panahnya. Dari kejauhan, ia telah membantai habis prajurit-prajurit itu dalam hitungan detik. _Wow, aku selalu mengagumi orang yang bisa memanah_ , pikirku.

"Mereka cukup merepotkan. Ugh, kenapa masih ada saja yang mengikuti?", saat Yuan balik badan untuk menunggang kudanya lagi, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Cao Cao langsung menghampiri Yuan, "Jika para tentara Yuan Shao itu bisa mengontrol Baginda Raja, tentunya ia akan memanfaatkan hal itu untuk membuat orang-orang takluk padanya".

"Tapi menurutku, dia tidak mampu mengakhiri zaman kekacauan ini", komentar Cao Cao sambil terus memacu kudanya. "Membuat Baginda Raja berpihak di sisiku, menguatkan pasukan-pasukanku, dan membuat kerajaan baru di bawah namaku. Itulah yang akan kulakukan untuk mengakhiri zaman ini", Cao Cao terus mengucapkan ambisi-ambisinya itu.

 _Heh, aku sih sudah tahu ambisi-ambisimu_ , pikirku. Saat memandangi keempat orang itu mendekati kami, ternyata aku baru menyadari ada prajurit Yuan Shao yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Aku langsung mengambil pedangku – beserta sarungnya – untuk memukul mereka semua jauh-jauh sambil membuka celah agar Cao Cao bisa melewatinya.

Ya... Aku memukul para prajurit yang menghalangi karena aku tidak berani menebas orang.

"Ayo! Jalan yang kita lewati harus dalam kondisi aman karena kita akan mengantar Baginda Raja langsung ke Xuchang!", saat Cao Cao mulai memimpin pasukan, kami pun bergabung untuk melindungi kereta kuda yang ditumpangi oleh orang nomor satu di seluruh dataran Tiongkok itu.

"Urgh, aku tidak bisa membuka jalan jika berada di atas kuda", aku pun langsung turun dari kuda dan berlari ke arah kerumunan prajurit-prajurit itu. Aku menggunakan kemampuan maksimalku untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Tangan kiriku terdapat pedang yang kugunakan untuk menangkis serangan pedang musuh, sementara di tangan kananku terdapat pedang – dengan sarungnya – yang kugunakan untuk menyerang musuh. Aku juga menggunakan kecepatan dan keluwesan badanku untuk memperlebar celah yang terbuka.

Di tengah-tengah pertarungan untuk membuka jalan, aku merasa ada yang menarik hoodieku dari belakang. " _Dammit_!", refleks aku langsung menyikut wajahnya secara keras dan ia pun sempoyongan sampai akhirnya terjatuh. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain melihat wajah dan rambutku, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko lagi.

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu jika kau masih ingin hidup", aku mendekati pria itu perlahan sambil memberikan tatapan dinginku. Aku mengamati wajahnya dan melihat darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Pria itu juga menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit berbeda dari prajurit kebanyakan, mungkin dia adalah salah satu jendralnya? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

"Hi, hii...", seluruh badan pria itu tergetar hebat saat ia mendongak melihatku, sepertinya ia takut padaku. Aku jongkok di depannya agar aku bisa menatap langsung matanya yang ketakutan itu, namun belum kulakukan karena sebenarnya aku tidak tega.

"Kau masih ingin hidup?", aku bertanya padanya, tentu saja dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahku. Pria itu terbata-bata menjawab iya, ia juga bilang kalau ia akan menjadi bawahanku bila aku mengampuni nyawanya. "Aku tidak butuh dirimu", aku mengarahkan pedang ke lehernya. Pria itu makin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku hanya butuh rasa takutmu. Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa aku belum membunuh satupun nyawa dalam peperangan ini? Apa kau tahu alasannya?", aku melihat-lihat kondisi ricuh di sekitar, lalu mengembalikan pandanganku ke badan pria itu. Pria itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat menyukai saat orang lain yang bergidik ketakutan di dalam medan perang", aku menatap tajam-tajam matanya itu sambil _tersenyum_ , "Kalau aku membunuh lawanku, ia tidak akan merasakan penderitaan akan rasa takut itu"

Bola mata pria itu memancarkan rasa takut yang mendalam. _Sayangnya, aku belum selesai denganmu_.

Aku makin mendekatkan kepalaku dengan kepalanya, "Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau harus melanjutkan hidup dengan rasa takut itu di dalam hatimu?"

"Kau tidak akan memikul beban dan rasa bersalah seberat itu jika kau mati di sini", aku memberikan senyum _psycopath_ -ku kepadanya dengan tatapan mata yang dingin. "A-A-A..ku...", pria itu tergagap-gagap sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, bukankah tadi kau bahkan menawarkan dirimu untuk berbakti kepadaku? Hina sekali", lanjutku. "Kalau begitu aku akan membiarkanmu hidup. Hiduplah dan rasakan ketakutan, kekalahan dan penghinaan yang mendalam dari setiap detik yang berjalan dari kehidupanmu yang telah _ku_ berikan", aku mengangkat dagunya dan memaksa dia untuk menatapku, kemudian meninggalkannya dalam pikirannya.

Inilah strategi kejam yang kugunakan. Aku tidak membunuh orangnya, aku membunuh _jiwa_ nya. Aku tidak meninggalkan bekas luka di tubuhnya, aku meninggalkan trauma di hatinya. Benar-benar sebuah strategi yang ampuh.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti pria barusan akan bercerita tentang pengalamannya bertemu dengan orang licik sepertiku, dan orang-orang akan mengenal diriku sebagai ksatria licik. Sambil menyelam minum air, aku bisa sekalian membuat namaku terkenal lewat pertarungan-pertarungan kecil seperti ini. Yha sudahlah, aku juga sebenarnya lebih suka menyerang psikis orang daripada fisiknya. Aku melakukan apa yang kusuka, dan pria itu bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. _It's a fair situation, isn't it? Everyone wins_.

"Oi Ni Xun, darimana saja kau?", Li Dian menghampiriku sambil memegang senjata besarnya. Ketika kulihat secara seksama, senjata itu terdapat sedikit darah segar di ujungnya. Aku langsung menelan ludah, _darah segar, lho, darah segar_. "Aku baru saja mengurus prajurit-prajurit yang ada di daerah sini", aku menunjuk ke arah kumpulan prajurit yang terkapar di tanah, dan sebagian besarnya masih sadar dan merintih kesakitan.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, kau tidak membunuh mereka?", Li Dian memerhatikan prajurit-prajurit itu. "Ehm... Ehh... Tidak?", aku menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ni Xun, sepertinya kau tidak mengerti. Ini adalah ajang membunuh atau dibunuh. Jika kau tidak membunuh mereka, maka suatu saat mereka akan membunuhmu", Li Dian menepuk tangan ke jidatnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika mengetahui tingkahku. Dilihat dari responnya, sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak kuasa membunuh orang. "Ya.. Mereka bisa mencoba membunuhku lagi kalau mereka bisa", aku tersenyum bodoh sambil sedikit tertawa.

Aku langsung meninggalkan Li Dian dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku untuk membuka jalan. Kalau tidak salah, jauh di depan, jalan ini diblokade total oleh pasukan Yuan Shu. Kereta kuda Baginda Raja tidak akan selamat kalau begini jadinya. Aku langsung berlari ke depan, dan menyadari bahwa Yuan Shu sudah dikalahkan oleh Xu Huang. Lumayan juga.

"Jaga kereta kudanya! Jangan sampai ada yang menghalanginya!", Xiahou Dun memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mengawal kereta kuda itu. Aku melihat ke belakang, dan mengamati bahwa kereta itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil dikerumuni oleh banyak prajurit pengawal. Aku mengambil istirahat sebentar untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar dan menganalisis apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting", gumamku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku seraya berpikir. "Waaa.. Batu besaaar!", teriakan salah seorang prajurit yang mengawal kereta kuda langsung membuatku teringat. Jalan yang biasa digunakan itu sudah ditutup di ujungnya oleh pasukan musuh, dan mereka menggelindingkan batu-batu besar segede gaban dari atas bukit. Berbahaya sekali, kenapa aku bisa sampai melupakan hal sepenting ini.

"Bagaimana kita bisa melewatinya?", Cao Cao yang kebingungan berdiri di sampingku. Wow, aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia ada di sebelahku secepat itu. Aku terus mengingat-ingat jalan keluar dari situasi ini. Aku mengingat semua kondisi geografisnya, dan menganalisis semua kemungkinan yang muncul. Di saat itulah aku baru mengingatnya.

"Ah, Tuan! Untuk menghindari batu besar itu, kita harus memutari jalan ini. Ikuti aku!", aku menuntun mereka ke suatu jalan yang kecil. Jalan itu terdapat tangganya, jadi mustahil kereta kuda bisa lewat sini. Paling tidak aku bisa menuntun beberapa jendral untuk memutar jalan dan nantinya mengalahkan pemimpin dari pasukan yang menggelindingkan batu itu.

"Kau hebat, Ni Xun, bisa mengetahui jalan di tempat seperti ini", Yuan memukul punggungku dengan niat baik, tapi uhhh, rasanya sakit. "Tapi bagaimana bisa?", tanyanya penasaran. "Aku tahu tempat ini", jawabku bohong. Sebenarnya, setengah bohong. Aku benar-benar tahu tempat ini, tapi aku tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

Saat berlari melewati jalan itu, aku merasa sedang diawasi. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, tapi sepertinya hanya imajinasiku saja.

Seiring kami berlari, kami menemukan salah satu pemimpin musuh yang berjaga di daerah ini. Dian Wei dengan sigapnya langsung mengalahkan dia dalam hitungan detik. Memang, kalau punya kekuatan brutal seperti itu pasti mudah mengalahkan musuh manapun, tidak seperti badan kecil seperti milikku yang harus berusaha mati-matian. Saat sudah berada di ujung jalan, kami bisa melihat pemimpin dari pasukan terkutuk itu.

Cao Cao tanpa banyak berkomentar langsung menyerang pria itu tanpa ampun, menebasnya sampai bersimbah darah. Aku mendesis melihat pemandangan itu, shhh... darah segar, aku bergidik ngilu. Segera setelah jalur sudah bersih dari bebatuan besar yang berbahaya, kereta kuda itu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Tuan, Lu Bu dan tentaranya sedang menuju ke sini", seorang prajurit mendekati Cao Cao untuk memberitahukan pesan penting.

Deg.

 _Lu Bu is here_.

Deg deg.

 _Kalau diingat-ingat sih dia memang seharusnya ada di sini_.

 _Shit, damn, kenapa gue mesti lupa hal-hal penting!?_

"Hmph, bahkan Lu Bu sedang dalam perjalanannya ke sini. Aku tidak pernah mengira orang brutal seperti dia bisa mengerti pentingnya peran Baginda Raja di sini", Cao Cao mendengus ketika mendengar berita ini. Pada awalnya nafasku tidak teratur sejak berita itu sampai ke telingaku, tapi aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tetap rileks dan berpikir logis. Aku perlu memikirkan jalan keluar agar pasukan Cao Cao tidak gugur di tengah jalan ketika melindungi Baginda Raja ini.

Kalau tidak salah, karena hujannya sudah berhenti, di daerah ini seharusnya berkabut, tapi kenapa tidak ada?

"Kabut mulai muncul, hati-hati dengan keadaan sekitar kalian", Cao Cao memperingati kami seiring kami berjalan maju. Ah, itu dia kabutnya, seruku dalam hati. Lalu, kalau tidak salah, Baginda Raja akan diculik dari kereta kudanya. Logikanya, jika kau tahu orang akan diculik, pasti kau ingin menyelamatkannya kan? Tapi bagiku, tidak. Ada kepuasan tersendiri kalau melihat sang 'raja' merasakan penderitaan yang kami – para prajurit – rasakan.

 _So... Am I bad person? Yes, yes I am_.

"S-Siapa kau!? Jangan menyentuhku, pergi!", teriak sang 'emperor' histeris. Aku menutup tudungku untuk tertawa, dia seperti anak ABG yang manja. Benar-benar deh, aku harus berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas karena geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Ada yang menculik Baginda Raja! Cari orang itu, ia pasti masih ada di sekitar sini", perintah Cao Cao. Aku langsung serius lagi ketika Cao Cao memerintahkan hal itu.

"Yue Jin! Ikuti aku, sepertinya aku tahu di mana Baginda Raja berada", aku menuntun Yue Jin untuk ikut bersamaku. Baginda Raja pasti tidak jauh dari sini, mengingat kondisi desa ini sangat berkabut jadi pelakunya tidak mungkin bisa kabur dengan jauh. Alasan mengapa aku memilih Yue Jin adalah karena ia bisa berlari cepat sama sepertiku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Baginda Raja, karena itu kupilih orang yang paling cepat yang kukenal di sini.

Saat baru mengajak Yue Jin, lagi-lagi aku merasa diawasi oleh seseorang. Aku melihat ke sekitar lagi, namun semua orang sibuk bertarung dan/atau mencari-cari lokasi sang baginda. _Ugh, kenapa aku cemas dengan hal ini?_ , pikirku dalam hati.

Aku melanjutkan pencarian sang baginda raja yang hilang. Setelah menganalisa dan mengingat-ingat desa berkabut ini, akhirnya kami menemukannya. Aku langsung meminta Yue Jin untuk mengantar Baginda Raja kembali ke kereta kudanya, sementara aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengurus sesuatu.

"Tuan Guo Jia!", aku memanggil nama strategis Wei yang bermuka *uhuk* tampan itu. Ia rupanya ditempatkan di barisan belakang untuk melihat jalannya pertarungan. "Hei, Ni Xun", ia lalu menyapaku dengan gembiranya sambil terus bertarung. "Tuan, aku tahu tuan adalah seorang strategis, jadi aku ingin minta tolong", ucapku. Guo Jia langsung mengernyitkan alisnya, "Minta tolong apa?"

"Lu Bu ada di sini. Aku mohon kerahkan semua pasukan untuk maju ke depan dalam menghadapi pasukan berikutnya yang menghadang", seruku. Dengan kata lain, aku meminta beberapa jendral maju ke garis depan, dan meninggalkan kereta kuda itu dengan perlindungan minimum. "Permintaanmu tidak masuk akal, Ni Xun. Jika barisan belakang tidak ada penjaganya, maka Lu Bu yang sudah jelas-jelas ada di belakang kita akan mudah memporak-porandakan pasukan kita. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, terlalu beresiko", jawab Guo Jia. Aku mendesis, _kondisinya tidak sesimpel itu_.

"Tidak, Tuan. Saat menyelamatkan Baginda Raja barusan, aku melihat di depan sudah ada pasukan Yuan Shao yang menghadang", ucapku berbohong. Haha, tentu saja aku tidak melihatnya, aku tahu mereka akan datang. "Yuan Shao tidak akan menyerahkan Baginda Raja begitu saja, karena itu dia membawa banyak pasukan. Oleh sebab itu, Tuan, aku yakin jika kita mengerahkan seluruh pasukan kita, kita bisa meninggalkan tempat ini bahkan sebelum Lu Bu menginjakkan kakinya di desa ini", jelasku sambil terengah-engah. Ya jelaslah terengah-engah, aku panik karena semakin lama aku menghabiskan waktu, semakin dekat Lu Bu sampai ke sini. _Mampus lah_.

Guo Jia sempat berpikir sebentar. Keputusan ini sangat sulit baginya karena salah perhitungan sedikit saja pasti akan menyebabkan kesalahan yang fatal, apalagi musuhnya adalah seorang Lu Bu. Aku tahu resikonya sangat besar, tapi jika dia terlalu lama memutuskannya pasti akan berakibat fatal juga.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Tuan Xiahou Yuan untuk memerintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk maju", jawabnya mantap yang langsung membuatku tersenyum berseri-seri. Sekarang yang perlu kulakukan adalah mengalahkan Yuan Shao, atau mungkin tugas itu akan dilakukan oleh jendral lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, barisan belakang mulai sepi pasukan karena semua orang sudah dikerahkan menuju ke barisan depan. Aku tersenyum puas, paling tidak strategiku digunakan.

"Keputusanmu untuk memberi saran pada strategis itu lumayan juga", suara seorang pria tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Aku melihat ke sumber suara, dan ia tidak lain adalah Tuan Yu Jin. Rupanya dari awal ia selalu berada di barisan belakang, mungkin untuk 'mengawasi' para pasukan yang ada kali ya?

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar saja. Serta, untuk memastikan bahwa Tuan Cao Cao dan para jendral serta prajurit aman", jawabku. _Heh, to be honest, sebenarnya aku melakukan ini demi diriku sendiri_.

"Ada satu hal yang tidak kumengerti, kenapa kau bisa mengetahui Yuan Shao berada di depan kita? Bahkan informan handal kita belum tahu tentang hal itu?", tanyanya sambil sedikit-sedikit menginterogasi diriku. Aku mengeluarkan sedikit tawa, "Instingku mengatakan begitu".

"Insting? Kau membiarkan garis belakang tidak terlindungi hanya karena sebuah insting?", aku bisa melihat Yu Jin sedikit bingung, kesal, dan tidak terima dengan perkataanku.

"Tidak, Tuan. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu", aku langsung memotong pembicarannya sebelum ia mengecapku sebagai orang tak bertanggung jawab.

"Aku percaya pada instingku, namun aku juga mengandalkan logika", seruku. Aku menarik napas panjang untuk menjelaskan analisisku pelan-pelan. "Yang kita kawal sekarang adalah seorang Baginda Raja, dan yang kita hadapi adalah orang-orang yang ingin Baginda Raja berada di bawah naungan mereka; Yuan Shu dan Lu Bu adalah contoh dari orang-orang itu"

Aku melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil mengingat masa laluku, "Guruku pernah mengatakan, jika suatu hal terjadi dua kali, maka sangat mungkin terjadi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Lalu, dilihat dari beberapa hal yang terjadi belakangan ini, mudah untuk memperkirakan bahwa Yuan Shao juga akan mencoba untuk merebut Baginda Raja dari kita sekarang", lanjutku sambil mencoba menjelaskannya sesantai mungkin.

 _Haha, sungguh kebohongan yang menakjubkan_ , ucapku dalam hati. Aku melihat (baiklah, mendongak sambil melihat) Yu Jin yang menatap jalan di depan sambil berjalan pelan. Ia sepertinya sedang memikirkan hal yang barusan kuucapkan. "Aku tidak mengira kau bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu", ujarnya pelan.

"Hahaha, yah... Kurasa aku memiliki bakat untuk menganalisa segala sesuatu secara mendetail. Selain itu, aku tidak bisa duduk diam dan membiarkan nyawa Tuanku berada dalam bahaya", aku tersenyum kepadanya untuk menunjukkan keseriusanku untuk berada di sini. Tidak lama kemudian aku langsung ngeluyur ke garis depan untuk ikut kembali dalam peperangan dan mengalahkan tentara Yuan Shao. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin untuk melihat Yuan Shao dengan kedua mataku sendiri, sambil bertarung dengan beberapa prajuritnya di tengah jalan.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyeramkan.

Darah di mana-mana.

Mayat berserakan di mana-mana.

Sangat tidak manusiawi.

Seiring aku melewati jalan setapak, rasanya makin kerasa mental breakdown karena melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini. Lama-lama kakiku juga terasa sangat lemas sebagai efek dari melihat kematian sebanyak ini dalam waktu singkat, jadinya aku harus memaksakan diriku juga. "Urgh..", aku menutup mulutku dengan punggung tangan ketika mencium bau darah menyengat di seluruh tempat, aku merasa sangat mual dibuatnya.

"Hei, kau terlihat pucat", Guo Jia secara tidak sengaja menarik tudungku – otomatis membuatku refleks mencengkeram tangannya kuat-kuat karena tidak ingin tudungku terlepas oleh musuh. Saat menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Guo Jia, aku buru-buru melepas tangannya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Ia tertegun melihat reaksiku, tapi saat aku meminta maaf ekspresinya langsung mengalir begitu saja.

"Rencanamu untuk mengerahkan seluruh pasukan ke garis depan itu benar-benar brilian. Sepertinya pasukan Yuan Shao sudah dipukul mundur oleh jendral-jendral ternama kita", Guo Jia memuji ideku. Jika aku sedang dalam kondisi prima, pasti aku sudah kegirangan karena dipuji oleh strategis nomor satu di kerajaan Wei ini. "Hehe, terima kasih Tuan", aku mengelus-elus kepalaku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak usah memanggilku Tuan, panggil saja Fengxiao", ia tersenyum sambil memberikan sebuah nama panggilan yang kuyakin adalah _style name_ miliknya, lengkap dengan senyumannya yang bahkan sempat membuatku tercengang untuk sesaat.

Wah...

Senyumnya manis—

 _HOLY SHIT WHY DID I THINK THAT?_ , aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. _Urgh, me and my hormones_.

"Tak disangka ternyata Yuan Shao ingin merebut Sang Baginda dari kita", ujar Guo Jia yang perkataannya langsung membuatku kembali dari alam bawah sadar.

"Yuan Shao ingin Baginda Raja berada di dalam genggamannya, karena ia bisa menjadi pria paling berpengaruh di seluruh dataran ini bila Baginda Raja tunduk padanya", ucapku santai. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan Yuan Shao, tapi yang jelas ia adalah ancaman dari kerajaan Wei dan harus dibasmi secepatnya.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa tau tujuan asli Yuan Shao?", menyadari kata-kata aneh yang keluar dari mulutku, Guo Jia mengernyitkan alisnya seraya bertanya. Aku langsung menatap muka bingungnya itu dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah bingung, "Tunggu, kau tidak bisa menebak tujuan aslinya? Kukira kelakuan Yuan Shao itu mudah ditebak berhubung dia orangnya kaya gitu"

"Tapi... Orang normal manapun tidak akan bisa menebak sampai sana", jawabnya. Teringat bahwa aku baru saja membocorkan sedikit _rahasia masa depan_ yang seharusnya tidak kuberitahu kepada siapapun termasuk kepada kawanku sendiri, aku langsung menggigit bibirku.

"Ya.. Anggap saja aku ini bukan orang normal", aku tersenyum sekilas dan langsung meninggalkannya. Berada di dekat Guo Jia dalam kondisi yang tidak prima benar-benar membuat mulutku tidak bisa di rem, kalau begini terus identitas dan rahasiaku bisa terbongkar dengan sendirinya. Aku perlu menjauh darinya. "Oh, sebelum kau menyebutku aneh atau mencurigakan, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku hanya pintar dalam menganalisis suatu hal", aku balik badan untuk melanjutkan percakapan kami berdua.

"Jangan lupakan itu, _Blondie_ ", aku berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Blondi?", dia heran dengan nickname aneh yang kuberikan. Yah, mungkin akan kujelaskan nanti. Aku langsung menuju ke medan perang di depan untuk melihat Yuan Shao, namun aku disambut oleh beberapa jendral kami. Rupanya pasukan kuning itu sudah kabur dari sini.

Hujan yang sedari tadi menemani peperangan menimbulkan atmosfir yang dingin dan nyaman ketika rintikan air mulai reda. Sekarang atmosfir inilah yang mengantarkan kami kembali menuju Xuchang, dengan sorak-sorakan para prajurit penuh semangat atas kemenangan perang yang telah mereka perjuangkan habis-habisan.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N :** Blondie, muehehe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Lucu ya, pasangan _kinpatsu_ dan _ginpatsu_ yang satu ini ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **Axoire**


	7. Chapter 6

**Special shoutouts to Lightning Shun, Arisato Yukito, Chastray Artyu, RosyMiranto18, Homowati Ganteng, ****Nivans erlangga , Aira508, males login (dasar, login aja males xD), dan vinochang! Author bersyukur banget punya banyak orang yang menanti fanfiction ini, terima kasih ya ****(º̩̩́⌣º̩̩̀ʃƪ).**

 **Anyway, selamat membaca!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Dynasty Warriors**

* * *

 **Reason  
**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Setelah kemenangan perang saat itu benar-benar berada dalam genggaman kami, kami pun langsung melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke Xuchang. Perjalanan kali ini diperkirakan akan memakan waktu 5 hari, karena kereta kuda yang dikendarai sang baginda berjalan sangat pelan. Kalau bukan karena statusnya yang tinggi, orang itu sudah kujitak karena sifatnya yang sangat manja dan tidak kompeten.

Ngomong-ngomong tidak kompeten, sebenarnya aku juga sempat dimarahi oleh seorang prajurit karena telah menghilangkan kuda perangku. "Kau pikir aku buta? Kau jelas-jelas meninggalkan kuda itu dengan sengaja", keluhnya. _Maafkan aku kawan, aku benar-benar minta maaf, but my ass can no longer tolerate the pain of riding any horses._ Jadi saat itu kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan kuda cantik itu. Saat kusebutkan alasannya, prajurit itu bergumam sendiri, "Prajurit macam apa yang tidak terbiasa dengan kuda?"

 _Prajurit antimainstream. Teehee._

Setelah melewati 5 hari yang _menyakitkan_ karena harus menaiki kuda untuk bisa pulang, akhirnya kami sampai juga di Xuchang. Ibukota kerajaan Wei memang baru dipindahkan ke Xuchang ini – dikarenakan Luoyang sebagai Ibukota dulu sudah hancur – tetapi aku sepertinya bisa melihat tanda-tanda kejayaan yang mulai muncul di sini.

Kami sampai di kota ini tepat setelah sang surya terbit di ufuk timur, layaknya para pahlawan yang bangkit bersama terbitnya matahari.

Saat kami memasuki desanya, banyak penduduk yang menyambut kami pulang walaupun suasana pagi masih menyelimuti seluruh kota. Aku melihat ke sekitarku, rupanya banyak juga dari prajurit yang memiliki keluarga yang menunggu kepulangan mereka. Walaupun banyak tangisan bahagia yang kulihat, tangis kesedihan juga tak luput dari pemandangan – tidak semua prajurit bisa pulang dengan selamat. Hatiku langsung terasa hancur karena melihat pemandangan yang memilukan ini.

Sebenarnya, itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin mengambil nyawa orang lain. Aku yakin, sejahat apapun musuh apapun yang kulawan pasti juga memiliki keluarga yang sedang menanti mereka untuk bisa kembali ke pelukannya.

Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kubisa untuk mengurangi korban jiwa dalam perang kali ini, tapi tetap saja korban yang berjatuhan tidak sedikit. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan mencoba melupakan itu semua.

 _Not all innocent people can be saved_ , pikirku.

Saat memasuki desa itu, luasnya tanah dan megahnya arsitektur yang digunakan benar-benar membuatku terpukau. Struktur kota ini juga sangat tertata rapi, benar-benar melambangkan rakyat Wei yang tertib dan sejahtera. Aku mengamati tiap bangunan yang ada layaknya orang norak yang enggak pernah ngeliat bangunan sepanjang hidupnya.

Oke, itu baru desanya, belum istananya. Saat aku memasuki istananya, wow, benar-benar sebuah istana yang megah dan indah. Aku belum pernah melihat tempat sebesar ini dijadikan sebuah tempat yang ditinggali segelintir orang, tapi kalau dilihat lagi, sepertinya ada banyak orang yang menempati istana ini – sebagian besarnya adalah keluarga Cao Cao sendiri.

Sebagai hadiah karena telah melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik, Cao Cao memberiku sebuah rumah kecil di dalam daerah istana lengkap dengan pembantu-pembantu wanitanya. Ia bilang, _pria_ sepertiku yang telah membawa pasukannya ke kemenangan itu harus dihargai. Awalnya aku ingin menolak hadiahnya secara sopan, namun aku baru ingat bahwa aku tidak punya tempat untuk menetap, jadi hadiah itu kuterima dengan tangan terbuka lebar.

"Kapan lagi dapet rumah gratis?", gumamku sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah beberapa pidato kemenangan oleh Cao Cao dan ucapan terima kasih dari sang Baginda Raja, pasukan akhirnya dibubarkan. Tanpa buang-buang waktu aku langsung menuju ke rumah kecil yang ada di komplek perumahan di dalam istana itu. Ternyata di dalam komplek perumahan ada cukup banyak jendral jendral yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Rupanya Cao Cao benar-benar menghargai jasa-jasa jendralnya serta menjaga mereka baik-baik, aku terkesan.

"Tuan Ni Xun", seorang pembantu, wanita muda, membungkuk sambil hormat dengan kedua tangannya yang langsung membuatku membalas hormatnya. "Kalau kau ingin, kau bisa memanggilku Ni Xun saja, tidak usah pakai Tuan segala", ucapku sambil tersenyum ke gadis muda itu. Meskipun aku tahu ia hanya ingin menghormatiku, tapi sebutan Tuan itu sangat aneh.

"Baiklah, Tuan— maksudku, baiklah", gadis itu jadi terbata-bata. Aku sedikit tertawa karena tingkahnya, sepertinya kalau memang sudah kebiasaan baginya, aku juga harus membiarkan diriku terbiasa dengan panggilan Tuan ini.

"Tuan Cao Cao ingin agar Tuan Ni Xun bisa menghadiri pesta makan malam yang akan diadakan malam ini di istana", ucap gadis itu tanpa _membuang_ kata Tuan di depan namaku. _Yah, mau gimana lagi kalau sudah kebiasaan yha sudahlah_.

Selain itu, aku tertegun dengan beritanya, tak kusangka Cao Cao akan melaksanakan pesta secepat ini. "Tentu, aku akan hadir di sana", jawabku lembut. Aku tidak ingin terlihat mencurigakan dengan tiba-tiba menghilang setelah selesai melaksanakan tugas, selain itu, aku ingin berinteraksi dengan orang-orang pada zaman ini lebih banyak. Aku ingin mengenal secara langsung beberapa orang dari kerajaan ini.

Kelelahan karena kegiatan nonstop selama dua minggu ini, apalagi sejak kedatangan pertamaku aku belum pernah tidur di atas kasur empuk, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Aku menanggalkan armor-armor itu, membersihkan diriku, dan mengenakan pakaian milik pribadi yang sudah lama tak kukenakan.

Aku menghela napas saat menjatuhkan diriku di atas kasur yang empuk itu.

 **-XxXxXxXxXxX-**

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_

Setelah melewati makan malam – yang anehnya tenang itu – ternyata masih ada acara minum-minum yang harus dihadiri oleh orang-orang yang telah berjasa sebagai bentuk hormat. Pantas saja saat makan malam semua orang terlihat kalem, rupanya kebanyakan dari mereka menyimpan energinya untuk acara _liar_ yang satu ini. Banyak _maid_ yang melayani kami dan membawakan minuman beralkohol.

Ayolah, aku ini masih di bawah umur. Lagipula, alkohol pada zaman ini juga pasti efeknya sangat kuat, berbeda dengan saat zamanku.

"Hey, Ni Xun, kenapa kau tidak minum dan menikmati pesta ini?", Guo Jia menghampiriku sambil memegang segelas alkohol di tangannya. _Heh, orang ini benar-benar suka dengan acara minum-minum_ , ucapku sambil tertawa dalam hati. "Ayo rayakanlah, kau kan yang berhasil menyelamatkan pasukan kita karena telah mengusulkan strategi itu", ucap dia sambil menyenggol-nyenggol sikutnya ke badanku.

Sepertinya dia ini teler.

"Aku benar-benar menghargainya, tapi tidak terima kasih, Tuan Fengxiao. Kurasa hari ini aku tidak ada niat untuk minum-minum", aku tertawa gugup.

...uhh

 _His eyebrow just twitched, but why?,_ pikirku saat memerhatikan ada yang aneh dari pergerakan alisnya serta ekspresi yang dia keluarkan.

Guo Jia terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan respon yang kuberikan, tapi dia langsung berjalan meninggalkanku dengan entengnya. Ia berjalan ke suatu meja dan duduk di situ, beberapa detik kemudian ada banyak perempuan yang mengerubunginya dan terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan si rambut pirang itu. Tatapan para wanita itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka sangat mendambakannya, entah dari parasnya atau memang karena sifatnya.

Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah mau tahu. Yang jelas, julukannya sebagai orang yang populer di kalangan wanita itu tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Orang-orang mungkin akan berkomentar bahwa Guo Jia hanya menang muka, tapi kalau mereka meneliti lebih jauh, Guo Jia ini orang yang amat observan. Itulah sifat yang bisa membawanya menjadi seorang strategis yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Sayangnya, itu juga yang membuat dia sedikit berbahaya bagiku, jadi sebaiknya aku tidak terlalu berurusan diri dengannya.

Saat sedang berdiri di pinggir ruangan sambil meminum air dengan jomblonya, tiba tiba seorang anak kecil menghampiriku. Bocah kecil unyu yang sedang berada di sebelahku ini mengernyitkan matanya dan menatapku dalam-dalam. "Hei, kenapa kau memakai tutup kepala di dalam ruangan?", tegur anak itu.

 _Heh?_

"Jangan-jangan, kau adalah pembunuh bayaran yang ingin membunuh ayahku!?", serunya sambil menunjuk ke mukaku. Suara ia terdengar sangat keras, sehingga semua orang di dalam ruangan ini menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dilihat oleh sekian banyak orang, aku langsung melambai-lambaikan kedua tanganku dengan panik, "Bukan, bukan! Anu... Pakaianku memang seperti ini".

 _Yaampun mulut anak ini berbahaya sekali_ , aku menggigit bibirku.

Suara tawa tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan. Jelas bukan aku ataupun orang di depanku ini yang tertawa, tapi orang-orang di sekitarku yang melihat aksi kami berdua. "Tuan muda, kau salah paham", sambil terus tertawa, Xiahou Yuan mendekatiku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Dia ini adalah Ni Xun, ia adalah seorang prajurit yang kami temui di tengah jalan. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Tuan Muda. Ia sudah menjadi bawahan ayahmu", jelasnya.

Tuan Muda?

Aku langsung menatap muka bocah yang disebut sebagai si Tuan Muda, dan mulutku langsung membentuk huruf O ketika melihat bocah yang rambutnya dikuncir satu itu.

 _Rupanya ini yang namanya Cao Pi_.

"Kenapa Ayah merekrut orang mencurigakan seperti ini?", gumam si _Tuan Muda_ itu. Merasa sedikit jengkel karena kata-katanya, aku nyeletuk dalam hati sambil menggertakan gigi, _'Orang mencurigakan' ini telah menyelamatkan ayahmu lho, dasar bocah tengik_.

Xiahou Yuan yang melihat kelakuanku langsung menjitak kepalaku tanpa rasa ampun. "OW! Woy!", aku mendengus kesal. Tanpa menghiraukan responku, Ia lalu pamit undur diri dan menarik kerah bajuku agar menjauh dari sang Tuan Muda. Aku memberontak, namun usahaku sepertinya sia-sia karena aku juga tidak mau baju milikku ini sampai rusak.

"Lepaskan", saat jarak antara kami dan Tuan Muda sudah tidak lagi menjadi masalah, aku mencengkram erat tangan Yuan yang sedari tadi memegang kerah bajuku. Yuan yang mengerti situasi yang ada pun langsung melepaskan tangannya. Ia menghela napas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Tuan Muda yang tadi itu adalah anaknya Tuan Cao Cao, cobalah untuk lebih sopan kepadanya".

"Tanpa diberitahu juga aku udah tahu", gumamku. "Tapi dia menuduhku sembarangan", aku membuang mukaku sambil mendecak.

"Namanya juga anak kecil", ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. "Kau bukan anak kecil kan? Cobalah menghadapi situasi ini layaknya pria dewasa", nasehatnya sambil mengetuk pelan dahiku sebelum pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya berdiri di sana sambil melongo heran karena kelakuannya.

Gestur barusan mungkin sangat sederhana, tapi bagiku itu sangat berarti.

Sejak dahulu, aku tidak memiliki figur yang bisa diteladani – ayahku meninggal di saat aku masih belia, dan ibuku tidak pernah kelihatan di rumah. Aku tidak perlu menyebutkan kakak-kakakku karena mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Aku tidak memiliki seseorang yang melihatku tumbuh besar, seseorang yang benar-benar memanduku jika jalan yang kutempuh ternyata salah. Satu-satunya orang memandu kehidupanku hanyalah Ibu, tapi yang beliau lakukan hanyalah menyalahkan tiap hal yang kulakukan sambil terus menyuruhku untuk mencontoh kakak-kakakku.

Karena hal itulah, hatiku terasa sangat hangat ketika melihat sosok di depanku itu mengingatkanku akan kesalahanku dengan senyumannya.

 _Heh.. Dasar orang baik_ , aku menghembuskan napasku perlahan. _Xiahou Ba beruntung sekali mempunyai seorang ayah yang bisa memandunya_.

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat, akhir-akhir ini diriku mudah sekali tersulut emosi.

Suasana ramai dan hangat ini benar-benar dimanfaatkan oleh seluruh prajurit yang hadir di sini. Mereka meneguk banyak alkohol, dan bermain dengan para wanita-wanita yang melayani mereka. Banyak juga yang mengobrol, tapi pembicaraannya tidak karuan karena terpengaruh oleh alkohol. Saat aku mengamati seisi ruangan, aku baru sadar bahwa Cao Cao dan para panglima tertingginya sudah tidak ada di ruangan ini.

"Ah, mungkin mereka minum di ruangan lain", gumamku sambil mengangkat bahu. _Lagipula, aku ingin melanjutkan tidur yang terpotong tadi_.

Karena tidak terbiasa dengan kondisi pesta canggung di mana aku tidak bisa menikmati minuman yang ada di sini, aku berniat untuk pamit duluan. Dalam perjalanan ke luar, fokusku teralihkan karena mengamati arsitektur bagian dalam istana ini. Sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa aku melenceng jauh dari jalan pulang.

Setelah mencoba-coba untuk melewati jalan yang menurutku akan menuntunku ke pintu keluar, aku akhirnya menyerah.

" _Well now I'm officially lost_ ", gumamku.

Aku mencari-cari jalan keluar tapi percuma saja, tempat ini terasa sangat asing. Aku terus berjalan menapaki lorong besar ini tanpa pengetahuan aku akan berakhir di ruangan mana. Yah, mencoba itu lebih baik daripada diam saja. Akhirnya, perjalanan ini membuatku menemukan sebuah ruangan besar di tengah-tengah istana, yang sepertinya sedang dipakai untuk minum-minum oleh Cao Cao dan para jendralnya karena aku bisa mendengar ada suara dari dalam.

Aku berniat melewati ruangan itu, tapi ternyata aku mendengar satu hal yang membuatku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Aku pun berdiri persis di depan pintu ruangan itu dan menguping.

"Berdasarkan pengamatan, kami sudah memutuskan sebuah kesimpulan", ujar seorang pria dengan suara yang tegas. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang mengucapkannya, tapi kalau didengar secara seksama sih, sepertinya itu suara Yu Jin.

"Aku yakin dia adalah mata-mata Yuan Shao", kata-kata Guo Jia yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku terbatuk. _Okay, Blondie, are you fucking kidding me? Gila aja gue jadi mata-matanya Yuan Shao._

"Xun Yu, apa kau setuju dengan pendapat Guo Jia bahwa dia itu adalah mata-mata Yuan Shao?", suara khas Cao Cao mulai terdengar. Aku tertegun mendengar sebutan nama itu.

Xun Yu, strategis Wei yang kemampuannya bisa dibilang melebihi Guo Jia (atau bahkan _memang_ melebihi Guo Jia).

"Berdasarkan analisis dari Tuan Guo Jia, serta kesaksian yang diberikan oleh Tuan Yu Jin yang selalu mengamati Ni Xun bahkan saat dalam perang, saya memiliki beberapa bukti", pria berkuncir satu itu mulai menjelaskan.

"Pertama, ia datang secara mencurigakan bersamaan dengan tentara Yuan Shao yang menyerang kita secara tiba-tiba saat sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan baginda raja. Kedua, kelakuannya di Chang'an itu membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar kenal dengan lokasi itu ; saat menghentikan reruntuhan batu ia dengan mudah menemukan jalan lain, dan saat mencari sang Baginda Raja yang menghilang di tengah kabut, ia bisa mencarinya dalam waktu singkat di dalam desa yang seluas itu. Ketiga, ia mengetahui pasukan Yuan Shao akan menyerang kita bahkan sebelum para pasukan itu terlihat ; itu membuktikan bahwa dia memang mengetahui penyerangan itu dari awal", jelas Xun Yu dengan analisis mautnya itu.

"Semua hal yang ia lakukan berjalan terlalu mulus, mustahil jika ia hanya prajurit biasa", Guo Jia mengangguk-angguk.

Dari balik pintu, wajahku langsung dipenuhi keringat setelah mendengar dua strategis paling berpengaruh di Wei sudah menyatakanku sebagai seorang penjahat.

 _Shhiiiiiiiiiittt_

 _Arrrghh, ini semua salahku yang tidak memperhitungkannya._

Aku memang mengerti bahwa perbuatanku itu sangat menarik perhatian, tapi sudah kuperhitungkan matang-matang agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Tapi tidak disangka ternyata mereka benar-benar memperhatikan gerak-gerikku dari awal bahkan sedetail itu.

 _Gimana gue ngejelasinnya ya?, a_ ku bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu sambil memikirkannya. Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sesuatu.

Seseorang keluar dari pintu ruangan persis di sebelahku.

Dan, tatapannya otomatis bertemu dengan tatapanku.

* * *

Suara kisruh yang sangat menarik perhatian sempat terdengar selama beberapa detik di depan pintu ruangan sebelum Li Dian menarik seorang pemuda secara paksa. Pemuda itu memberontak sebisa mungkin, namun perbedaan tinggi yang sangat krusial membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa mengelak dari tarikannya. Li Dian lalu melemparnya ke tengah ruangan, dan membuatnya jatuh berlutut.

"Ia menguping selama pembicaraan berlangsung", ujarnya singkat. Ucapannya langsung membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan menatap dingin pemuda itu.

"Tunggu, ini salah paham", Ni Xun menelan ludah dalam menghadapi banyaknya tatapan tajam yang mengarah kepadanya. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Awalnya aku hanya ingin menemukan jalan pulang tapi aku tersesat, lalu di tengah jalan tidak sengaja menemukan ruangan ini. Aku bahkan tidak tertarik kepada topik pembicaraannya, tapi ketika aku mendengar bahwa namaku disebutkan, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendengarnya"

Ni Xun masih berlutut, ia menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil terus menatap lantai, dengan hoodie nya yang menutupi kepala. Rupanya ia masih belum bisa bangkit dari syoknya karena tiba-tiba berada di dalam situasi ini.

Dua orang jendral berjalan mendekati Ni Xun dan berniat memegangi kedua tangannya di sebelah kanan dan kiri, namun Ni Xun menepak tangan mereka sambil memberikan respon yang tak kalah dinginnya, "Jangan menyentuhku". Pemuda itu perlahan sudah berada di atas kedua kakinya, namun tatapannya tetap saja ke bawah.

"Sekarang, karena kau sepertinya sudah mendengar banyak pembicaraan kami, bisakah kau jelaskan niat asli dari semua perbuatanmu?", Guo Jia mulai berbicara. Mendengar perkataan sang strategis, badan Ni Xun langsung kaku, "Apakah situasi akan berpengaruh jika aku benar-benar menjelaskan niat asliku?"

"Tergantung", Cao Cao angkat bicara.

"Tergantung...", ucap Ni Xun mengulangi perkataan Cao Cao sambil menghela napas panjang. " _Another uncertain answer.._ ", ia lalu bergumam sesuatu dalam bahasa asing yang tidak dimengerti oleh orang-orang yang hadir di dalam ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang dikemukakan oleh Guo Jia, "Niatku hanyalah ingin agar zaman kekacauan ini berakhir, dan memastikan bahwa Tuan Cao Cao adalah orang yang mengakhirinya".

"Jika kau bukan mata-mata Yuan Shao, kenapa semua hal yang kau lakukan sepertinya berjalan sangat lancar dan seolah-olah kau mengetahui segalanya?", lanjut pertanyaan Guo Jia. Lagi-lagi badan Ni Xun terus menegang karena pertanyaan Guo Jia yang terlalu menjebak, "Apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa mencari jalan memutar untuk menghindari reruntuhan batu itu?"

"Aku mempelajari dan menghapal banyak peta, Chang'an itu salah satunya"

"Kalaupun kau menghapal peta, kenapa kau bisa mengetahui lokasi baginda raja ketika sedang diculik di tengah-tengah desa yang berkabut?"

"Ketika baginda raja diculik aku langsung membuntutinya dari kejauhan"

"Terakhir.. Kalau kau bukan mata-mata Yuan Shao, kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa pasukan Yuan Shao akan menyerang pasukan kita?"

"Itu salah satu prediksi masa depan, tidak sulit untuk menebaknya"

Semua pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Guo Jia dijawab dengan mantap oleh Ni Xun, membuktikan bahwa ia tidak main-main dalam menanggapi situasi ini. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tinggal di dunia ini, ia tidak menghadapi situasi mencekam dengan pasrah – ia mencoba untuk bangun, bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan menghadapinya langsung.

"Orang waras manapun tidak akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal", pemuda bertudung itu menarik napas.

"Iya, tapi seorang mata-mata akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi kelancaran rencana yang dimiliki", sahut Guo Jia.

" _This nonsense will never end_ ", Ni Xun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kesulitan dalam menembus pertahanan Guo Jia, dan dalam situasi sekarang, sang strategis ini seperti tembok beton yang berlapis-lapis. Menjebol pertahanannya akan benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Kecuali kalau Ni Xun menggunakan akalnya.

"Tuan Guo Jia, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?", pertanyaan tiba-tiba pemuda itu membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan menoleh kearahnya. Tidak ada yang mengira Ni Xun akan melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. "Aku melakukan semua ini demi keselamatan Tuan Cao Cao, jadi kenapa kau menuduhku sebagai orang yang ingin membawa marabahaya kepadanya?", lanjutnya.

"Apakah kau juga melakukan ini karena demi keselamatan Tuan Cao Cao?", Ni Xun mendongak untuk bisa menatap Guo Jia saat berbicara.

"Atau", sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Apa kau melakukan ini karena kau merasa posisimu sebagai seorang strategis itu terancam?"

Seketika seisi ruangan langsung terasa tegang.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu", Guo Jia tetap mempertahankan ketenangannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan emosi saat sedang adu mulut dengan orang licik yang satu ini. Namun meskipun di luar ia terlihat sangat tenang, di dalamnya ia sangatsangatsangat mengutuk Ni Xun karena sudah salah sangka terhadapnya dan itu membuatnya marah.

"Guo Jia, ayolah, kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa 'semua hal yang ia lakukan itu berjalan terlalu mulus'", Ni Xun mendikte ulang setiap kata yang diucapkan si strategis berambut pirang itu tentang dirinya. "Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk _membuat segala hal berjalan mulus_ , dan kemungkinan besar aku akan menjadi seorang strategis dalam kerajaan ini. Itu berarti posisimu otomatis akan dilengserkan. Apa aku benar?"

Skakmat.

Ni Xun yang memiliki jiwa licik di dalam hatinya langsung membalikkan keadaan seratus delapan puluh derajat, dan tanpa ragu menjatuhkan musuhnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam, seisi ruangan juga terdiam. Meskipun tidak terlihat, tapi tekanan yang dihasilkan dari ketegangan situasi ini bisa sangat dirasakan.

"Kalian berdua, cukup", setelah keheningan panjang, Cao Cao menghentikan pertikaian antara dua orang itu. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menghirup napas panjang, "Sekarang aku sudah paham dengan situasinya, kalian berdua sudah salah paham tentang satu sama lain"

"Guo Jia, sudah beberapa tahun sejak kau bergabung denganku dan aku tidak bisa berhenti terpukau atas etos kerjamu. Ni Xun, meskipun baru beberapa hari, kau kerap menunjukkan hal yang tidak bisa ditebak. Kalian berdua adalah memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, cobalah untuk melengkapi satu sama lain", nasehat Tuan Cao Cao kepada dua orang itu.

Layaknya seorang pemimpin yang arif, Cao Cao menghentikan pertikaian dengan bijaknya dan suasana ruangan langsung mencair kembali. Ia berpikir, jika kedua orang itu memiliki niat baik, maka yang menghalangi mereka hanyalah kesalahpahaman itu. Ia berniat untuk meleraikan, dan meluruskan situasi – berhubung yang terlibat adalah dua orang yang sangat berbakat dan akan sangat disayangkan jika salah satunya pergi begitu saja.

"Pembicaraan hari ini kita sudahi saja", Cao Cao menggesturkan tangannya untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ia juga mengingatkan, "Demi terbentuknya sebuah kerajaan yang memiliki pondasi kuat, setiap orang yang berada di dalamnya harus mempercayai satu sama lain"

Ni Xun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia senang mendengar bahwa Tuannya tidak memandangnya sebelah mata, dan mulai mempercayainya sebagai bawahannya.

Ia merasa bahagia. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar yang mulai terasa hangat.

Namun fokusnya teralihkan kepada Guo Jia yang terlihat lesu di depannya. Saat itu juga, Ia sadar bahwa telah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

Ia pun berjalan ke arah Guo Jia.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu, ia tetap berjalan.

Saat sampai di depan Guo Jia, ia berhenti.

Lalu, ia menunduk.

"Tuan, maafkan kelancangan kata-kata yang saya lontarkan barusan", Ni Xun melakukan sebuah tundukan yang penuh rasa hormat, dan penyesalan. Aksi ini sangat menarik perhatian seluruh jendral yang ada di dalam ruangan. Meskipun begitu, Ni Xun tidak ingin menghentikannya.

"Saya sadar bahwa kata-kata saya mungkin menyakiti Tuan. Saya sadar bahwa yang Tuan lakukan hanyalah ingin melindungi kerajaan yang Tuan cintai. Dan saya sepenuhnya sadar bahwa saya ini tidak lain hanyalah orang licik yang kebetulan berhasil dalam setiap hal yang saya lakukan", Ni Xun tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya, "Karena itu, saya minta maaf"

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan, namun ada juga beberapa yang berbisik-bisik melihat tingkah Ni Xun. "Hei, tidakkah kau pikir mood-nya itu mudah sekali berubah?", bisik seorang panglima. Pemuda bertudung itu sebenarnya mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu, tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh.

Ia tetap belum mengangkat kepalanya.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menjatuhkan Guo Jia.

 _Aku ini sangat egois ya,_ pikirnya pasrah.

Ia lalu memejamkan matanya.

Namun ketika sebuah tangan mengelus halus bagian belakang kepala pria bertudung yang sedang membungkuk itu, ia serasa ingin menitikkan air mata bahagia.

"Sudahlah, Ni Xun", Guo Jia tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak muda di depannya, sambil mengelus-elus hoodie miliknya. Mendengar kata-katanya, Ni Xun bangkit dari posisi membungkuk. Guo Jia bertatapan langsung dengan mata pemuda di depannya itu, seharusnya ia yang meminta maaf karena prasangka buruk yang telah ia sebarkan – ia tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang strategis.

"Aku juga minta maaf", gumamnya pelan. Tertegun karena tidak mengira bahwa Guo Jia juga akan ikut meminta maaf, Ni Xun tersenyum.

Untuk saat ini ia benar-benar merasa bahagia karena Guo Jia yang selalu memiliki prasangka buruk kepadanya akhirnya mulai mempercayai dan menerima Ni Xun.

"Kita anggap saja kejadian hari ini sebagai pelajaran, dan kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama seperti apa yang sudah diharapkan Tuan Cao Ca—"

DUAK!

"Argh!"

Saat Guo Jia tengah berbicara, Ni Xun menyikut wajah seseorang di belakangnya. Orang itu pun langsung terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Hei Ni Xun, apa-apaan kau ini...", rintihnya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Li Dian.

* * *

 **Beberapa detik yang lalu..**

"Meskipun mereka berdua sudah berbaikan, kita tetap tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya Ni Xun. Pria itu memang misterius ya...", salah satu jendral nyeletuk ketika melihat Guo Jia dan Ni Xun berbaikan.

Ketidakmampuan orang-orang ini untuk melihat wajah Ni Xun yang sebenarnya sedikit membuat frustasi, tidak terkecuali bagi Yue Jin dan Li Dian. Perasaan ini kemudian memunculkan sebuah ide brilian untuk memaksa Ni Xun membuka hoodie nya di depan umum.

"Eeh, ingatkan aku kenapa kau melakukan ini?", Yue Jin ragu dengan keputusan yang dibuat temannya itu. "Kalau kita ingin mempercayainya, ia harusnya juga mempercayai kita dengan menunjukkan wajahnya", Li Dian mengangkat alisnya.

"Memang sih, tapi kenapa tidak memintanya baik baik?"

"Percayalah, orang seperti dia tidak akan menurut begitu saja"

"Tapi bukankah itu melanggar privasi?"

"Astaga", Li Dian menepuk jidat melihat kelakuan temannya, "Dengar, yang kulakukan ini wajar. Yang tidak wajar itu adalah ketika kau meminta semua orang untuk percaya padamu, sementara kau sendiri tidak menunjukkan wajahmu kepada mereka. Dan itu persis yang dilakukan Ni Xun saat ini".

"Lagipula aku hanya penasaran. Orang macam apa yang tidak berani membunuh orang, tapi bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan Tuan Guo Jia seperti itu", lanjut Li Dian sambil terkekeh.

Li Dian kemudian melanjutkan rencananya sambil mendekati Ni Xun. Sebenarnya rencananya itu mudah ; menarik hoodie Ni Xun ketika fokusnya teralihkan oleh Guo Jia. Li Dian menunggu-nunggu saat yang tepat, tapi tak kunjung datang. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya secara pelan, sambil sabar menunggu.

"Kita anggap saja kejadian hari ini sebagai pelajaran", nasehat Guo Jia. Detik itu juga, Li Dian menyadari bahwa ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk menarik hoodienya.

Lalu ia pun menariknya.

Dan ternyata refleks dan respon Ni Xun lebih mengerikan dari yang ia kira.

Ni Xun menyikut wajahnya sampai ia terjatuh, bisa dibayangkan betapa keras tenaganya dan betapa ngilunya wajah Li Dian saat terkena serangan. Saat menyadari apa yang benar-benar terjadi, Li Dian otomatis langsung merintih kesakitan, "Hei Ni Xun, apa-apaan kau—"

Ia melihat ke atas, dan tatapannya disambut oleh seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang memiliki mata biru. Melihat langsung kedua bolah mata biru yang dingin itu, Li Dian langsung kehilangan kata-katanya.

Ia tercengang melihat pemuda itu.

Hal serupa juga terjadi kepada penghuni ruangan itu.

Mereka tercengang melihat Ni Xun berdiri tanpa mengenakan hoodie miliknya.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N :** CLIFFHANGER, DUN DUN DUNNNNN ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oh iya, bagi yang ingin melihat wajah Ni Xun yang asli bisa menuju ke profileku langsung. Di bagian penjelasan fanfiction Reason yang kutulis, itu nanti ada link nya. Supaya baca FFnya makin klop, sebisa mungkin dilihat ya wajahnya Ni Xun. Penasaran kan? xD

* * *

 **Axoire**


	8. Chapter 7

**Special shoutouts kepada semua orang yang sudah ngereview, bahkan ada yang sampe nunggak satu minggu dua chapter yaampun terhura** **(º̩̩́⌣º̩̩̀ʃƪ). Daku juga kalo bisa sih pengennya gitu, tapi sayang otak ini tidak mempuni.** **Tapi untuk kali ini sebenarnya spesial, soalnya senin nanti daku sudah mudik~.**

 **Oh iya, setelah utak atik di profile dan akhirnya frustasi, ini link face-nya Ni Xun [** i*imgur*com/X4CMAl0*jpg?1 **] (ganti tanda bintang jadi titik). Li** **hat dulu aja supaya bisa lebih menghayati cerita ini. xD**

 **Special shoutout juga untuk Nivans erlangga** **karena telah meminjamkan karakternya (** **Hye Yue).**

* * *

 **Axoire : Hey did anyone realize that i reviewed my own story? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Ni Xun : They must had realized it, no one is stupid enough not to realize that HUGE review.**

 **Axoire : Oh well then, let me explain it. It's actually my friend's review, she asked me to post it since she couldn't open ffn (it sucks, i know). But then this accident happened, and i accidentally posted it under the name Axoire.**

 **Ni Xun : Suuure, your 'friend' asked you to do that. As if you have any friends.**

 **Axoire : I do**

 **Ni Xun : No you don't**

 **Axoire : I do. You know what, people are looking at us while you and i babbling about this nonsense of me having no friends. It wastes their times, you know. Can you please move along, because people are dying to know what you look like.**

 **Ni Xun : Why would they want to know that *sigh***

 **Axoire : Because... they just do? COME ON NOW MOVE IT, you're starting to spam this story.** (╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . )

 **Ni Xun : Alright alright, Geez. I just want to do the disclaimer, okay?** **Axoire does not own Dynasty Warriors, however, she owns me. *shudders* Oh my God, that sounds so wrong on so many level.**

* * *

 **Reason  
**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Pemuda yang tidak lagi bertudung itu kini terhuyung-huyung memasuki rumahnya. Napasnya tidak beraturan, badannya terasa lelah, dan kakinya terasa letih membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa kasihan.

Dan yang terpenting adalah mentalnya.

Ia merasa mentalnya sudah hancur.

Ni Xun langsung terkapar segera setelah ia memasuki rumah itu. Gadis pembantu rumah yang melihatnya jatuh, langsung berlari menghampirinya dengan ekspresi mengkhawatirkan. Tuannya telah jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap dengan wajah langsung behadapan dengan lantai.

"Tuan! Tuan tidak apa-apa?", gadis itu ingin sekali memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan menyentuhnya, namun posisinya sebagai pembantu rendahan itu tidak memungkinkan.

Seorang pembantu yang menyentuh Tuannya tanpa ijin? Itu perbuatan yang sangat tidak sopan.

Gadis itu pun mencoba cara lain untuk membangunkannya, yaitu dengan memanggilnya berkali-kali, namun sia sia belaka usahanya. Selain karena ia tidak bisa melihat muka Ni Xun untuk bisa menerka-nerka apa yang telah terjadi, gadis itu makin merasa gelisah karena Tuannya itu tidak bergerak setelah berulang kali dipanggil. Gadis itu pun terduduk di lantai dan menemani Tuannya yang sedang terkapar.

"Tuan, Tuan", panggilnya tanpa mengenal lelah, "Tuan, tolong beritahu saya apa yang terjadi, dan saya pasti akan membantu Tuan"

Gadis itu terus bersabar, namun ketika ia tidak menerima jawaban dari Tuannya setelah selang beberapa menit, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tuannya ini butuh pertolongan, dan ia membutuhkannya segera.

"! #$%^&*! #$%^&", terdengar suara samar-samar manusia yang muncul. Gadis itu otomatis langsung tengok ke kiri dan kanan karena suara itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan dan menyeramkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia lalu menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari Tuannya.

"Tuan, maaf, saya tidak bisa mendengar Anda", ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk melihat Tuannya yang masih saja menghadap lantai. Mendengar ucapannya, Ni Xun langsung memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hidupku... sudah... hancur...", aura murung berwarna hitam seakan-akan mengelilingi pemuda yang tak lagi mengenakan tudung itu.

Ni Xun benar-benar terlihat suram.

Walaupun Ni Xun sukses menyikut orang yang menarik hoodie-nya, ia menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sudah terlambat. Hampir semua orang di dalam ruangan itu sudah melihat wajahnya.

Dan rambutnya yang eksentrik.

Dan matanya yang aneh.

Dan semua hal dalam dirinya mungkin sudah hancur di detik di mana Li Dian membuka tudungnya.

Termasuk jiwanya.

-XxXxXxXxXxX-

 _Ni Xun hanya bisa terdiam ketika semua orang terpelongo melihat penampilannya. Saat ini ia memiliki dua pilihan yang bisa menentukan masa depannya._

 _Satu, menarik kembali tudungnya dan bertingkah seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi._

 _Dua, kabur dari situ._

 _Hatinya memilih pilihan nomor dua, tapi pikirannya berteriak untuk memilih pilihan yang pertama. Bagaimapun juga, jika kabur dalam situasi ini pasti akan membuat ia terlihat mencurigakan layaknya seorang mata-mata yang kalap saat penyamarannya terbongkar, dan itu akan membuat semua usahanya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan semua orang menjadi sia-sia._

 _Maka ia pun memilih untuk menarik tudungnya._

 _Ia berjalan ke arah Li Dian yang terdiam di posisi duduknya itu, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat Li Dian yang memegangi wajahnya karena kesakitan. Semua orang tidak ada yang bergerak, mereka terbekukan oleh sikap Ni Xun yang patut dipertanyakan. Meskipun begitu, Ni Xun tetap berjalan ke arah Li Dian._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, itu tadi refleks", ia menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Li Dian berdiri. Awalnya Li Dian ragu, tetapi pada akhirnya ia menerimanya karena kejadian itu terjadi juka dikarenakan kesalahannya. "Refleksmu sangat menyeramkan", komentar Li Dian singkat saat ia bangkit untuk menepak-nepak bajunya. Ni Xun tertawa kecil mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Kau tahu, kalau kau segitunya penasaran dengan penampilanku, kenapa tidak tinggal memintaku saja? Daripada melakukan hal ini dan pada akhirnya melukai dirimu sendiri", ujar Ni Xun sambil sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi polos, semata-mata untuk menutupi kepanikannya yang mendalam karena tragedi ini._

 _"_ _Sudah kubilang", Yue jin bergumam sendiri di kejauhan sambil menepakkan tangan ke kepalanya. Temannya yang satu itu memang susah sekali diatur. Mendengar gumamannya, Li Dian langsung tertawa gugup. "Kupikir kau akan menolaknya mentah-mentah", ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan sampai orang di sekitarnya tidak bisa mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Menolaknya mentah-mentah?", Ni Xun mengangkat alisnya. Sayangnya ia mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Keceplosan— Tolong lupakan saja apa yang kuucapkan", ucap Li Dian terbata-bata._

 _Ni Xun menaruh jari telunjuk di dagunya seraya berpikir sambil mendongak ke langit-langit. "Pada awalnya mungkin aku akan menolaknya, tapi karena kupikir sudah tidak ada lagi kesengganan, jadi mungkin aku akan melepasnya dengan senang hati", ia tersenyum tulus._

 _Pemuda yang tak lagi mengenakan hoodie itu kemudian melihat sekelilingnya, dan menyadari bahwa saat ini ia menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan itu._

 _"_ _And this is exactly why I wear hoodie", Ni Xun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Apakah rambut abu-abu dan mata berwarna biru itu terlalu norak bagi kalian sampai-sampai kalian tidak bergeming seperti itu?", Ni Xun mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menegur tanpa menjatuhkan rasa hormatnya kepada orang-orang itu._

 _Ia sebenarnya tidak keberatan kalau orang-orang memandanginya, hanya saja ia bersikap was-was jikalau ada yang menyadari bahwa ia ini adalah perempuan._

 _"_ _Tidak, tidak sama sekali", Guo Jia mengangkat bahunya. Ucapan Guo Jia membuat Ni Xun menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya, "Baiklah kalau Tuan yang bilang begitu". Hati Ni Xun terasa sedikit lebih tenang ketika orang yang memiliki warna rambut yang paling tidak normal – Guo Jia – adalah orang yang mengomentari bahwa rambut miliknya itu tidak aneh._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu aku pamit duluan, terima kasih atas segalanya", Ni Xun sedikit membungkuk sebelum memberikan hormat dengan tangannya. Untuk sesaat ia lupa kalau cara memberi hormat di sini adalah dengan gestur tangan, bukan membungkuk._

Aku harus lebih teliti lagi dengan setiap perbuatan yang kulakukan, _pikirnya._

 _Setelah ada beberapa orang yang membalasnya, Ni Xun langsung meninggalkan ruangan dengan santainya._

 _Ia berjalan keluar ruangan, menelusuri jalan-jalan di dalam kastil dan akhirnya bisa menemukan pintu keluar yang sedari tadi tidak dapat ditemukan._

 _Suasana di luar sudah sangat gelap dan sepi, juga tidak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya._

 _Ni Xun berjalan santai sambil mendongak melihat langit malam._

 _"_ _Haahh"_

 _Ia lalu menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

 _"_ _WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?", ia berteriak di dalam hatinya. Sekuat apapun ia mempertahankan ekspresinya, pada akhirnya kepanikan drastis mulai muncul._

* * *

"Hidupku... sudah... hancur...", kesuraman tingkat tinggi muncul di dalam suaraku. Aku sedikit menengok ke kiri untuk melihat gadis yang ada di sebelahku. Saat aku sepenuhnya tersadar bahwa dia sedikit kaget melihatku, pandangannya cepat-cepat dialihkan ke hal lain. Mungkin ia kaget karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihatku seperti ini, tapi tetap saja tidak sopan bila kelakuannya seperti itu. Reaksinya seakan-akan melihat sesuatu yang tak pantas dilihat, padahal yang dilihatnya hanya mukaku saja. Apa mukaku semengerikan itu? Kurasa tidak.

 _Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia sudah berniat menolongku_ , gumamku dalam hati.

"Terima kasih karena kau ingin menolongku, tapi sepertinya sekarang aku baik-baik saja", setelah keheningan yang berkepanjangan, aku pun bangkit untuk duduk sila di lantai. Daguku berpangku pada tangan kanan yang berada di atas paha, dan pandanganku tidak terlepas dari gadis yang kini duduk manis di depanku.

"Siapa namamu?", tanyaku malas sambil terus menatapnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat pemalu, ia bahkan tidak berani memandangku secara langsung. _Atau itu memang peraturan seorang pembantu?_ , pikirku.

"Nama saya Hye Yue, Tuan", nada bicaranya terdengar pasti, namun gestur dan ekspresinya tidak memadai. Gadis itu masih saja menatap ke bawah saat kuajak bicara. _Hei hei hei memangnya aku ini menakutkan ya?_ , aku menghela napas saat mengetahui bahwa gadis di depanku ini sepertinya tidak berani menatapku.

Yah, paling tidak itu akan meminimalisir kesempatannya untuk mengetahui bahwa aku ini sebenarnya adalah perempuan.

"Yue ya. Nama yang bagus", aku bangkit dari dudukku dan meregangkan kedua tanganku. Aku mulai berjalan santai di dalam rumah layaknya tak ada yang terjadi.

Pembantu itu otomatis langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada diriku, "Tuan, apa tuan yakin tidak apa-apa?". Mendengar suara di belakangku, aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada apa denganku?", jawabku santai sambil menggaruk pelan mukaku.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi beberapa saat yang lalu Tuan terlihat seperti orang sakit, dan sekarang Tuan bahkan sudah bisa tersenyum seperti itu", ujar gadis itu tanpa ada satu katapun yang menyinggung perasaanku.

"Seakan-akan mood Tuan mudah sekali berubah"

 _Ah._

 _Kata itu_.

Kata-kata itu langsung menusuk hatiku.

Membawaku ke ingatan yang paling ingin kulupakan.

 _Pada awalnya kukira aku bisa hidup di dunia ini tanpa mengkhawatirkan hal itu_.

Aku tertegun sesaat, tapi aku segera menyembunyikannya.

"Heh~ Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu", aku tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ekspresi tak bersalah. Gadis itu hanya terdiam melihat tingkahku. Aku berbalik badan, terus berjalan untuk menuju ke kamarku dan tidak mempedulikan gadis itu.

Aku menanggalkan semua pakaian milikku dan menyisakan selembar kaos untuk kukenakan. Entah kenapa malam ini rasanya sangat panas sampai-sampai kaos saja sepertinya masih terasa panas. Aku langsung telentang di kasur, menghadap langit-langit kamar.

"Hari ini rasanya berat sekali", aku menguap dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Teringat akan sesuatu, aku membuka mataku kembali.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihatku dengan kondisi seperti ini kan?", aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, was-was jika ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan pribadi dan melihatku yang mengenakan selembar kaos saja.

Memang sih dari beberapa hari yang lalu aku mulai melilitkan perban di sekitar dadaku untuk meimbulkan efek bahwa aku ini pria tulen, tapi tetap saja aku merasa khawatir. Sudah cukup penampilan wajahku saja yang terbongkar, aku pasti akan menjadi gila jika sampai-sampai ada yang tahu kalau aku ini perempuan.

 _Ngomong-ngomong tentang penyamaran yang terbongkar, sepertinya aku harus mencari alternatif lain jika ingin jati diriku tetap tersembunyi_.

Pikiranku langsung buyar ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar. Ketukan itu dikuti oleh suara seorang gadis, "Tuan, bolehkah saya masuk?".

 _Ah, gadis yang tadi_ , aku menghela napas saat mendengar suara Yue lagi. Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin melihatnya, apalagi setelah dia menyinggung hal pribadi itu, tapi sepertinya semesta ini tidak mendukungku dan membuatku harus menghadapinya lagi.

 _Ah, ya sudahlah, dia juga tidak sengaja mengucapkan itu_.

"Bo— TUNGGU", aku buru-buru turun dari kasur untuk mengambil jaket yang tadi sudah kulempar. Untung saja aku masih sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku hanya mengenakan kaos, kalau tidak bisa berabe. Aku juga langsung berlari menuju ke sebuah meja kecil di atas sebuah tikar, dan duduk sila di depan meja itu. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk", ujarku.

Gadis itu masuk dengan anggunnya, tapi aku menyadari ada yang _aneh_ saat ia berjalan, seakan-akan ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di pahanya. Saat aku melihat ke arah pahanya, fokusku langsung teralihkan ke sebuah alat musik yang ia bawa.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?", spontan keluar dari mulutku – karena efek malam hari, suara yang keluar bernada sangat rendah sehingga berkesan seperti aku tidak senang dengan keberadaannya. Aku juga bahkan sempat terkagetkan oleh ucapanku sendiri. Saat kuperhatikan, gadis malang itu sempat tersentak dan ada sedikit ekspresi takut di wajahnya. Namun ia tidak gentar, ia menaruh alat musik itu di lantai dan duduk di depanku.

Ia menunduk hormat sambil meminta maaf atas ketidakbecusannya.

"Heiheiheiheiheihei", panik menyerang diriku. Aku langsung memegang badannya dan membalikannya ke posisi semula. "Dengar, aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi tegakkanlah kepalamu. Kita semua ini adalah makhluk yang setara kan? Maksudku, kita sama-sama manusia", aku terbata-bata menjelaskannya sambil mengayunkan tanganku.

"Tidak, Tuan. Saya telah berbuat salah, dan saya ingin melakukan sesuatu sebagai tebusannya", ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk sedikit. Saat kepanikanmu mereda, aku mulai menangkap maksud dari sikap dan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba ini. _Sepertinya ia ingin memainkan musik sebagai balasannya_ , aku melirik ke alat musik petik yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Dengar, kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Itu semua terjadi karena kesalahanku ; badanku sudah lelah dan emosiku mulai berantakan. Tapi aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau ingin memainkan alat musik itu demi diriku", jelasku santai sambil memiringkan kepala.

Setelah mendengar ucapanku, gadis itu langsung mengambil alat musik miliknya dan mulai memainkannya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia, sampai-sampai wajahnya merona. Rupanya ia mahir dalam bermain alat musik itu. Hal itu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan langsung terjebak dalam kemurnian nada yang dimainkan.

Aku mendengarkan suara iringan nada yang indah, dan menghayatinya sebisa mungkin.

Tarian melodi yang menggetarkan hati ini membuatku merasa rileks, sejenak melupakan semua permasalahan yang kualami. _Rasanya tenang sekali_ , lama-lama aku mulai tidur-tiduran di atas tikar itu. Aku tidak bisa mengelaknya, musik ini membuatku sangat tenang sampai-sampai aku ingin tidur. Aku terlentang si atas tikar itu, dan menutup mata.

 _Aku senang karena paling tidak masih ada musik yang bisa membuat emosiku stabil_ , aku menghela napas. Bahkan ketika musik itu berakhir pun aku masih bisa merasakannya. Musik itu telah meninggalkan suatu kesan di jiwaku.

"Permainan musik yang mempesona", pujiku. Aku langsung duduk kembali dari posisi telentang. "Terima kasih, Tuan", ia menunduk sedikit – sebuah senyuman tak luput dari wajahnya.

"Apakah Tuan ingin aku memainkan satu lagu lagi?", tawar gadis itu. Tangannya bahkan sudah berada di atas alat musik itu untuk siap memetik senarnya. Aku tertawa kecil, "Aku ingin sekali mendengarnya, tapi aku takut tertidur saat kau memainkannya". _Dan kalau aku tidur saat kau masih berada di sini itu berbahaya,_ tambahku dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja?", kali ini aku yang menawarkan. Gadis itu dengan senang hati menerima.

Kagetnya, aku bisa bercerita layaknya air yang mengalir deras dari pegunungan.

Sepanjang malam kami bercerita tentang banyak hal, tapi kebanyakan aku yang bercerita. Aku mengatakan tentang bagaimana awalnya aku bisa berada di sini adalah karena aku seorang pengelana dari Selatan yang terjebak di tengah-tengah perang dan dijadikan sandera. Mungkin ceritanya tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi setidaknya ada unsur kejujuran di dalamnya. Negara Indonesia, negara di mana aku berasal, pada zaman ini mungkin baru merupakan sebuah kerajaan tak ternama yang secara teknis letaknya ada di sebelah selatan dataran Tiongkok.

Walaupun aku membuka diri terhadap orang yang baru kukenal ini, tapi kupastikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku tidak menyenggol kehidupan pribadiku yang asli.

Aku tidak akan seceroboh itu.

Pembicaraan kian memanas ketika aku membahas tentang tragedi yang baru terjadi hari ini. Aku mulai berbicara tentang seberapa paranoidnya bawahan Tuan Cao Cao itu terhadap diriku sampai-sampai menuduhku sebagai seorang mata-mata, sampai-sampai tertawa sedikit karena mengingatnya kembali. Awalnya Yue ikut tertawa, tapi tawa itu kian sirna dan digantikan oleh senyuman tragis.

"Mereka semua menaikkan kewaspadaannya semenjak Chen Gong berkhianat", lirih gadis itu pelan. Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yue itu sangat tidak terduga. Akhirnya ia mulai bercerita, tetapi fakta mengapa ia menceritakan hal ini kepadaku masih membuatku bingung.

Tanpa alasan yang pasti, Chen Gong pindah dari kerajaan ini dan kemudian langsung bertuan pada Lu Bu. Lalu sekitar satu-dua tahun yang lalu, Ia menggunakan kemampuan dan pengetahuannya untuk mengambil alih daerah Puyang, yang mengakibatkan terjadinya sebuah perang. Perang itu memang hanya terjadi sekilas, tetapi luka dan duka yang diakibatkan sangat berpengaruh pada orang-orang di kerajaan ini. Terutama karena mereka harus melawan seseorang yang dulunya merupakan teman mereka.

Sekarang aku mulai mengerti kenapa mereka sangat sensitif terhadap hal-hal seperti mata-mata – karena mereka sudah sangat tersakiti dengan yang namanya pengkhianatan. Pantas saja mereka sangat was-was semenjak kedatanganku di sini.

Dan itu membuatku menyadari satu hal yang hampir luput dari pikiranku.

"Jadi apa itu sebabnya kau selalu membawa belati saat kau ada di dekatku?", sepanjang menceritakan tentang tragedi yang mengenaskan itu, aku memegang kedua tangannya – bukan karena untuk menenangkannya, tapi semata-mata hanya untuk menghadapi hal yang akan terjadi setelah aku mengatakan suatu hal. "Karena kau masih tidak percaya kepadaku?", aku menggenggam tangannya erat-erat untuk mencegahnya kabur saat aku mengetahui bahwa selama ini aku menyadari dia membawa senjata di balik bajunya itu.

 _And yes, I've realized that little thing from the moment she stepped into this room_ , gumamku bangga pada diriku sendiri.

Yue terperanjat mendengar kata-kataku. "T-T-T-Tidak Tuan. Saya tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Tuan", ia tergagap. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menarik tangannya tapi usahanya sia-sia belaka – kepanikan jelas tertulis di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu jelaskan mengapa benda itu berada di sana", aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke pahanya.

"Kalau kau tidak menjelaskannya, aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi padamu", ancamku.

Yue makin terlihat panik, bahkan aku bisa melihat sedikit keputusasaan di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak ada masalah dengan belati itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa dia membawa benda itu dan _menyembunyikannya_ di balik bajunya. Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa moodnya tiba-tiba berubah ketika kami membicarakan tragedi pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Chen Gong.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku perlahan-lahan, menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak ingin mengintimidasinya dengan perbuatanku. Lama kelamaan, Yue mulai bercerita.

"Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu terjadi perang yang diakibatkan oleh keserakahan Lu Bu yang ingin mengambil alih daerah Puyang. Perang itu singkat dan Tuan Cao Cao memang berhasil mengusir Lu Bu, tetapi fakta bahwa banyak korban berjatuhan tidak bisa dipungkiri", ucap Yue. Ia bercerita sambil menunduk ke bawah jadi aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Tapi dari nadanya saja, aku tahu ia sedang menahan kesedihannya. Kini tanganku memegang tangannya dengan tujuan untuk menenangkannya, karena gadis ini terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Kakakku adalah salah satu prajurit yang ikut serta dalam perang itu", beberapa tetes air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya, tapi aku tetap diam saja mendengarkannya. Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa selain menenangkannya lewat sentuhan tangan.

"Persis sebelum ia berangkat perang, ia memberikan belati ini kepadaku dan menyuruhku untuk terus memegang benda kesayangannya sampai ia kembali", isak tangis mulai terdengar, gaya berbicaranya juga mulai tersendat, suaranya mengecil, dan aku tetap tidak berbuat apa-apa. "Aku terus menjaga belati itu, dan tak pernah meninggalkannya", lanjutnya.

"Tetapi ia tidak pernah kembali", pertahanannya akhirnya bobol. Gadis itu menarik tangannya untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya, tetapi percuma saja.

Isak tangisnya menyebar ke penjuru ruangan,

Dan pemandangan ini sangat menghancurkan hatiku.

Aku pun memeluknya.

Aku menaruh kepalanya di bahuku, dan mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena telah memaksamu mengingat kembali hal yang paling ingin kau lupakan, apalagi hanya karena niat egoisku", ucapku pelan sambil mendekap gadis malang itu.

 _Aku ini memang manusia yang bodoh_ , aku terus mengutuk diriku, ditemani oleh isak tangis Yue yang menggema.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, menahan air mata agar tidak keluar di saat seperti ini. Bagi hatiku, tidak mungkin untuk tidak ikut menangisi hal tersebut, tapi pikiranku terus meneriakiku untuk tidak melakukannya karena menangis itu bukanlah tindakan seorang pria.

Jadi aku tidak menangis.

Aku hanya duduk di sana sambil mendekap gadis itu.

...ya, aku tidak menangis.

Aku.. tidak menangis..

"Aku turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi dengan kakakmu, tapi teruslah percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan kembali", aku mengalihkan pikiranku untuk menghibur gadis itu. Karena ucapanku, tangisan Yue makin menjadi-jadi. Mungkin di hatinya sudah tumbuh secercah harapan, atau justru sebaliknya, suatu saat nanti ia harus menghadapi realita di mana kakaknya tidak akan pernah kembali.

Pilihan apapun yang jatuh, ia tetap menghadapi semua ini sendirian karena perang bodoh itu. Sebuah perang yang membawa kesengsaraan bagi kedua belah pihak. Sebuah perang yang merenggut banyak nyawa, dan merenggut masa depan orang-orang yang tak bersalah.

Aku menggertakkan gigiku.

 _Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mengakhiri zaman perang ini_.

* * *

"HIYAAA— Urgh!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Ni Xun terpental karena pukulan dari lawan tandingnya. Meskipun sudah banyak terdapat memar di tubuhnya, pemuda itu tetap bangkit kembali untuk melawannya. Ia harus membuktikan keteguhan hatinya.

"Ni Xun, apa kau yakin ingin melanjutkannya?", Xu Huang yang menjadi lawannya itu menanyakan kondisinya. Ia memang diberikan perintah oleh 'seseorang' untuk menghadapi Ni Xun dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dipunyai, tapi tidak di sangka Ni Xun bisa sekeraskepala ini.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Tuan. Tetaplah lanjutkan duel ini", Ni Xun menyeka keringat di dagunya, disertai dengan sedikit rintihan rasa sakit karena ia tidak sengaja menyentuh memarnya di daerah sana.

Sekarang ia memiliki stamina prima, serta tidak ada bekas luka dari pertarungan yang sebelumnya sehingga _seharusnya_ ia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Xu Huang. Tetapi nyatanya, tidak. Meskipun ia memang berhasil beberapa kali mengunci pergerakan Xu Huang ataupun membuatnya jatuh, pria besar itu tetap saja bangkit kembali. Ni Xun tidak bisa lagi menggunakan trik-trik untuk menjatuhkannya, karena pada dasarnya ia hanya akan bangkit lagi. Ia perlu sebuah strategi baru untuk menghadapi lawan besar ini.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat dua orang mengamati pertarungan mereka berdua.

"Ow, uuhhh", rintih Xiahou Yuan saat melihat Ni Xun terkena pukulan telak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Yuanrang, apa kau tidak terlalu kasar terhadapnya?", tanya Yuan kepada seorang pria yang _menyuruh_ Xu Huang untuk melakukan latih tanding dengan Ni Xun tanpa menahan kekuatannya.

"Setelah kelakuan tak hormatnya terhadap salah satu strategis kita, kurasa itu perlakuan yang sepadan", Xiahou Dun menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Iya, tapi yang terpenting dia sudah minta maaf. Guo Jia juga sudah memaafkannya", Yuan tidak tega melihat pertarungannya. Bagi dia, itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut sebagai pertarungan, tapi pembantaian sepihak, hanya saja yang dibantai itu justru meminta agar jangan berhenti. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala memikirkannya.

"Kalau begitu anggap saja ini tantangan baginya jika ingin menjadi muridku", Xiahou Dun menyeruput tehnya. Ia melamun atas apa yang barusan terjadi.

 _Pada pagi buta, tepat setelah matahari terbit Xiahou Dun berjalan-jalan di sekitar kastil untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala yang didapatnya karena minum terlalu banyak di pesta malam sebelumnya. Namun ia langsung bertemu dengan pemuda yang memiliki rambut eksentrik itu._

 _"_ _Jadikanlah aku muridmu", ia membungkuk hormat dengan sepenuh hatinya sambil mengucapkan sepatah kalimat yang menurutnya sakral._

 _Ia telah menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang murid teladan yang selalu belajar setiap waktu selama masa hidupnya, dan bila memikirkan bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi guru itu benar-benar tidak diduga. Tetapi di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda, yang ia anggap sebagai seorang mata-mata sehari sebelumnya, sekarang meminta untuk dibimbing._

 _Baginya itu sangat berarti, apalagi pemuda ini adalah orang yang sempat menarik minatnya karena bakat yang dimiliki._

"Tapi kau seperti... menyiksanya", komentar Yuan membuat pikiran Xiahou Dun kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menghela napas dan melihat kembali pertarungan itu, rupanya Ni Xun masih belum membuat progres. Ia terus memperhatikan pergerakan anak itu dan akhirnya menemukan satu hal spesifik yang membuatnya sedikit kagum.

Ni Xun bisa dengan mudah melumpuhkan lawannya, tapi ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengakhirinya.

"Anak itu memang memiliki bakat, tetapi banyak sekali celah yang menurutku masih bisa dipoles", komentarnya pelan sambil tetap memerhatikan pergerakan Ni Xun.

Ia melihat Ni Xun dipukul dan ditendang berkali-kali, tapi itu tidak membuatnya merasa kasihan kepadanya. Malahan, itu membuat Xiahou Dun makin ingin melihat respon yang akan diberikan oleh calon muridnya itu.

"Ow ow...", rintih Yuan saat satu pukulan telak di perut membuat Ni Xun langsung terkapar.

Rupanya ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang terlalu tinggi.

Siapapun akan susah menghadapi Xu Huang dengan tangan kosong, tak terkecuali Ni Xun. Xiahou Dun sangat mengerti hal itu, tapi ia melakukannya karena ingin melihat keteguhan hati dari calon muridnya. Ia juga sedikit mengharapkan bahwa akan ada suatu keajaiban yang terjadi di mana Ni Xun bisa sejajar dengan Xu Huang, tetapi harapannya langsung jatuh ketika melihat Ni Xun yang terkapar di arena latihan sekarang.

Rupanya pendapatnya salah, Ni Xun tidak setangguh yang ia kira.

Saat Xiahou Dun meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menghentikan pertandingan, ia terkejut melihat Ni Xun yang pelan-pelan mulai berdiri.

"Ugh, bisa-bisanya aku terbawa suasana dan hanya melakukan satu jenis bela diri", ucap Ni Xun sambil meregangkan seluruh sendinya – ia memutar-mutar leher, tangan, serta pergelangan tangannya. Ia lalu mengarahkan tangan dan kakinya ke suatu posisi kuda-kuda yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Karena kedua belah pihak masih bisa berdiri, pertandingan itu otomatis dilanjutkan.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, hal yang tak dapat diduga telah terjadi.

Gerakannya menjadi sangat luwes dan cepat, tidak acak-acakan seperti tadi. Ia melesat dengan kecepatannya dan memukul Xu Huang dengan sangat keras di suatu titik di tangannya, membuat lengan Xu Huang menjadi lemas dan tak berguna.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Ni Xun sukses mengalahkan Xu Huang. Ia bahkan melakukannya hanya dengan beberapa kali pukulan. Xiahou Dun terbelalak melihat Xu Huang yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih sangat energetik, sekarang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Pada saat itu juga, ia tersadar bahwa pendapatnya memang salah.

Selain karena melebihi dari apa yang ia harapkan, Ni Xun juga merupakan pemuda yang tangguh.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N** : Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian semua? Seneng? Sedih? Marah? Bingung? Selamat karena sudah melewati chapter ini, dan terima kasih atas loyalitas kalian selama ini. Author bahagia sekali karena cerita ini mau dibaca, hehe *blushes*

Brofist untuk kamu yang telah menyebutkan Assassin's Creed dalam reviewmu. Kamu, iya kamu. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Anyway, see you on the next chapter!

* * *

 **Axoire**


	9. Chapter 8

**Akhirnya daku kembali juga setelah sekian lama meninggalkan fanfiction karena tidak ada sinyal di kampung** **(º̩̩́⌣º̩̩̀ ).**

 **Untuk yang khawatir apakah hoodie Ni Xun bakal hilang, tenang aja, itu udah _trademark-_ nya dia kok. Untuk yang bingung kenapa OC milik Nivans erlangga namanya 'Hye' padahal itu nama Korea, anggap aja itu nama Tionghoa biasa soalnya daku hanya menghormati pemilik OC dengan tidak mengubah namanya. Lalu, untuk yang minta update, daku minta maaf karena telat ****(º̩̩́⌣º̩̩̀ )**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

 **Important Note : Dikarenakan beberapa faktor, Reason akan pindah hari release menjadi setiap Weekend.**

 ** **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Dynasty Warriors****

* * *

 **Reason  
**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **...**

 **Enam Bulan Kemudian**

 **...**

"Aku kalah", lirihku.

Semua beban terasa menghilang dari dada bersamaan dengan berakhirnya permainan weiqi yang kumainkan dengan si _blond ladiesman_ , alias Guo Jia. Seluruh papan permainan didominasi oleh bidak miliknya yang berwarna putih, sementara bidak hitamku tersebar di mana-mana dan hanya bisa menunggu nasib untuk dihabisi oleh musuh di sekitarnya.

Aku menolak diriku secara harfiah dari meja kecil itu untuk menghela napas, sejenak menikmati nyamannya suasana malam yang sunyi di ruangan dalam istana.

Sore menjelang malam tadi dilaksanakan rapat kerja yang dipimpin oleh Cao Cao mengenai operasi militer untuk perluasan wilayah ke provinsi Jing, dan ia ingin menyerang Kastil Wan dan menjatuhkan Zhang Xiu ke dalam kuasanya. Sebuah serangan besar-besaran dicetuskan olehnya, lengkap dengan pasukan-pasukan kuat miliknya. Di dalam rapat itu sebagian besar dibahas mengenai strategi pengambilan alih kekuasaan dengan mengepung kastil, formasi-formasi perang yang akan digunakan, dan pembagian peran dalam penyerangan.

Sebenarnya aku masih belum mengetahui kenapa aku, seorang prajurit biasa, dibolehkan mengikuti rapat yang hanya boleh diikuti oleh para perwira tinggi itu. Aku pun sempat menanyakannya ke pihak yang bersangkutan.

Yuan bilang, tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengikutinya.

Guruku bilang, rapat ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk mencari pengalaman.

Aku ingin sekali bertanya kepada Cao Cao, tetapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk berbicara dua mata dengan orator sepertinya. _That guy's really good at talking,_ aku bergidik.

Seni berbicara memang sangat penting di masa ini untuk mendapatkan banyak dukungan, tetapi keahlian Cao Cao itu sudah sampai ke batas di mana ia bisa membujuk Baginda Raja untuk berada di dalam naungannya.

Pada akhirnya aku memang menghadiri rapat itu, tapi aku hanya duduk dan menyimak orang-orang mencuat sambil mencatat berbagai macam hal yang menurutku penting.

Selama rapat berlangsung, aku melihat ke sebelah Cao Cao, di sanalah anaknya, Cao Ang duduk bersebelahan dengan Cao Anmin, keponakannya. Teringat akan suatu hal, aku langsung melihat ke arah _bodyguard_ pribadinya, Dian Wei. Saat itu juga rasa cemas langsung menyelimutiku.

Buku hitam yang kubawa ke mana-mana itu langsung kubuka, halaman yang menunjukkan _timeline_ kejadian beberapa perang yang melegenda langsung tergeletak bebas di depanku, dan mataku langsung terfokus ke pertarungan di kastil Wan. _Dalam kurun waktu beberapa minggu, mereka bertiga tidak akan ada di sini_ , pikirku. Aku mengetuk-ketuk meja dengan jari telunjukku, mungkin mataku mengarah ke buku itu, tapi pikiranku sudah mengembara ke mana-mana.

Pertarungan ini mengakibatkan jatuhnya semangat juang selama berbulan-bulan karena kerajaan ini berada dalam masa duka yang mendalam.

 _Aku tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi_ , tekadku. Bagaimanapun juga, respon pertama yang kau berikan jika kau mengetahui bahwa seseorang akan mati adalah dengan menyelamatkannya bukan? Itulah apa yang kurasakan pada saat itu. Namun seketika, rasa gelisah merayap ke seluruh tubuhku, karena secara tidak langsung, aku akan mengubah takdir.

Sebuah takdir yang sudah dipahat oleh Dewa, bukankah itu berarti aku menentang Dewa?

Memang sih, keberadaanku di sini saja sudah mengubah takdir, tapi itu terjadi karena Dewa misterius itu sendiri – Kuro – memiliki kemauan untuk melakukannya.

Lagipula...

 _Apa diriku ini cukup kuat untuk mengubah takdir itu?_ , aku membuat catatan mental. Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanya seorang gadis yang lemah – mengalahkan satu orang saja tidak mampu, apalagi menghadapi seluruh pasukan yang berniat untuk menghabisiku. Pikiranku terus-terusan terbebani oleh hal itu, yang membuatku merasakan sebuah dilema hebat.

Pada akhirnya, rapat itu berakhir tanpa kesadaranku.

Orang-orang mulai beranjak dari duduknya, tetapi aku masih termenung di sana bersama beberapa lembar catatan yang tertulis dari bahasa asal kampungku sehingga tidak ada orang di sini yang bisa membacanya. Aku menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri sambil terus mengetuk-ketuk meja dengan tangan kanan, sesekali aku mengambil napas panjang. Lalu wajahku kubiarkan tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Rupanya gesturku membuat Guo Jia salah paham. Ia menganggap bahwa aku merasa bosan dengan rapat barusan, dan akhirnya mengajakku bermain weiqi.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang – duduk terdiam satu meter di depannya, dengan sebuah meja membatasi kami berdua, berserah diri saat menerima kekalahan telak dalam permainan ini.

Aku memang baru mempelajari weiqi beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi tidak peduli beberapa kali aku mencoba bermain dengannya, kekalahan selalu berpihak di sisiku.

Saat salah satu dayang milik Guo Jia ingin merapihkan papan permainan, ia menawariku untuk bermain lagi. Permintaan itu langsung kuterima, karena kupikir otakku juga akan ikut terlatih jika melawan orang yang benar-benar menggunakan strategi dalam bermain permainan kecil seperti ini. Lagipula, hanya dengan melihat cara dia menggerakkan bidaknya, aku bisa menerka-terka kepribadian yang dimilikinya itu.

Tidak perlu kusebutkan, tapi orang ini memang cemerlang. Ia mengarahkan bidaknya dengan sempurna dan terstruktur. Dulu aku pernah mencoba suatu strategi yang kubuat sendiri, namun strategi itu bisa hancur dengan mudah karena siasatnya. Benar-benar, otaknya encer sekali.

"Kau mulai duluan", ia meneguk habis anggurnya lalu mempersilahkanku. Aku langsung mengambil satu bidak dan menaruhnya di atas papan tanpa ragu-ragu. Aku memperhatikan Guo Jia – ia menyodorkan gelasnya ke salah satu dayang, yang kemudian langsung dituangkan anggur di dalamnya. Setelah meneguk sedikit minuman beralkohol itu, ia lalu menggerakkan bidaknya. Permainan pun dilanjutkan seperti biasa.

Guo Jia yang menyadari bahwa aku memerhatikannya, langsung menawariku segelas anggur. Aku sedikit tertegun dengan gestur yang tidak terduga itu, namun tawarannya kutolak sehalus mungkin. "Terima kasih, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin minum. Paling-paling saat pulang nanti aku akan meminta Yue untuk menyediakannya padaku", aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

"Yue?", Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar nama yang asing baginya. "Dia gadis yang ada di rumahku", ucapku santai sambil menghadap ke papan permainan. Mendengar hal ini, Guo Jia menjadi semakin bingung.

"Oh, istrimu?", ujarnya.

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku untuk bertatapan muka dengan Guo Jia. _What the fuck, Blondie,_ keheranan total menutupi pikiranku. Kalau aku sedang meminum sesuatu saat ia mengucapkan hal itu, aku pasti sudah langsung menyemburkan minuman itu ke wajah cantiknya.

Aku pun hanya menyipitkan mataku, "Bukan, dia hanya gadis yang membantu di rumahku".

"Tapi kau memanggil gadis itu dengan namanya", Guo Jia mengedip-kedipkan matanya berkali-kali seakan-akan mendengar suatu hal yang janggal. Aku semakin menyipitkan mataku, "Apa salahnya memanggil seorang gadis dengan nama?"

"Kau pasti bercanda", aku mendengar ia menghela napas panjang, yang membuatku semakin heran dengan tingkahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu", aku mengangkat bahu. _Itu hanya sebuah nama, 'kan?_ , pikirku.

"Aku tahu kau itu seorang pengelana, tapi tidak kukira pengetahuanmu mengenai norma mendasar bisa sangat cetek seperti ini", ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Kalau dunia ini adalah dunia komikal, mungkin di ujung kepalaku sudah muncul urat-uratnya karena menahan jengkel. "Bisakah kau beritahu apa yang salah tanpa ada penghinaan?", aku _tersenyum_ kepadanya.

 _Sabar... Sabar..._ , aku mengelus dada dalam hati.

Permainan weiqi kami baru berjalan sebentar, tetapi harus dijeda karena Guo Jia menjelaskan tentang norma-norma mendasar. Aku menyimak dengan seksama, tak jarang juga menganggukkan kepala sebagai bukti bahwa aku paham setiap kata yang diberikan. Aku sempat tertegun oleh perkataannya, tapi akhirnya aku mengerti juga.

Ternyata, di zaman ini, seorang nama perempuan itu hanya bisa diketahui oleh keluarga, relasi, atau orang-orang terdekat saja. Tentu saja ada pengecualian jika seorang wanita memang ingin dipanggil dengan nama aslinya, tetapi tetap saja, tidak kukira akan ada norma seperti ini. _Ah dasar zaman biadab,_ ucapku dalam hati ketika menyadari bahwa wanita-wanita di zaman ini kurang dihargai.

"Tapi selain karena _ketidaktahuanku_ dalam menyebut nama seorang wanita", aku menekan ucapanku, "Kenapa kau bisa sampai-sampai berpikir bahwa dia itu adalah istriku?"

"Kalau dilihat dari kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu sih terlihat seperti itu", Guo Jia tertawa kecil sambil meneguk pelan anggurnya. _Beberapa hari yang lalu?_ , aku mengangkat alisku seraya mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi pada saat itu.

Aku langsung menahan napas.

.

.

.

" _Yue, bisakah kau menemaniku mengambil pakaian di tukang jahit?", aku berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah untuk menemukan gadis itu. Gadis yang terpanggil langsung sigap menghampiriku dengan wajahnya yang merona, "Tentu, Tuan"._

 _Kami berdua pun langsung menuju ke pasar yang ada di tengah-tengah desa dengan berjalan kaki. Ia mengenakan sebuah baju berbahan kain panjang, entah namanya apa, tapi terlihat seperti sebuah yukata bagiku. Baju itu berwarna ungu, berenda di sekelilingnya, dan menurutku sangat cocok untuk digunakan oleh wanita sepertinya. Aku langsung melihat ke bagian pahanya, dan menyadari bahwa dia masih membawa belati itu ke mana-mana._

Kayaknya dia ga bercanda pas bilang bakal selalu bawa benda itu, _aku tertawa kecil sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Yue yang mendengar tawaku memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa, Tuan?"._

" _Ah, tidak ada apa-apa", aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum kepadanya._

 _Gadis di sebelahku ini sudah merana karena sebuah perang. Selama ini ia telah memegang erat sebuah janji yang belum tentu bisa ditepati, tapi kesetiaannya pada janji itu patut kupuji. Selain karena telah memberikanku sebuah dorongan untuk mengakhiri perang ini, dalam waktu enam bulan ini ia juga sudah menjadi seorang teman yang sangat kuhargai. Ia selalu membantuku di saat susah, memastikan bahwa aku selalu dalam keadaan yang baik, dan selalu ada di saat aku mengharapkannya._

 _Maka, apa yang bisa kulakukan demi dia adalah dengan melindunginya. Paling tidak sampai ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri._

 _Saat sudah sampai di tempat tukang jahit itu, aku langsung mengambil satu set pakaian yang untuk persiapan perang selanjutnya. Seperti biasa, pakaian itu berwarna hitam dan memiliki penutup kepala khusus. Meskipun banyak orang berkomentar bahwa tudung milikku ini hanya akan menghalangi pandangan saat bertarung, aku tetap tidak ingin melepasnya. Alasannya adalah karena tudung itu merupakan salah satu pengingat bahwa aku bukanlah berasal dari zaman ini, dan merupakan hal yang membuat diriku menjadi diriku sekarang ini, jadi aku tidak bisa melepaskan diriku dengan sebuah hoodie begitu saja._

 _Namun baju yang kupegang sekarang ini memiliki desain khusus di bagian badan. Aku mendesain bagian kerah menjadi tinggi, agar menutupi leherku yang tidak memiliki jakun. Aku sengaja membuat bagian bahu lebih kaku, supaya lebih menonjolkan kesan kejantanan dari figur perempuan yang kumiliki._

 _Saat dalam perjalanan pulang di tengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk aktivitas desa pada sore hari, aku bertemu dengan anak-anak – berumur sekitar 9-12 tahun – sedang bermain latih tanding dengan menggunakan pedang kayu di sebuah tanah kosong. Di satu sisi, aku tersenyum karena anak-anak melihat semangat membara mereka dalam usaha untuk mempertahankan tanah air di usia yang belia. Di sisi lain, aku termenung karena teringat kemalangan mereka yang sudah terlahir di zaman peperangan yang kacau ini._ What a splendid time to be born, _sebuah sindiran tajam melayang-layang di kepalaku._

" _Yo", aku menghampiri anak-anak itu dengan niat iseng – aku ingin mencoba 'bermain' dengan mereka. "Ah, Tuan Ni Xun", mereka berhenti berlatih dan menyapaku balik. Aku tertegun, kenapa mereka bisa sampai mengenaliku, padahal aku hanyalah seorang prajurit rendahan._

" _Aku tersanjung kalian bisa mengetahui namaku, tapi bisakah memanggilku tanpa kata Tuan? Soalnya serasa seperti aku ini orang yang sudah sangat tua", aku tertawa kecil sambil menunjukkan senyuman khas milikku._

 _Sayangnya, mereka bersikukuh memanggilku dengan kata Tuan karena rupanya mereka menaruh hormat besar kepada diriku._

" _Tuan telah berjasa dalam misi penyelamatan Baginda Raja Xian, aku sudah mendengar kisah Tuan yang heroik!", aku melihat seorang anak mengenakan ikat kepala merah di depanku dengan mata yang berkobar-kobar. Tidak lama kemudian, semangat juang yang lain juga ikut tersulut. "Iya, Tuan. Kami sangat mengagumi Tuan karena prestasi Tuan, padahal umur kita tidak jauh berbeda"_

" _Hei, hei, kalian mengada-ada saja. Itu berlebihan", aku mengibas-kibaskan tanganku, menolak fakta bahwa kisah 'heroik' tentang diriku benar-benar ada di desa ini. "Kakakku pernah bilang, Tuan seperti figur laki-laki idaman", seorang bocah yang menurutku paling muda di antara ketiga bocah di sini membuat telingaku otomatis menyambar ke ucapannya. "Ah, adikku juga bilang seperti itu", anak yang paling tua mulai menyetujui._

" _Dia bilang Tuan itu sudah tampan, baik, rendah hati, dan murah senyu—", tanpa sadar aku langsung menaruh jari telunjukku untuk menutup mulut bocah yang sedang mengoceh itu. Ekspresiku datar, sedatar sebuah papan yang digunakan untuk menggosok pakaian. Anak-anak di sekelilingku juga langsung diam karena melihat aksiku yang tidak karuan._

" _Pfft—", aku menahan tawa dengan segenap usahaku, tetapi tawa itu langsung lepas kendali dan aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai mataku mengeluarkan cairan. Tapi tentu saja, aku masih sedikit menahannya karena suaraku akan langsung melengking jika aku melepas semua kendalinya._

 _Aku langsung mengelus-elus kepala bocah itu, "Oh, jadi begitu ya pendapat orang-orang"_

" _Iya, Tuan. Karena itu, saat aku sudah besar nanti aku ingin menjadi seperti Tuan!", anak di sebelah kiriku mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh semangat. Hal ini menumbuhkan sebuah ide bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu luangku. "Hei, mau mencoba latih tanding melawanku?", aku menawarkan hal itu kepada tiga orang anak di depanku. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, mereka langsung menyetujuinya, "MAU!"_

" _Maafkan aku menyusahkanmu Yue, tapi aku ingin bermain dengan mereka", aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pembantuku yang sedari tadi membawakan baju-bajuku, aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena telah membuatnya menunggu. "Tidak apa-apa, Tuan", ia tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu aku langsung menyuruhnya untuk duduk di tempat terdekat, tapi ia membandel untuk melihat latihanku. Ya sudahlah, aku tidak bisa memaksanya._

 _Aku langsung turun ke arena, sambil meminjam pedang kayu dari bocah yang mengenakan ikat kepala. Lawanku adalah anak yang terlihat paling tua, ia lalu memasang kuda-kudanya. Keseriusan tertulis jelas di wajahnya. Tentu saja, untuk memenuhi harapannya, aku juga harus menanggapi pertarungan ini dengan serius. Tetapi aku tidak dalam posisi kuda-kuda, aku hanya berdiri di sana menunggu sesuatu. "Hiaaaaa!", dia langsung berlari sekencang mungkin sambil membawa pedang kayunya ke arahku._

Rookie mistakes, _pikirku dalam hati. Meskipun masih dalam tahap belajar, aku tidak pernah bosan melihat kesalahan fatal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pemula. Dengan berlari, dia membiarkan dirinya terbuka oleh banyak celah, dan teriakannya jelas-jelas memberikan sebuah sinyal bahwa ia akan menyerang musuh._

 _Dia mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi bisa dengan mudah kuhindari karena gerakannya sangat terbaca. Namun ia tidak menyerah, setelah gagal menebasku, ia langsung melancarkan serangan selanjutnya. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya berkali-kali ke segala arah secara acak-acakan, mungkin berharap bahwa ia akan mengenaiku sesekali, tetapi bagiku yang sudah mendalami banyak bela diri, serangan seperti itu hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja._

 _Tak lama kemudian, seperti yang sudah kubilang, gerakan anak itu sedikit melambat setelah beberapa kali gagal menyerangku. Meskipun tenaganya sudah banyak berkurang, ia tetap berusaha untuk melakukannya. Ia kerap bergerak, mengayunkan pedangnya ke sana ke mari, sementara aku hanya menggunakan sedikit tenaga untuk menghindarinya._

" _Tuan memang hebat", anak itu terengah-engah, ia menyeka keringat di dahinya. Dia lalu membetulkan kuda-kudanya yang sempat berantakan, dan berlari ke arahku, "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah!". Berbeda dengan gerakan-gerakan tadi di mana ia mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebasku, sekarang ia mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan dan berniat untuk menusuk – seperti dalam olahraga fencing. "Heh~", aku tersenyum sambil mengamati perubahan gerakannya. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga untuk menghindari serangan yang satu ini. Dia menusuk dengan tangan kanan, maka aku menghindar dengan bergerak ke arah kanan juga. Aku meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiriku._ Let the countdown begin, _batinku._

" _Satu", aku menarik tangan kiriku yang sedang menggenggam tangan kanannya agar badan dia terdorong lebih dekat ke badanku. Kini wajahku berhadapan langsung dengannya, dan aku bisa menebak dia sedikit syok karena tidak mengira mukaku hanya berbatasan sekitar 10 cm dengan mukanya. Dalam sepersekian detik itu, aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam dengan mata biruku yang terbilang bisa sedingin es._

 _Akibatnya, ekspresi takut muncul di wajahnya._

 _Tetapi aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman._

 _Sebelum akhirnya aku menyundul jidat anak malang itu._

 _Senjata yang digenggamnya terlepas, dan ia langsung terjatuh dengan posisi duduk. Mukanya terlihat sedikit syok, tidak berbeda dengan kedua anak lainnya yang ikut tertegun. Aku menghampiri anak itu – takut kalau aku meninggalkan sebuah luka mental – untuk membantunya terbangun, tetapi aku malah disambut oleh sebuah teriakan penuh semangat._

" _WOOAAAAHHH, KEREEENN!", anak yang terduduk tadi langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Aku langsung bernapas lega, bukti bahwa ia masih bisa berkelakuan ceria seperti itu menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Tidak lama kemudian, ketiga anak itu langsung mengelilingiku, "Tuan! Tuan harus mengajarkan kami tehnik itu!"._

 _Aku tertawa kecil sambil mengelus rambut mereka bertiga, "Aku sangat ingin mengajarkannya, tapi sayang sekali, gaya bertarung barusan itu bukanlah hal yang bisa diajarkan. Sebuah tehnik yang bagus berasal dari hati, dan aku yakin kalian pasti akan menemukan tehnik yang lebih bagus dari milikku jika kalian berusaha". Setelah pidato kecil mengenai bela diri yang kuluncurkan, which came out of nowhere, semangat mereka semakin membara._

 _Setelah latih tanding itu selesai, mereka bertiga memberikan gestur hormat dan aku membalasnya dengan senang hati. Aku langsung berjalan menuju ke Yue dengan senyuman lebar di wajahku. Aku melihat Yue yang duduk sendirian, tapi aku tersadar sepenuhnya bahwa selama latih tanding ia selalu mengamatiku. Aku pun mengusiknya, "Pasti badanmu gatal karena ingin ikut latihan"._

 _Setelah mendengar ucapanku, muka Yue langsung semerah tomat. "T-Tidak, Tuan", ia membuang mukanya dari hadapanku, mencoba menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya. Hal ini justru membuatku terdorong untuk mengusilinya. "Oh ayolah, aku yakin gadis sepertimu bisa melakukannya", aku tertawa halus._

 _Namun pada akhirnya Yue mengabaikanku tanpa menjatuhkan rasa hormatnya._

 _Kami melanjutkan perjalanan pulang di mana sebagian besar hanya diisi oleh kekosongan. Meskipun di sekitar kami masih ramai karena aktivitas desa pada sore hari, tetapi aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa di antara kami berdua. Tidak ada yang berbicara, tidak ada yang berbuat sesuatu. Hanya sebuah perjalanan yang cuma terdengar tapak kaki dan tiupan angin yang bersentuhan dengan dedaunan._

Apa aku membuatnya marah? _, pikirku sambil mengernyitkan alis. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Yue merupakan gadis tomboy yang membawa belati ke mana-mana, jadi kupikir di dalam hatinya ia mungkin saja ia benar-benar menginginkannya._

 _Tetapi ia hanyalah seorang pembantu, bukan seorang prajurit. Tidak peduli seberapa besar kemauannya, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Seorang pembantu belaka yang mengayunkan belati ke sana kemari, itu adalah hal yang tabu. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kuucapkan._

 _Setelah meninggalkan desa, aku menghela napas sambil melihat ke langit biru. Jarang terdapat awan berkeliaran, tapi entah kenapa terasa teduh. Aku melamun, memikirkan tentang kesalahan bodohku yang kemungkinan telah membuat Yue sakit hati sampai-sampai terdiam._

 _Pikiranku dan jiwaku serasa lepas, karena aku tidak mendengar ada suara kuda mengamuk dari belakang kami._

 _Kuda itu berlari dengan kencang, menghempaskan berbagai macam hal yang berada di depannya karena ukurannya yang terlihat lumayan besar. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kuda itu berada sangat dekat dengan kami berdua, aku tahu bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat karena aku tidak bisa memproses apa yang sedang terjadi._

" _Tuan!", Yue langsung mendorongku menjauhi jalur yang sepertinya akan dilewati oleh kuda itu. Saat aku terdorong ke belakang, tanganku mencoba untuk meraihnya, namun hal itu sia-sia. Aku melihat ekspresinya, dan ia terlihat bahagia meskipun mengetahui bahwa ia mungkin saja berada di ambang kematian._

" _YUEEE!", rasa panik merambat di sekujur tubuhku ketika melihat Yue terseruduk oleh kuda yang mengamuk itu. Setelah kuda itu menjauh dari kami berdua, aku langsung berlari ke arah gadis yang tersungkur di atas tanah._

 _Aku melihat kondisinya – terdapat lecet dan darah di sekitar tangannya. Meskipun kondisinya tidak separah apa yang kubayangkan, fakta bahwa ia langsung pingsan setelah diseruduk itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Dari kejadian yang barusan kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, banyak kemungkinan luka-luka yang bisa terjadi, mungkin salah satunya adalah tulang kaki yang retak karena kuda itu sempat menginjak-injak bagian kakinya._

 _Atau rasa syok yang mendalam yang mengakibatkannya langsung pingsan._

 _Meskipun gadis ini bukanlah seorang prajurit, tetapi dia telah menyelamatkanku, dan ia dengan senang hati melakukannya. Sementara aku yang merupakan prajurit malah membuatnya terluka. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang prajurit. Terlebih lagi, aku merasa gagal karena dahulu aku pernah bersumpah untuk melindunginya._

 _Aku mengangkut gadis malang itu dengan posisi bridal style, khawatir jika kugendong di punggung dia hanya akan jatuh. Aku langsung berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ke istana._

" _Dokter! Ahli obat!", aku berteriak mati-matian untuk mencari orang yang bisa mengetahui apa yang salah dengan gadis itu. Saat ini sepertinya pikiranku sedang kacau. Banyak orang di pintu istana langsung ricuh melihatku membawa seorang gadis yang tengah pingsan. "Minggir", aku menegur dingin orang yang menghalangi jalanku untuk menuju ke rumah salah seorang dokter yang kukenal. Tanpa menunggu sebuah perintah, aku langsung memacu lariku._

 _Saat berlari, aku melihat kembali gadis malang yang ada di tanganku ini, dan memerhatikan setiap lekuk mukanya. Kemudian aku teringat akan senyuman manisnya saat sedang menyelamatkanku itu._

 _Sebuah senyuman yang juga menyesakkan dada._

.

.

.

Aku pelan-pelan menghembuskan napas.

"Kau menggendong wanita itu sampai ke istana dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang yang kerasukan, padahal ia hanya pingsan karena syok", Guo Jia terkekeh sambil meneguk anggurnya. Sepertinya aku juga bisa merasakan aura hangat merambat ke mukaku. "Mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu aku sangat panik", aku membuang mukaku.

"Yah, itu menunjukkan kepedulianmu kepadanya", lanjut Guo Jia.

 _Okay, this is really awkward because there are so many misunderstandings here_ , batinku. Aku berniat mengoreksinya tetapi sepertinya dia tidak akan memakan kata-kataku, apalagi ketika perbuatanku jelas-jelas mendukung opininya. _Aku akui Yue memang cantik, tapi ew, i'm not a lesbian_ , aku sedikit bergidik.

Aku berniat melanjutkan permainan weiqi kami yang sempat terhenti, maka aku menggerakkan bidakku. Guo Jia memerhatikan papan permainan sebentar sebelum membuat gerakan selanjutnya. "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya kepadamu", ia lalu menegak habis anggurnya, dan menaruh gelas tanah liat itu di sebelah papan permainan kami. "Kalau kau tidak mengetahui norma dasar mengenai penamaan, apa kau paling tidak tahu tentang sebuah _nama kehormatan_?", dia mengangkat alisnya.

 _Ah, courtesy/style names_ , pikirku. "Aku... hanya tau sedikit", aku tertawa gugup. "Sudah kuduga", ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Dengar, sebuah 'nama' dan 'panggilan' di dataran ini sangat sensitif. Aku akan mengajarimu mengenai itu sekarang karena aku tidak ingin kau terkena masalah hanya karena salah menyebutkan nama seseorang", badan ia langsung tegap dan nada bicaranya terdengar serius. Aku langsung mendengarkan setiap kata-katanya, karena menurutku apa yang ia bicarakan ada benarnya juga. Jika aku ingin lebih menyatu dengan daerah ini, aku perlu mengetahui hal hal yang sangat mendasar seperti ini.

"Seorang pria memiliki sebuah nama ( _ming_ 名), namun ketika ia mencapai umur 20 tahun ia dapat memilih sebuah nama yang akan menjadi 'nama kehormatannya' ( _zi_ 字). Seseorang yang seumuran **harus** memanggil satu sama lain dengan _zi_ masing-masing, jika mereka tidak melakukannya maka akan dianggap tidak menghormati. Sebaliknya, orang yang lebih muda dan/atau memiliki tingkat yang lebih rendah itu **dilarang** memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan _zi_. Namun, orang yang lebih tua dan/atau memiliki tingkat yang lebih tinggi tentu **bebas** memanggil seseorang dengan _ming_ ataupun _zi_ ", Guo Jia panjang lebar menjelaskannya.

 _Jujur saja, sebenarnya bagian ini aku sudah tau._

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Tuan, tetapi kalau hal itu aku sudah ta—", sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku, Guo Jia langsung mengacungkan jarinya, menandakan bahwa aku harus segera diam. "Aku belum selesai menjelaskannya", ujarnya tenang.

"Sebuah nama kehormatan biasanya terdiri dari dua kata ; Kata pertama merupakan hiasan, biasanya menjelaskan posisi orang itu dalam keluarganya, dan kata kedua memiliki arti yang bersangkutan dengan nama asli. Contoh paling simpel dari kata hiasan itu adalah,

Bo (伯) atau Meng (孟), yang berarti anak tertua.

Zhong (仲), artinya anak kedua.

Shu (叔), anak ketiga.

Dan Ji (季), untuk anak terakhir.

Lalu untuk kata kedua yang memiliki arti bersangkutan dengan nama asli, kuyakin kau pasti mengerti dengan sendirinya jika membaca hurufnya", jelas Guo Jia lagi. Aku memiringkan kepalaku saat mendengar penjelasannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Guo Jia menghela napas, "Daripada bingung, bagaimana kalau aku mengambil sebuah contoh?"

"Baiklah", aku mengangguk. "Apa kau tahu _zi_ milik Tuan Cao Cao?", tanya Guo Jia. Aku langsung menjawabnya mantap, "Mengde".

"Mengde (孟德). Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan, Meng berarti anak tertua. Lalu, kata De (德) itu memiliki arti _kebajikan_ , dan ini hampir memiliki makna yang sama dari kata Cao (操) yang berarti _perilaku baik_ ".

Aku langsung menghentakkan tangan kananku yang dikepal ke tangan kiriku sambil mengeluarkan kata, "Oooohhh". _Benar juga, Cao Cao itu anak pertama, lalu kata De dan Cao itu memiliki arti yang sama. Jadilah Cao Mengde_ , pikirku dalam hati sambil memanggut-manggut. Guo Jia hanya tertawa geli melihatku seperti bocah lima tahun yang baru tahu cara membaca, tentu saja sambil meminum anggurnya itu.

 _Aku harus mengingat-ingat ini,_ batinku. Agar aku bisa mengingat bagaimana asal muasal nama-nama ini, aku harus memahaminya. Namun pertama-tama, aku harus mencoba menginterpretasikan nama Cao Cao seorang diri. _Cao Mengde, Cao Mengde, Cao Mengde,_ ucapku dalam hati berulang-ulang.

"Kalian sedang bermain weiqi, ya?", aku begitu terlarut dalam penjelasan Guo Jia sampai-sampai tidak tersadar bahwa Cao Cao berada di depan pintu ruangan. "Ah, Cao Mengde", sapaku dengan santai.

Dan di situlah aku merasa seperti jantungku berhenti berdetak, bumi berhenti berputar, dan waktu berhenti berdetik karena aku baru saja memanggil nama Tuanku dengan _zi_ -nya, terlebih lagi, aku tidak menyertai kata 'Tuan' di depannya.

 _Gawat..._

 _Bagaimana ini..._

 **BYUR**

"Ah, sepertinya tanganku tergelincir", Guo Jia menyiramku dengan anggur yang ada di gelasnya. Ia tersenyum – ekspresi yang ada di wajahnya sekarang itu membuatku ingin menjotos mukanya. Tetapi mungkin berkatnya, Cao Cao jadi lebih terfokus kepada anggur yang tumpah daripada sebuah sapaan yang tidak kusengaja tadi.

"Ada apa ini?", Cao Cao terkekeh melihat tingkah kami berdua. Pada detik pertama, kami sedang bermain weiqi, namun detik berikutnya, Guo Jia tiba-tiba menyiramku dengan anggur. Tentu saja ini menjadi pemandangan yang aneh baginya.

"Aku hanya memberikan hukuman karena dia kalah bermain weiqi di babak sebelumnya", Guo Jia dengan lancarnya membuat sebuah kebohongan dan entah kenapa ini membuatku sebal. Tetapi mau tidak mau, aku harus ikut mengalir dengannya agar suasana terlihat sedikit normal. "Iya, Tuan. Aku kalah telak di permainan yang lalu, jadi Fengxiao menyiramku".

Setelah pembicaraan mengenai 'hukuman anggur' itu mengalir bagaikan air terjun, kami berdua melanjutkan permainan weiqi yang sempat terhenti karena Guo Jia memberikan banyak pelajaran kepadaku hari ini. Aku berpikir sejenak sambil melihat papan permainan yang bersih.

Entah bagaimana Guo Jia bisa melemparkan segelas penuh anggur ke diriku tanpa mengotori papan permainan yang ada di antara kami berdua, itu masih menjadi misteri.

Di permainan kali ini Cao Cao mengamati permainan kami, dan itu membuatku gugup. Alasannya adalah karena ia sudah sangat handal dalam bermain weiqi, jika ia melihatku bermain, mungkin ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menyadari betapa amatirnya diriku.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Guo Jia tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk bisa membantai pasukan budakku. Seluruh papan permainan dipenuhi oleh bidak putih, sementara bidak hitam milikku sudah terkepung dan kalah. Aku pun menghela napas dalam keputusasaan.

"Kau tahu, Ni Xun, seharusnya kau merencanakan sesuatu yang pasti jika melawan Guo Jia dalam permainan ini", Cao Cao sedikit memberikanku nasihat dalam bermain weiqi. "Tapi menurutku permainan ini kurang masuk akal", aku mengambil satu bidak hitam dan melemparkannya ke angkasa berkali-kali seperti sebuah koin. Mendengar komentarku, kedua orang itu langsung menampilkan muka heran.

"Dalam weiqi, pasukan sebesar apapun akan menghilang jika sudah dikelilingi oleh pasukan musuh, kan?", mereka mengangguk. "Menurutku di situlah salahnya", aku menangkap bidak yang sedari tadi kulempar.

"Seorang prajurit, tidak peduli seberapa kuat musuh, seharusnya memiliki kewajiban untuk tetap bertahan hidup, atau kalau ia tidak mempuni, ia harus melarikan diri untuk memberikan informasi tentang musuh kepada kawannya", aku menerawang bidak hitam itu sambil menjelaskan opiniku. Sepertinya ucapanku mendapat perhatiannya Cao Cao, karena aku bisa melihat perubahan matanya – dari santai menjadi serius tingkat tinggi.

"Konsep strategi yang menarik", Guo Jia juga ikut memerhatikan perkataanku.

 _Strategy, huh?_ , ucapku dalam hati.

Aku tiba-tiba langsung teringat akan sebuah serangan dadakan di Wan Castle di mana pasukan kami terkepung. Semua pembantaian yang terjadi di situ, semua kehilangan yang diakibatkan oleh kejadian itu mungkin saja bisa dicegah bila aku mengatakannya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan kerajaan ini jatuh hanya karena hari itu.

"Menurutku strategi ini sangat berguna di saat-saat terjepit seperti ketika terkepung, karena prajurit yang selamat pasti akan mengetahui strategi musuh. Kemudian informasi itu akan digunakan untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Dengan begitu, jumlah korban jiwa bisa ditekan", aku memangku dagu dengan tangan kiri sambil memain-mainkan bidak itu dengan jariku. Aku berharap apa yang kukatakan saat ini mungkin bisa berguna saat perang di Kastil Wan itu.

Aku langsung meluruskan benang-benang yang selama ini terkusut di kepalaku. _Ayolah, jangan main kode-kodean, ucapkan saja, 'Aku berasal dari mana depan'. Itu tidak sulit._

Aku baru mau membuka mulutku, tetapi Cao Cao sudah berbicara duluan, "Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau strategi itu bisa berguna di saat pasukan kita terkepung?"

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan membuka mulutku.

 _Karena aku berasal dari masa depan_

"Karena aku—"

"!"

Untuk sepersekian detik, aku merasa seperti ada orang yang memanah tepat di jantungku.

Bola mataku menjadi hampa, dan napasku tidak teratur. Aku langsung merasakan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku. Aku menggenggam erat dadaku, namun di detik berikutnya sudah tidak terasa apa-apa lagi. Aku meraba-raba di bagian situ, tidak ada luka ataupun hal yang aneh, tetapi rasa sakit yang barusan itu terasa begitu nyata, sangat nyata sampai aku merasa bergidik. Kalaupun jika hal barusan adalah mimpi, aku tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

"Hei Ni Xun, kau tidak apa-apa?", suara Cao Cao langsung mengembalikan pikiranku ke dunia nyata. "I-Iya, aku hanya teringat akan sesuatu", aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan tersenyum untuk menutupi trauma yang baru kudapatkan. Aku menyetarakan napasku, dan mencoba sekeras mungkin agar psikologiku tidak hancur pada saat itu juga.

 _Apa-apaan tadi_ , aku masih bergidik ketakutan membayangkan hal yang barusan terjadi padaku.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N :** Axoire sangat berterima kasih atas reader yang masih setia menunggu cerita ini. Kalau tidak ada kalian, pasti hari-hari daku akan terasa sangat kesepian /halah padahal udah sering jomblo/

* * *

 **FUN FACT**

 **How other people write :** "All hail Satan, the Lord of the Flying Spaghetti Meatballs," says a German vegan engineer.

 **How i write :** "All hail Satan, the Lord of the Flying Spaghetti Meatballs", says a German vegan engineer.

Cuma beda koma sih, tapi apa boleh buat. Sudah kebiasaan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **Axoire**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ucapan terima kasih sepertinya tidak cukup untuk mengekspresikan betapa bahagianya daku ketika menerima banyak review positif dari readers sekalian. Tetapi meskipun begitu, Terima kasih banyak! Berkat kalian, daku bisa melanjutkan Reason yang dipending dari minggu kemarin.**

 **Maaf banget late update, karena kerjaan numpuk. *curhat***

 **Anyway, onwards!**

* * *

 **Reason  
**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Tinggal hitungan hari sampai pasukan kami sampai di Kastil Wan.

Dan itu berarti tinggal hitungan hari sampai terjadinya pembantaian sepihak yang dilakukan oleh Zhang Xiu kepada pasukan kami.

Detik-detik berharga yang terlewat tidak kubiarkan sia-sia begitu saja, aku memanfaatkan seluruh waktu yang kupunya untuk membangun sebuah strategi yang akan mencegah gugurnya tiga sosok yang berharga bagi Cao Cao.

Aku menanggung sebuah beban – secara fisik, emosional, maupun psikologis – yang tidak akan bisa kuamanahkan kepada orang lain dikarenakan sebuah hal, atau aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai sebuah kutukan. Aku mengetahui jalannya masa depan, tetapi aku dilarang untuk memberitahu bahwa aku ini berasal dari masa depan.

Setiap harinya, tanpa mengenal lelah, aku membolak-balik halaman buku hitam milikku demi mendapat pencerahan akan adanya celah di balik tragedi mengerikan itu. Aku terus menganalisis beberapa jalan keluar yang bisa diambil, dan kira-kira berapa persentase keberhasilannya. Rasanya kepalaku sangat berat dan waktu istirahatku pun makin berkurang.

Kesehatan dan fokusku sedikit menurun karena insomnia yang kudapat, dan berefek kepada emosiku yang makin melunjak.

Emosiku menjadi sangat tidak stabil.

Sangat tidak stabil.

Aku bahkan pernah menghancurkan sebuah kedai di pasar hanya karena ada orang yang menghina kenapa orang sepertiku bisa menjadi prajurit di garis depan sebuah perang. Aku sangat kesal dengan orang itu, dan aku memukulnya. Pada akhirnya kami berdua terlibat sebuah perkelahian yang menggunakan senjata, sampai-sampai seluruh kedai itu hancur lebur.

Karena pada saat itu fokusku menurun, aku nyaris menebas seorang bocah kecil yang kebetulan berada di situ. Tetapi untungnya Yue Jin dan Li Dian menghentikanku. Karena kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah mengambil nyawa anak tak bersalah itu.

Dan aku mungkin akan menyesali perbuatan itu seumur hidupku, atau lebih parah lagi, aku akan trauma berat sampai ke titik di mana aku takut memegang sebuah pedang.

Kejadian itu kemudian membuatku berpikir ratusan kali. Sepertinya percuma saja jika aku bisa membuat sebuah strategi luar biasa, namun emosiku menjadi liar seperti itu. Aku pun mengistirahatkan diriku, mencoba merilekskan diri setiap malamnya demi mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup.

Pada awalnya itu hal yang sulit, karena biasanya di dunia asalku aku hanya tinggal meminum beberapa kapsul depressan dan sudah langsung terlelap. Tetapi di dunia ini, sebagian besar bahan kimia saja bahkan belum ditemukan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat emosiku mereda hanyalah musik, jadi aku sering meminta Yue memainkannya untukku ketika aku ingin tidur.

Sayangnya, penderitaanku belum berakhir di situ.

Mimpi buruk kerap bermunculan.

Mimpi menyeramkan yang menghantuiku setiap malam. Kematian Cao Ang, Cao Anmin, dan Dian Wei terus terjadi berulang-ulang di dalam mimpi itu. Memang sejak dahulu aku sudah bersedih akan kematian mereka, tapi kasus sekarang ini jauh berbeda.

Melihat seorang, bukan, tiga orang yang kau kenal mati di depanmu, padahal kau bisa mencegah kematian itu. Membuat dirimu dihujani oleh rasa bersalah yang berteriak bahwa kau seharusnya bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

Inilah sebuah teror tanpa akhir yang melukai psikologisku, dan membangunkanku hampir setiap malam. Mimpi buruk itu kemudian menimbulkan insomnia, dan akhirnya menciptakan lingkaran setan.

Seperti yang kubilang, ini adalah sebuah kutukan yang harus kuhadapi sendirian.

.

* * *

.

"Oi Ni Xun, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?", Li Dian berlari dan menawarkan tangannya kepadaku yang sedang terjerembab ke tanah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik tangan itu dan bangkit kembali sambil mengatakan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

"Kau juga mulai meragukan kesehatanku?", aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ayolah, tadi itu hanya meleng sebentar. Ayo tanding ulang", aku tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya dan mengenakan tudungku kembali.

Serapuh apapun jiwaku pada saat ini, aku tidak ingin sampai ada yang menyadarinya.

Aku membetulkan kuda-kudaku dan memusatkan fokusku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dalam satu hentakan, kami kembali bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Li Dian mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan diangkat ke daerah wajahnya, layaknya seorang petinju. Sementara aku merilekskan tubuhku dan bersiap untuk merespon serangannya. Gaya bertarungku dari dulu memang seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah menyerang, aku hanya merespon serangan musuh dan menjadikannya senjata makan tuan.

Li Dian mulai menyerang. Ia mengarahkan tinju kilatnya berkali-kali ke arahku; tinju ke arah kepala, perut, bahkan dada. Meskipun kelebihanku adalah dalam kecepatan, aku sedikit kesulitan menghindari tinju-tinju itu karena Li Dian sendiri terfokus untuk mengimbangi kecepatanku. Tidak jarang aku terkena pukulannya dan sedikit terpelanting ke belakang.

Li Dian makin meningkatkan kecepatannya, dan ia berhasil memukul mundur diriku secara harfiah. Memanfaatkan momen di mana aku kehilangan keseimbangan, Li Dian langsung memukul wajahku dengan tangan kanannya sekuat tenaga.

Aku bisa melihatnya.

Setiap sepersekian detik tangan kanannya itu mendekat ke arah wajahku, membawa sejumlah energi yang digunakannya untuk menjatuhkanku.

Aku melihatnya, setiap pergerakan dari tangannya terlihat jelas di mataku.

Aku mulai merespon. Badanku sedikit kugeser agar tidak mengenai pukulannya dan aku menyiagakan kedua tanganku. Aku membiarkan tinjunya sedikit melewati badanku, dan akhirnya mulai beraksi. Tangan kananku menggenggam pergelangan tangan Li Dian, sementara lengan kiriku digunakan untuk mengunci lengannya.

Gaya dorong dari tinju milik Li Dian yang masih tersisa disertai dengan bantingan yang kulakukan membuat pria berikat kepala ungu itu jatuh bersamaku. Li Dian jatuh tengkurap, dan lengan kanannya kini sudah terkunci. Sikut kiriku berada tepat di atas bahu kanan Li Dian, _and it means game over_.

"Menyerahlah", aku tertawa senang. "Tidak akan", Li Dian yang napasnya terengah-engah masih bisa menunjukkan semangat bertarung. Ia memberontak, tangan kanannya ia goyangkan berkali-kali untuk bisa lepas dari genggamanku.

"Kau tahu, semakin kau memberontak, aku semakin tidak menjamin keselamatan bahumu", aku menyeringai dirinya. Meskipun sudah mendengar peringatanku, Li Dian masih membandel juga. Disertai dengan ' _kemauan untuk menyiksa orang dan menjadikannya sebagai sebuah pelajaran'_ , aku pun menekan sikut kiriku ke bahunya, dan mengangkat paksa tangan kanannya.

Sebenarnya aku membayangkannya saja sudah ngilu, karena jika tangan ditekuk ke belakang secara paksa, maka kemungkinan besar akan terjadi dislokasi pada bahu. Tetapi kalau melakukannya kepada seorang kawan sepertinya terlihat menyenangkan. Aku pun tetap melanjutkan apa yang kulakukan.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar seperti ada sebuah tulang dan/atau sendi yang bergeser.

"OW, OW, OW, HENTIKAN, HENTIKAN!", Li Dian langsung meringis kesakitan dan berhenti memberontak.

Tetapi aku tidak berhenti.

"NI XUN, KAU AKAN MEMBUAT BAHUKU PATAH", ia mulai panik.

Namun aku belum juga berhenti.

"BAIKAH AKU MENYERAH! AKU AKAN MENTRAKTIRMU MINUM JADI KUMOHON BERHENTILAH, KARENA INI SANGAT MENYAKITKAN"

Begitu mendengar sebuah tawaran yang menjanjikan, aku langsung melepasnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau seharusnya menyerah di saat aku menyuruhmu", aku sampai menyeka air mataku karena sudah melepaskan tawaku.

Li Dian hanya menggerutu. Ia memutar-mutar bahunya ke segala arah untuk memastikan bahwa itu baik-baik saja, "Dasar orang keji"

"Aku? Orang yang keji?", aku tertawa kecil, "Jika lenganmu memiliki kelenturan, kemungkinan besar tidak akan terasa sakit jika kutekuk seperti tadi. Tapi sayangnya dari dulu kau hanya menggunakan kecepatan dan kekuatan dalam bertarung, jadi badanmu kaku semua"

"Berisik, aku hanya kurang latihan saja tahu", aku hanya tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Li Dian ngedumel layaknya anak kecil. "Sekarang karena latihan kita sepertinya sudah selesai, mau ke tenda sana untuk minum-minum?", ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin minum", aku tahu ia berhutang beberapa gelas minuman karena kejadian tadi, tapi aku langsung menolaknya mantap. Li Dian memiringkan kepalanya, "Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah diperkirakan kita akan sampai di Kastil Wan besok malam? Aku tidak ingin sampai di sana dalam keadaan mabuk", aku mengutarakan alasanku yang sebagian besarnya dihiasi oleh sebuah kebohongan belaka.

"Tapi Zhang Xiu juga kan sudah menyerah pada Tuan Cao Cao dan ia juga mengirim seseorang untuk mengundang kita semua sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Pada akhirnya kau juga paling akan mabuk di pesta itu"

Kami berdua melewati jalan setapak yang ada di tengah-tengah kumpulan tenda di dalam markas temporal ini. Aku melihat prajurit yang berlalu-lalang, kebanyakan dari mereka merasa sedang menanti sesuatu yang besar – sebuah pesta, sementara hanya aku yang risih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

"Aku hanya mengambil tindakan pencegahan seakan-akan terjadi sesuatu", aku tersenyum ke arah Li Dian dan itu cukup untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Li Dian kemudian menghela napas dan menaruh kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita membersihkan diri di sungai sana?"

 _DUDE, WHAT? YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO BATHE WITH ME!?,_ aku langsung berteriak di dalam hati, mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menjadi semerah tomat.

"Aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu dulu, kau duluan saja. Jika aku sempat, aku akan menyusul", aku menaruh ekspresi sedatar mungkin, dan merespon dengan balasan yang tidak mencurigakan. Maksudku, jika aku menolaknya itu akan terlihat sangat aneh, bukan? "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu", dia membalasku begitu saja tanpa repot-repot.

Aku menghela napas mendengar responnya.

Kami berdua langsung memasuki tenda yang sama dan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Tenda ini tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil. Kira-kira cukup untuk dihuni lima orang, tetapi yang menempati sekarang hanyalah tiga orang; Aku, Li Dian, dan Yue Jin.

Jika mengingat-ingat sejarah bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di tenda ini, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

.

.

.

" _Ni Xun, aku merasa khawatir dengan kesehatanmu. Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?", ucap Xiahou Yuan dengan nada khawatir layaknya seorang ayah yang cemas terhadap anaknya. Aku melambai-lambaikan kedua tanganku sambil mengeluarkan senyum bodoh itu, "Aku baik-baik saja, Tuan. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku"_

 _Alasanku terbukti tidak ampuh terhadap Yuan, ia bilang bahwa performaku akhir-akhir ini sangat menurun dan aku menjadi orang yang mudah lengah. "Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, seorang prajurit yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri di medan perang nanti tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang prajurit?"_

 _Dan ia menasehatiku, lagi._

 _Beberapa bulan ini benar-benar deh, aku merasa Yuan terlalu perhatian kepadaku. Memang sih kalau dilihat dari sejarah samkok, ia ini merupakan ayah yang sangat baik, tapi engga begini juga kali._

 _"Tuan, aku sangat menghargai Tuan, tapi tolonglah jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri", aku menunduk ke arahnya._

 _Yuan sedikit tertegun, mungkin akhirnya menyadari bahwa perbuatannya sedikit memanjakanku, dan itu artinya ia telah menghambat perkembangan jiwa seorang pria untuk tumbuh. Ia langsung tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku, atau lebih tepatnya, membuat rambutku berantakan dengan usapan yang kasar._

" _Kalau begitu, untuk hari ini paling tidak aku akan memindahkanmu ke tenda milik Yue Jin dan Li Dian agar kau tidak usah tidur sendiri", ia lalu memerintahkanku dengan santainya._

 _Perintahnya itu membuatku tersedak oleh ludahku sendiri, dan aku akhirnya batuk-batuk._

" _Kau kenapa?", ia mengangkat alisnya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan dipindahkan bersama mereka", aku menaruh punggung tangan ke depan mulutku setelah selesai terbatuk._

Gile, tidur bareng anak cowok, _pikirku dalam hati._

.

.

.

Satu tenda dengan cowok sebenarnya bisa menjadi berkah, ataupun masalah, tergantung bagaimana aku melokasikan diriku. Tetapi tetap saja, kalau seperti ini, aku harus waspada.

Saat ini aku berada di dalam tenda sendiri, Li Dian sedang mandi di sungai dekat sini, dan Yue Jin sedang—

 **Sret**

 _Speaking of the devil_ , aku mengangkat alisku. Suara tirai yang terbuka mengekspos Yue Jin yang baru saja kembali dari mengurus senjata-senjata miliknya. "Hei", sapanya halus yang langsung segera kubalas. "Di mana Li Dian?", ia menata senjata miliknya di sebelah armornya yang tergeletak di sudut tenda.

"Dia sedang membersihkan diri di sungai sana", arah mataku terfokus kepada buku hitam yang sedari tadi kubuka, yang membuatku menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa menengok. "Kau tidak menyusulnya? Kalian berdua kan baru saja berlatih keras dan banyak mengeluarkan keringat", ucapan Yue Jin membuatku langsung menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu, aku akan menyusul nanti", ucapku pelan. "Kalau begitu, susul kami setelah kau menyelesaikannya", Yue Jin berjalan keluar tenda dengan membawa sebuah kain yang kuyakin adalah sebuah handuk. Rupanya ia juga ingin mandi.

Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali mandi karena badan ini terasa lengket, tapi apa daya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain melihat diriku. Membayangkan diriku mandi di tengah-tengah cowok-cowok itu mungkin—

 _OKAY ENOUGH OF THAT FANTASY, GIRL,_ aku menampar diriku sendiri dan kembali fokus kepada buku hitam milikku.

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk main-main.

Ini adalah hari terakhir di mana aku bisa menyempurnakan strategiku sebelum menghadapi serangan dadakan itu. Aku harus membuat sebuah strategi sempurna yang harus membalikkan keadaan sebuah perang agar kemenangan berpihak pada kami, dan pihak-pihak yang gugur bisa dicegah.

Sebenarnya strategiku yang paling efektif adalah dengan membisikkan sebuah peringatan kepada Cao Cao bahwa akan ada sebuah serangan di dalam pesta penyambutan itu, tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa takut.

Aku bergidik memikirkan apa yang bisa saja terjadi jika aku benar-benar memberitahukannya. To be honest, I don't want to feel that near-death experience ever again. Aku sudah cukup trauma dari kejadian yang pertama.

Strategiku yang kedua ini sedikit ekstrim, tapi sepertinya ampuh. Aku akan menumbalkan diriku untuk menjadi tameng Cao Ang dan Cao Anmin yang terperangkap dalam istana, dan kemudian menumbalkan diriku lagi ketika melindungi Dian Wei dari serangan panah pasukan Jia Xu. Kalaupun aku akan menumbalkan diriku, paling sebagian besar hanya beberapa luka sayat karena pastinya aku akan menghindar. Selain itu aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan diri, dan aku tidak takut untuk menggunakannya. Persetanlah jika mereka mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki sebuah _magic_.

Tetapi tetap saja, akan lebih baik jika aku membangun sebuah rencana yang lebih menjanjikan.

Aku terus membolak-balik buku hitam itu, berharap menemukan sebuah titik terang. Inspirasi itu tak kunjung datang, padahal semakin lama mata ini terasa makin berat. Saat aku mulai merasa ngantuk, tiba-tiba Li Dian dan Yue Jin memasuki tenda.

Dan Li Dian tidak mengenakan atasan.

Dan mataku seakan-akan langsung menyala kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?", aku bertanya dengan kalem, walaupun aku tahu di dalam hati aku sudah seperti ingin berteriak dan berlari ke sana ke mari. "Bajuku terbawa angin dan kecemplung di sungai", ia menjawab dengan santai.

Tanpa sadar, aku sedikit mengamati tubuhnya dengan mendetail. Mulai dari dadanya yang bidang, sampai ke daerah perut yang padat dengan massa otot. Semua hal yang ada di torsonya itu seakan-akan dipahat langsung oleh Dewa sendiri, dan melambangkan kesempurnaan yang bisa dilambangkan oleh seorang pria.

Ekspresiku mungkin bisa membohongi, tetapi respon biologis tubuhku tentu tidak bisa.

Pipiku langsung merasa merah dan aku merasa temperaturku naik. Mungkin ini efek karena aku jarang sekali melihat pria _topless_ dari dekat. Takut ditanya kenapa mukamu memerah, spontan aku langsung mengambil handuk, baju ganti, dan ngeloyor keluar tenda.

"Aku mandi dulu", ucapku singkat.

Aku menyusuri jalan setapak sambil menutup wajahku dengan tangan, merasa sangat malu atas apa yang telah terjadi. _Sudah kubilang, setenda dengan anak cowok pasti bakal jadi masalah_ , ucapku dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

Semua urusanku sudah selesai, semua urusan mereka juga sudah selesai. Ini berarti tinggal satu hal lagi yang harus kulalui bersama mereka – tidur. Aku sudah mengambil tindakan terlebih dahulu dengan memilih kantung tidur yang ada di ujung, jadi tidak akan terasa aneh karena aku tidak akan pernah mau tidur di tengah-tengah dua cowok ini.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin ada di pinggir juga", Yue Jin langsung menandai kantung tidur di ujung yang satunya lagi. Li Dian kemudian menghela napas sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Kalian seperti anak kecil saja"

Li Dian pun meniup lentera yang menerangi tenda ini, dan kegelapan langsung menyelimuti. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, kami bertiga langsung mencoba untuk tidur agar esok hari bisa langsung beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Sayangnya, tidak bagiku.

Teror bila aku akan mendapat mimpi 'itu' lagi masih menghantuiku.

Aku melihat ke sebelah kananku, Li Dian dan Yue Jin sepertinya sudah terlelap. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat nyaman, aku iri karenanya. Kalau saja aku bisa tidur selelap mereka, aku pasti akan langsung melakukannya.

Di kondisi sekarang juga tidak ada musik yang bisa mengantarku tidur, jadi yang kulakukan hanyalah menatap langit-langit tenda dengan tatapan kosong. Atau mungkin aku akan bertanya-tanya mengenai asal muasal alam semesta ini jika pikiranku benar-benar sudah error pada malam hari.

"Kau tidak tidur?", sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku, aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata itu hanyalah Li Dian. "Aku tidak bisa", aku langsung memalingkan kepalaku ke arah langit-langit tenda lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?", suara Li Dian terdengar mulai pecah dan makin berat karena malam hari.

Menghadapi pertanyaan itu, aku menghela napas panjang.

"Aku punya firasat buruk akan esok hari", ucapku pelan. Pikiranku mulai terisi oleh bayangan kematian orang-orang terkasih di Kastil Wan. Hatiku langsung merasa terbebani lagi karena kejadian esok hari bukanlah sebuah firasat, tetapi itu adalah sebuah fakta.

"Biasanya saat terjadi hal buruk, aku juga mendapat firasat. Tetapi untuk saat ini aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir", Li Dian mencoba menghiburku, namun tentu saja sebagai seseorang yang sudah mengetahui masa depan, itu tidak membantuku sama sekali.

Melihat responku yang tidak membaik, Li Dian menghela napas panjang.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau khawatir jika terjadi perang atau sejenisnya, tetapi seharusnya kau harus lebih mempercayai orang lain daripada menjadi egois", nasehatnya. "Apa maksudmu?", spontan aku bertanya, karena aku merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Maksudku adalah, jika kau menemukan sebuah kesulitan seperti sekarang ini, kau tidak perlu menanggungnya sendiri", ucap Li Dian santai, "Jika kau menanggungnya sendiri, itu hanya akan menyakitkan dirimu saja".

Aku mendengarkan kata perkata secara seksama, dan memprosesnya secara menyeluruh.

Dan aku menyadari betapa ironisnya kalimat itu dalam kasusku ini, karena jika aku memberitahu semua orang tentang masalahku, jantungku tidak akan selamat.

Aku tersenyum.

"Mempercayai orang lain, ya?", ujarku mengulangi kata-kata Li Dian secara perlahan.

Aku pun langsung menengok ke arahnya, "Aku memang tidak bisa langsung menaruh seluruh kepercayaanku kepada orang lain, tapi paling tidak aku akan mencoba untuk mempercayai Yue Jin dan dirimu"

Li Dian, yang tidak mengira bahwa aku mengucapkannya secepat itu, langsung menoleh ke arahku, tertawa kecil, "Aku merasa terhormat". Ia lalu menatap mataku, "Lalu, kenapa kau mempercayai kami berdua?"

"Tentu saja karena...", aku menatap matanya lagi, dan kali ini aku memberikan senyuman kepercayaanku.

"Setiap kali aku berada di dekat kalian, aku merasa aman"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N :** Ni Xun, tidur dikelilingi Yue Jin dan Li Dian itu berkah lho, Xun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Maaf banget kalau chapter ini pendek, soalnya emang ditakdirkan untuk berhenti di situ hehehe. See you on the next chapter!

* * *

 **FUN FACT**

 **Depresan** tergolong dalam narkotika dan psikotropika. Ada banyak jenisnya, tergantung dari bahan baku utama.

Depresan biasanya digunakan sebagai obat penenang untuk membuat pengonsumsi tertidur dan/atau mengurangi gejala sakit psikis.

* * *

 **Axoire**


	11. Chapter 10

**Haloo, sudah lama tidak berjumpaa. As always, Author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi kalian yang mendukung cerita ini dengan memberikan Review, menjadikan cerita ini Favorite, ataupun Follow cerita ini. Nah, karena akhir-akhir ini Author sering lelet dalam update, tolong Author agar diingatkan dalam Review soalnya kadang susah nulis kalo gaada pendorongnya (loh? loh? xD)**

 **Anyway, onwards!**

 **Warning : This chapter contains blood, and is a bit gory.**

* * *

 **Reason  
**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 _"_ _Haah... Haah...", deru napasku yang tidak beraturan seakan-akan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang bisa kudengar._

 _Aku terjebak di dalam istana ini tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan, namun instingku berteriak kencang bahwa aku seharusnya melakukan sesuatu pada saat ini. Jadi yang kulakukan hanyalah berlari, berlari dan berlari. Tetapi seiring aku berlari melewati lorong yang bercahayakan obor ini, ketakutan dan rasa terror makin menjalar dalam diriku. Kakiku gemetaran. Aku ingin sekali berhenti untuk mengambil napas dan mengistirahatkan badan, tetapi alam bawah sadarku terus menyuruhku untuk berlari tanpa henti._

 _Aku takut._

 _Siapapun, tolonglah._

 _Aku takut akan hal apa yang akan kutemui jika aku terus berlari._

 _Serta aku takut akan hal apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berhenti berlari._

 _Aku tidak mengerti ini semua; aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus melakukan hal ini, dan kenapa harus diriku yang melakukannya? Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang tidak berpengaruh kepada siapapun, aku memiliki performa biasa-biasa saja di antara manusia yang ada di bumi ini, dan aku tentunya tidak berhati mulia._

 _Lalu kenapa aku?_

 _Kenapa aku yang dibebankan oleh rasa takut ini?_

 _"_ _Kenapa...?", aku menggenggam erat kerah baju milikku, mencoba menahan segala jenis emosi yang pastinya akan membuat pikiranku makin tidak karuan._

 _Aku menggigit bibirku dan kembali menatap lorong yang ada di depanku. Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu. Hal terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari kastil ini._

 _Ditemani oleh suara napasku dan gema dari hentakan kakiku, aku terus berlari seakan-akan sudah tidak ada hari esok._

 _Aku merasa sedikit lega ketika menemukan sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong disinari oleh obor yang lebih terang. Aku pun langsung mempercepat langkahku, tentunya dengan ekspresi bahagia yang menyelimuti seluruh hatiku._

 _Dan ketika itulah aku baru sadar.._

 _...bahwa semakin dekat aku berjalan ke arah ruangan itu, semakin jelas aku bisa melihat darah berserakan di lantainya._

 _Selain dari secercah pemandangan mengerikan di depanku, aku juga mulai mencium bau darah segar ; bau besi yang menusuk hidung._

 _Aku melihat ke bawah hanya untuk menyadari bahwa kakiku sudah tertapak di atas genangan darah._

 _Dan tidak jauh dari sana aku melihat sebuah tubuh laki-laki yang sepertinya sudah tidak bernyawa, terduduk bersender tembok ; kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, pedangnya berada di dekat tangannya, dan badannya dipenuhi dengan luka serta darah segar._

 _Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyegarkan untuk bisa menjadi sebuah penanda pintu masuk neraka. Aku menelan ludahku, tidak berani melihat ke mayat seorang prajurit ketika melewatinya._

 _Namun ketika aku memasuki ruangan itu, pemandangan yang jauh lebih mengerikan telah menyambutku._

 _Dinding-dinding tak luput dihiasi oleh warna merah darah, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan tanpa menghiraukan posisinya, bahkan tak jarang juga ada sebuah potongan tubuh yang terpisah dari induknya, serta tentunya aroma tak mengenakkan yang memenuhi ruangan._

 _Seakan belum puas atas apa yang kulihat, aku masih memiliki keberanian untuk mengamati seisi ruangan secara jeli._

 _Seorang prajurit yang mati karena luka tusuk, dengan pedang masih terpendam di badannya._

 _Seorang prajurit yang terkena panah di bagian kepala, baik panah dan kepalanya masih tertancap di dinding._

 _Seorang prajurit yang kakinya tertebas, darah mengucur dari kaki yang kini sudah terbagi menjadi dua bagian._

 _Seorang prajurit yang bagian dada dan perutnya terpotong, mengekspos daging-daging segar di dalamnya._

 _Dan seorang prajurit yang—_

 _Tunggu, biar kuulangi..._

 _Dan sebuah kepala yang tergeletak begitu saja, darah mengalir deras dari bagian lehernya yang terputus._

 _"_ _A..a...a...", suaraku terjebak di ujung tenggorokan. Pertahananku bobol dalam hitungan sepersekian detik dan membuat air mataku mengalir deras. Air mata ini keluar bukan karena kesedihan yang muncul karena sebagian besar mayat yang ada di sini berada dalam fraksi yang sama denganku, tetapi karena rasa takut yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi._

 _Aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Kakiku terkulai lemas, dan badanku langsung ambruk. Aku terduduk, kini sudah tidak bisa berkutik ataupun bergerak lagi._

 _Umurku serasa langsung berkurang 100 tahun karena sakit jantung ketika menyadari ada yang menarik bajuku dari samping. Jantungku berdebar kencang, rasanya seperti jantung ini ingin loncat keluar dari tubuhku._

 _Secepat kilat, aku langsung menengok ke sampingku._

 _Dian Wei..._

 _...ia tergeletak di sana secara telentang dan banyak terdapat panah menancap di tubuhnya. Darah segar terus mengalir dari luka-luka tersebut, tidak peduli seberapa banyak ia sudah kehilangan cairan merah itu._

 _"_ _Dian Wei!", aku langsung meraihnya. Meskipun aku merasa sangat merinding, tapi aku tidak bisa menghiraukannya. "Ni Xun...", ucap Dian Wei lemah. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia tidak mampu menahan genggamannya, dan kemudian melepaskan bajuku yang sedari tadi ditariknya._

 _"_ _Jangan banyak berbicara, kau sedang terluka parah", ucapku tenang, tetapi sesungguhnya di dalam hati aku sudah panik setengah mati. "Tetap bukalah matamu, kau akan baik-baik saja", aku menenangkan hatinya dengan berbohong bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja._

 _Dian Wei tertawa kecil, "Bocah, bahkan orang buta mungkin bisa mengerti bahwa kondisiku ini sudah tidak terselamatkan". Dia kemudian terbatuk-batuk, dan ini memicu darah untuk muncrat dari mulutnya._

 _Pemandangan ini benar-benar membuat hatiku remuk._

 _Mataku kosong, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyaksikan kawan perjuanganku meregang nyawa._

 _Aku menahan air mataku jatuh, dan Dian Wei yang melihat itu... tersenyum. "Bocah, kumohon, lindungilah Tuan Cao Cao", ia menggenggam tanganku, yang langsung kugenggam balik._

 _"_ _Beliau telah kehilangan anak dan keponakannya, dan kuyakin beliau akan makin kehilangan kewarasannya jika aku menyusul mereka berdua. Jadi kumohon, tuntunlah dia, lindungilah dia dari segala kegilaan yang dia timbulkan", aku mendengarkan kata tiap katanya. Mencamkan itu jauh di dalam hati agar tidak pernah lupa._

 _"_ _A-A-Aku...", mulutku tergetar, suaraku menyangkut di batang tenggorokan. Isak tangis mulai terdengar sebagai bukti dari hati yang lemah. "Aku janji", aku mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga untuk mengucapkannya._

 _Bebannya langsung terangkat seketika ketika mendengar jawabanku._

 _Tidak lama kemudian, dia menarik napas panjang. Lalu, genggamannya terlepas dari tanganku. Aku menunduk, air mata mulai menitik dari kedua kantung mata._

 _"_ _Dian Wei..."_

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, dan menyadari bahwa mataku berair. Aku menyeka air mata itu dan melihat langit-langit tenda yang menyambutku. Ternyata aku menangis dalam tidurku. Aku langsung melihat ke arah kanan, di mana Li Dian dan Yue Jin sedang tetidur nyenyak, dan merasa lega karena tidak ada yang ikut terbangun.

Aku menghela napas, sambil menatap kosong langit-langit tenda dan membiarkan pikiranku melayang-layang. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa karena beberapa minggu terakhir mimpiku memang seperti itu. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku makin merasa gelisah.

 _Mimpi itu bisa saja menjadi kenyataan pada esok hari_ , aku meremas kencang selimut yang kupakai untuk menekan rasa gugupku. Lalu, karena suasana hatiku yang tidak karuan, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di luar. Aku mengenakan hoodie milikku dan langsung berjalan menjauhi markas temporal ini untuk mencari ketenangan absolut.

Suasana malam yang sepi, sunyi, nyaman, dan menenangkan. Benar-benar atmosfer yang cocok untuk menghilangkan kebingungan hati seperti yang sedang kualami sekarang ini. Aku berkali-kali menghela napas dengan tujuan meredakan emosi, sambil melihat pemandangan yang ada. Sesekali aku mendongak ke atas, melihat indahnya bintang dan galaksi di malam hari.

Suasana ini memang paling efektif untuk menenangkan hati manusia.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang nona muda pada larut malam seperti ini?", celetuk seorang pria. Semua inderaku langsung terbangun ketika pria itu memanggilku, orang yang selama ini menyamar menjadi laki-laki, di waktu malam dan tanpa adanya suatu peringatan.

Mencurigakan, sangat mencurigakan.

Aku pun langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. Lalu di sana aku menemukan pria berjubah hitam, dengan sorotan mata biru yang dingin nan tajam.

"Kuro...", gumamku saat mengenali sosok itu.

"Yo", sapanya santai sambil menangkat tangannya. Aku mengedip-kedipkan mataku untuk mencoba memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan kenapa dewa somplak itu bisa berdiri di depanku saat tengah malam seperti ini. Keheningan sejenak menyelimuti atmosfer dan membuat pertemuan ini menjadi sangat canggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", setelah berpikir lama, aku masih belum bisa menemukan satupun alasan logis dibalik keberadaannya kali ini. Apa dia di sini untuk menyemangatiku? Atau ia ke sini untuk iseng? Atau memang ada keperluan? Entahlah, orang mencurigakan seperti dia memiliki banyak posibilitas.

Dia lalu tertawa kecil, dan melakukan suatu hal yang tidak akan kuduga; Ia membuka scarf hitam yang selama ini menutupi wajahnya.

Aku tertegun dan hanya bisa memandangi wajahnya. Dia terlihat sangat muda, mungkin kalau dibandingkan dengan manusia hanya berusia kira-kira 25-an tahun.

 _E_ _ntah kenapa mukanya familiar_ , ini adalah respon pertama yang muncul di pikiranku. Tapi aku langsung membuang pikiran itu karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang bermata biru sebelumnya.

"Tidakkah kau bahagia melihatku?", ujar Kuro dengan pedenya.

Also, don't forget the fact that he actually smirk. Like, he fucking smirk at this awkward situation.

 _Damn you goodloking person..._

"Err... Sejujurnya aku sedang dalam penderitaan sekarang, jadi aku sama sekali tidak bahagia melihatmu", celotehku dengan muka datar. Melihat mukaku yang tidak main-main, Kuro langsung menghela napas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Sepertinya semakin lama kau di sini, jiwamu semakin rusak".

"... Maksudmu apa?", aku sedikit tersinggung.

"Meskipun di luarnya kau mencoba untuk mempercayai orang lain, tapi kau tetap saja menumpuk semua beban itu di dalam dirimu sendiri", komentarnya. "Harusnya kau lebih mempercayai teman-temanmu di sini dan benar-benar membagi bebanmu dengan mereka", ia menasehatiku. "Tapi karena kau tidak melakukannya, kau malah menyusahkan dirimu sendiri. Fisikmu hancur karena tidak cukup tidur, emosimu hancur karena ketakutan, dan psikismu hancur karena tekanan", nasehatnya lagi.

Aku menutup mulut selama dia menasehatiku.

Seakan-akan semua kata-katanya itu menusuk, dan memang benar aku merasa tertusuk.

Tidak peduli seberapa tampannya dia, aku tetap membenci orang yang seakan-akan tahu segalanya tentang diriku.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku keras-keras sambil menunduk. Aku merasa geram kepada orang di depanku ini. "...Itu semua juga karena dirimu", gumamku kecil, sangat kecil sampai tidak terlalu terdengar.

Tetapi rupanya ucapanku menangkap seluruh perhatian Kuro.

"Kau kira kenapa selama ini aku tidak membagi beban itu kepada yang lain?"

...Kau kira aku tidak ingin melakukannya?

...Kau kira aku _tidak pernah mencoba_ untuk membagi beban ini kepada yang lain?"

Aku berusaha mengucapkannya pelan-pelan, menahan amarah sebisa mungkin dan mendiktekan masalah-masalah inti yang sedang kualami sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"Kau menyalahkanku atas semua hal yang kulakukan? Berani sekali kau, manusia rendahan", Kuro menunduk sambil menatapku dalam-dalam dengan mata esnya, sampai sedikit membuatku tergetar akan rasa takut. Kalau sebuah tatapan saja bisa membunuh, aku yakin pasti aku sudah berada di pemakaman. Namun aku melawan semua ketakutan itu dengan menatapnya balik. Mata biru melawan mata biru, manusia biasa melawan seorang dewa.

Hanya saja, warna biruku diselimuti oleh warna putih. Sementara biru miliknya diselimuti oleh warna hitam yang kelam.

"Memangnya kau pernah mencoba apa? Teman-temanmu sudah mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi yang kau lakukan hanya menolak bantuan mereka", lanjutnya. "Kau ini memang egois, tidak peduli di dunia mana kau hidup"

"Tidak peduli di mana aku hidup? Apa kau bercanda? Aku mati-matian berusaha, secara majas ataupun secara harfiah, aku benar-benar sudah berusaha untuk tidak melukai diriku di kedua dunia yang sudah kuhidupi!", emosiku, layaknya sebuah bensin yang tersulut api, langsung meluap-luap.

"Kalau begitu usaha yang kau lakukan itu berada di arah yang berbeda dari jalan yang benar, dan semua usahamu akan menjadi sia-sia layaknya abu", Kuro tetap menjaga sikap tenangnya ketika menegurku. Ia hanya menampakkan ekspresi seperti seorang yang sedang kecewa.

Kecewa ataupun tidak, aku tetap saja kesal dengan orang ini.

"Jalan yang benar!? Jalan yang benar, katamu!?", aku menarik kerahnya kuat-kuat dan mengarahkan mukanya ke arahku untuk langsung menatap mukaku. "Selama ini kau tidak pernah melihatku berusaha, _heck_ , kau bahkan tidak pernah ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu _because basically I'm in the middle of a fucking war in a country that I've never even visited before!_ Kau tidak berhak mengatakan bahwa aku berada di jalan yang salah ketika kau bahkan tidak pernah ada di sini untuk memberitahuku yang mana yang benar!"

Aku terengah-engah, mencoba menahan semua amarah namun pada akhirnya aku mengalirkan sedikit demi sedikit kekesalanku. Kuro yang menerima semua perasaan negatif milikku, tidak terlihat senang karena perlakuan yang didapat.

Ia menepak tanganku dari kerahnya.

"Dasar manusia tidak tahu balas budi, sudah dikasih hati malah menunggak jantung. Kau kuberi kesempatan untuk bisa hidup lagi, tetapi kau malah menyalahkanku karena aku tidak pernah ada di sisimu? Memangnya kau ini anak kecil yang selalu butuh pegangan?", ujarnya pelan dengan ekspresi seperti sudah muak melihat mukaku.

"Paling tidak kau menunjukkan keeksistensian dirimu di depanku, tidak hanya dari mimpi saja. Apa kau tahu rasanya sendirian di dunia yang tidak kutahu? Rasanya itu nyesek, perih, dan sangat memilukan karena tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya", aku terus menimpalkan semua perkataannya.

"Semua perkataanmu itu bisa kutimpalkan lagi. Sekali lagi kutanya; kalau kau memang merasa seperti itu, lalu kenapa kau tidak membuka dirimu kepada yang lain!?", Kuro mulai naik darah, dan ia meninggikan suaranya.

Aku terdiam, rupanya aku tidak memiliki sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Karena keheningan yang melanda, Kuro pun makin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah kubilang, kau ini memang egois!", kali ini ia yang meraih kerahku dan menggenggamnya. Karena kekuatannya, aku terangkat. Mukaku hanya berjarak kira-kira 5 cm dari mukanya. Dan matanya menatap tajam mataku.

 _Egois...!?_ , kata-kata itu memantul dalam pikiranku.

"Diam...", aku menunduk, mengeluarkan suara sekecil suara anak kucing.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, aku tidak bisa menahan amarah dan kekesalanku. Seluruh perasaan yang kutahan selama berminggu-minggu langsung kulimpahkan kepada Kuro. Semua emosi itu, semua perasaan takut itu, semua tekanan itu, pokoknya semua hal yang menghantuiku setiap harinya langsung dikeluarkan pada saat ini juga.

"SEMUA KEKACAUAN INI BERAWAL DARI RASA SAKIT YANG MENGHANTUIKU! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBICARAKAN—", namun rasa sakit itu datang lagi ketika aku ingin mengucapkannya.

 _...Tentang masa depan,_ lanjutku dalam hati karena tidak kuasa mengeluarkannya di mulut. Aku langsung meringis sambil menggenggam dadaku, menahan rasa sakit dan teror yang kurasakan.

Tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"AKU JUGA BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENYINGGUNG TENTANG—"

 _...diriku yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini ataupun zaman ini_ , dan sakit itu datang lagi. Kali ini perasaannya menjadi semakin sakit dari yang biasanya kurasakan. Di dalam dadaku terasa panas, dan mulutku terasa lucu.

Aku terengah-engah. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak bisa mengucapkannya karena terlalu takut untuk menerima konsekuensinya. Tapi sebagai seorang manusia biasa, aku merasa kesal dengan semua hal yang terjadi padaku, dan rasanya ingin meluapkan dan membakarnya habis.

"THIS FUCKING WORLD", aku mengepalkan tangan kananku.

"HOME OF THIS FUCKING HUMAN", mengepalkannya lebih kuat lagi.

"WHO CAN'T EVEN DO SHIT RIGHT", lagi.

"WHO CAN'T EVEN TELL PEOPLE THAT SHE...", dan lagi.

Aku menarik napas, mencoba mengeluarkan semua keberanian yang selama ini kutahan karena teror akan rasa sakit yang akan muncul jika aku mengucapkan kata-kata _itu_.

"SHE HAS DIED BEFORE—"

... _urgh_

Aku memuntahkan sesuatu.

Darah.

Cairan merah yang keluar dari mulut, dan bahkan kedua lubang hidungku.

Darah ini pun mengalir tanpa kendali.

 _Sakit..._

Air mata lama kelamaan membasahi kedua buah bola mataku. Aku meremas bagian dadaku, mencoba menekan rasa sakitnya yang mengerikan.

 _Rasanya seperti ada yang menghunuskan pedang ke arah jantung_..., kakiku langsung terlemas menahan bobot badanku, membuat diriku terjatuh ke depan. Kuro, yang terlihat biasa saja akan sebuah tragedi yang barusan kualami, menangkapku dengan sigapnya.

Keheningan yang cukup lama sempat menyelimuti kami berdua.

Kuro hanya diam saja menatapi kondisiku yang sedikit mengenaskan, sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"'Ketidakmampuan untuk menceritakan masa depan' sudah menjadi syarat utama dari kontrak yang kau setujui denganku. Jangan menyalahkan orang karena keputusan yang kau buat sendiri", ucapnya serius.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong, sepertinya energiku juga mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan darah itu.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu", dia menghela napas panjang. Napas yang keluar dari mulutnya itu terhembus sampai terkena leherku, dan menimbulkan efek hangat. "Kau bilang aku tidak pernah berusaha, jadi kuberikan bukti bahwa aku benar-benar sudah berusaha", ucapku lesu tanpa melupakan senyum di wajahku.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehangatan. Tidak hanya hangat, tapi juga perasaan nyaman. Kuro memelukku dengan erat; ia memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat yang menurutku bahkan bisa menidurkan seorang bayi. Pelukan ini membuatku teringat akan masa lalu; di saat aku menemukan sebuah kesukaran, seseorang akan memelukku untuk meluruskan pikiranku.

 _Hangat..._ , pikiranku sempat berhenti sesaat.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi", ia memelukku erat sambil mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar lirih. Ia menaruh tangannya di belakang kepalaku, seperti seorang ayah yang membelai anaknya yang sedang terluka.

Di saat ini aku masih sempat tertawa, "Melakukan apa?"

"Semua hal yang kau lakukan", ia membelai kepalaku. "Aku tidak bisa janji, karena pada dasarnya aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang teman mati begitu saja di depanku", ucapku dengan sedikit tawa di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menyelamatkan semua orang, jadi kumohon, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri", pelukannya makin erat.

Aku memang terlalu naif jika berpikir bahwa aku bisa menyelamatkan para korban yang berjatuhan itu. Namun paling tidak, aku harus mencobanya.

Aku menghela napas panjang, "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa duduk diam begitu saja, Kuro"

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain, cobalah sekali-kali pikirkan tentang orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu", untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kuro memberiku nasehat, dan aku tetap diam sambil mendengarkan. "Apa jadinya kalau kau yang terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal ini, malah akhirnya membahayakan nyawamu sendiri pada esok hari?"

Telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat, dan aku tersenyum dalam kekalahan.

 _Aku benci ketika apa yang diucapkannya itu benar_...

 _Aku benci cara dia menasehatiku..._

 _Aku benci bagaimana dia menuntunku kembali..._

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?", aku melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali dalam posisi duduk. Aku mengelap mukaku yang belepotan dengan darah. "Kau terus menasehatiku untuk membagi penderitaanku dengan orang lain, namun bagaimana aku harus membaginya ketika aku bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkannya?", lanjutku.

Kuro menghela napas panjang juga. Ia menaruh jemarinya di dagu seraya memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan mautku. Kata-kata humm sempat keluar berkali-kali dari mulutnya sambil melihat ke indahnya langit biru yang ada di atas kami.

Lalu dia berhenti berpikir, "Entahlah. Coba kau pikirkan sendiri", dia mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum _innocent_ ke arahku.

Semua urat di diriku langsung menegang.

"You...", aku mengepalkan tangan kananku sebagai tanda geram.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE DIPSHIT, HOW COULD YOU DUMP THAT HUGE-ASS RESPONSIBILITY TO ME, YOU EVIL REINCARNATED SATAN IN GOD FORM", aku menggenggam kerahnya. Mendorongnya ke depan dan ke belakang berkali-kali, yang secara komikal mungkin akan terlihat lucu.

.

.

.

"Nenek sihir, hatimu sudah tenang sedikit?", ucap Kuro santai diiringi canda tawa.

Kami berdua sedang tidur telentang, memandangi langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang dan galaksi yang bersinar dengan indahnya, ditemani oleh angin malam yang berhembus pelan dan suara pelan jangkrik yang merdu.

Mungkin kalau suasana tenang ini tidak ada, emosiku sudah terpancing lagi karena sudah dipanggil 'Nenek sihir' oleh Kuro. Tetapi karena untungnya aku bisa menahan emosiku, aku hanya menyipitkan mataku dan menatap Kuro dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Kalau kau tidak datang kemari dan menasehatiku, sepertinya aku tidak akan menjadi emosional seperti tadi", ucapku tenang sambil mengalihkan padanganku ke bintang-bintang yang ada di langit. Kuro tertawa kecil, "Kalau bukan karenaku juga, kau pasti akan stress memikirkan semua hal itu"

"Ya.. Makasih loh ya, kau repot-repot turun ke bumi hanya untuk MENAMBAH pikiranku tentang hal-hal ini TANPA memberi solusinya", aku memberikan gestur tangan 'ok' dengan ekspresiku yang datar, serta mengucapkan penekanan dari kata-kata penuh sarkasme itu.

Setelah kesekian kalinya cek-cok mulut yang kulakukan dengan Kuro, akhirnya kami berdua tutup mulut dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan topik itu sampai di sini saja. Kami berdua menikmati indahnya langit malam, sampai sempat beberapa kali menghela napas karena takjub akan keelokannya.

Suasana ini membuat pikiranku mengalir lancar layaknya sebuah sungai yang bendungannya hancur, dan aku pun terpikir akan sesuatu. Apa tujuan sebenarnya dari keberadaan Kuro di sini?

Tentu saja dia tidak _sembarang_ turun ke bumi ini hanya untuk menyapaku kan?

Iya kan?

Dia memang sangat mencurigakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuka kedokmu dan segera beritahu apa tujuanmu ke sini?", tanpa membuang waktu dan tenaga, aku langsung menanyakannya tanpa ba-bi-bu. Kuro langsung terdiam, kurasa dia sedikit tidak menyangka kalau aku akan melemparkan pertanyaan ini kepadanya di tengah-tengah suasana seperti ini.

Namun tidak lama kemudian, dia menghela napas dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu kemudian diikuti oleh ekspresinya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia seperti seorang penjahat yang tertangkap basah, lengkap dengan kebiasaannya menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Pertanyaan yang seram sekali", ia sedikit tertawa.

Melihat ia bangun, aku pun ikut duduk sila di depannya untuk mendengar segala jenis perkataan yang sekiranya akan keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"Aku berada di sini untuk menjelaskan itu", dia menunjuk ke dadaku sebelah kiri. Dari perkataannya saja aku sudah mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Aku mengelus kulit yang melindungi jantungku, dan sedikit meremasnya, "Tanpa dijelaskan pun, aku sepertinya sudah mengerti beberapa hal"

Kuro lalu tersenyum, dan aku berani bersumpah, itu adalah senyum paling licik yang pernah kulihat, "Percayalah, apa yang kau ketahui mengenai _hal itu,_ semuanya hanyalah sebuah informasi sekilas yang bahkan belum tentu bisa kau mengerti". Aku mendecak dan memutar bola mataku karena kesal, "Kalau begitu beritahulah, oh Tuan yang Tahu Segalanya"

Keadaan sempat hening sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Kuro memutuskan untuk memberitahuku.

"Sejak detik pertama kau menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini, dirimu sudah dilabeli oleh Segel Kontrak yang terletak tepat di atas jantung", jelas Kuro secara singkat. Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "What... the... fu—", sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kata umpatanku, Kuro memotongnya.

"Segel Kontrak diberikan oleh orang yang telah melintasi dimensi dan waktu, dan memiliki fungsi untuk mencegah orang itu untuk memberitahunya kepada orang lain", Kuro menutup mulutku agar ia bisa berucap tanpa terpotong komentar-komentarku. Aku hanya memanggut-manggut saja saat ia menjelaskan mengenai Segel Kontrak itu.

Tapi pada saat itu aku seperti mendapat ilham.

"Ohh, pantas saja tidak pernah ada orang yang berani menyebutkan bahwa ia telah berhasil melintasi dimensi dan waktu. Karena rasa sakit ini menghambat mereka untuk mengucapkannya", aku mengelus-elus daguku serasa seperti orang yang memiliki jenggot. "Untunglah kau cepat mengerti", celetuk Kuro.

Pembicaraan pun kemudian terus berjalan seputar Segel Kontrak ini, dan aku menemukan beberapa fakta menarik yang menurutku sangat informatif. Misalnya adalah fakta bahwa Segel Kontrak ini pada dasarnya kasat mata bagi diri sendiri dan orang lain. Namun jika ingin melihat bentuknya, maka akan membutuhkan sepasang mata khusus yang biasanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang sudah pernah melintasi ruang dan waktu.

Dengan kata lain, aku tidak bisa melihat segel milikku, tetapi aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat segel milik orang lain (kalaupun di sekitarku ada orang yang pernah melintasi ruang dan waktu, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin mengingat orang macam apa yang ingin dikirim ke tengah-tengah zaman perang seperti ini, kecuali aku tentunya).

"Sisanya sepertinya tidak terlalu penting untuk diberitahu", dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kuro menandai akhir dari pembicaraan ini. Setelah melewati sesi _sharing_ bersama Kuro, aku pun menjadi lebih tahu mengenai 'tubuh pemberian' ini.

Dan setelah pembicaraan itu berakhir, pikiranku langsung kembali kepada masalah utama yang sedang kuhadapi ; pertarungan di Kastil Wan. Aku menghela napas seraya menunggu akan beban-beban berat itu kembali ke pundakku setelah belum lama ini sudah kubiarkan melayang bebas di angkasa.

Aku terbayang-bayang akan pembantaian yang kemungkinan akan dilakukan.

Aku membayangkan jatuhnya kerajaan yang kulayani.

Aku membayangkan melihat orang-orang di sekitarku menangisi kepergian orang-orang mereka yang berharga.

Aku membayangkan semua hal menyedihkan itu, dan tersadar kembali bahwa tanggung jawab yang kupikul ini memang sangat besar.

"Hehe...", aku tertawa lembut karena sempat berpikir untuk bersifat 'egois' lagi. _Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama!,_ teriakku dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangan sebagai tanda semangat.

Aku ingin berpamitan dengan Kuro, namun saat aku membalik badan, suasana sangat sepi. Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri pun hasilnya juga nihil, ia sudah tiada. "Hih dasar Dewa Sableng, bertindak sesukanya", aku mencibir sambil meledek sedikit Dewa Gadungan itu karena sudah pergi tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu.

Tapi yah, dia juga tiba-tiba nongol sih. Mungkin emang udah sifatnya.

Aku pun langsung berjalan balik ke arah tendaku setelah sekian lama menghabiskan waktu di alam terbuka ini. Pikiranku sudah jernih, tujuanku sudah jelas, dan strategiku sudah kubangun. Aku hanya tinggal membutuhkan sebuah keberanian untuk melakukannya, dan selesai sudah.

 _Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga!_ , teriakku dalam hati seraya berjalan menuju ke markas temporal milik kerajaan Wei.

.

* * *

.

"Hih dasar Dewa Sableng, bertindak sesukanya", Kuro mendengar perkataan anak itu dengan sangat jelas di kedua telinganya. Sebenarnya ia tidak marah, namun ia hanya merasa berbeda saja jika ada manusia yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Kuro berjalan santai di kejauhan, mencoba menghindari kawasan penghunian (atau perkemahan) sebisa mungkin untuk menikmati waktunya di bumi ini.

Ia tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan serangkaian kejadian unik yang barusan terjadi. Anak itu merupakan orang yang berkepribadian unik ; hatinya terlihat baik secara murni, namun ia juga sempat merasakan kegelapan pekat yang menyelimuti hati itu.

Memang menurut Kuro, manusia itu memang makhluk yang sangat unik, tetapi sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menemui seseorang dengan kepribadian seperti anak itu ; seseorang yang pada dasarnya baik, namun kegelapan hatinya tidak dapat dihapuskan tidak peduli seberapa keras orang lain mencoba untuk meluruhkannya.

"Meh..", Kuro mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin saja kelakuan si anak yang sangat emosional tadi hanya limpahan emosi biasa karena ia memang sudah stress.

Atau mungkin, sikap emosionalnya itu diakibatkan karena penyakitnya?

Entahlah.

Kuro memang pernah menghadapi seseorang dengan penyakit kejiwaan sebelumnya, dan anak itu juga memang merupakan orang yang meninggikan logika di atas segalanya.

Tapi tetap saja, emosinya sangat mudah naik turun. Dari pembicaraan satu malam yang ia lakukan dengan anak itu saja, ia sudah melihat tiga transisi yang sangat cepat. Transisi dari normal ke amarah, lalu amarah ke kesedihan, dan dari kesedihan itu dia bisa langsung ceria sampai-sampai masih sempat mencemooh seorang Dewa.

Benar-benar perubahan suasana hati yang sangat ekstrim.

Memang benar, itu merupakan efek dari penyakit yang dideritanya.

Namun bagi Kuro, emosi yang labil bisa membawa anak itu ke pintu kematian yang ada di medan perang ini.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N :** Rasanya kebanting jauh ya, setelah fluff dari chapter 9 terus langsung Author jerumuskan ke dalam deep stuff yang ada di chapter ini ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Ga apa-apalah, namanya juga 'imajinasi penulis'.

Anniversary (?) 10 Chapter aw aww.

* * *

 **Axoire**


End file.
